30 días de Helsa (Vol II)
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: ¡Regresa el desafío diario para alegrar tu verano con instantes de nuestra pareja favorita! Serie de viñetas Helsa/Hansla/Iceburns, sin conexión entre sí, propuestas por chicas del fandom y que abarcan desde AU's hasta momentos canon. Trigésimo primer día: "Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche". 70's AU. ¡Bonus chapter!
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras hacerse fama como investigadores de casos paranormales, Hans y Elsa Westergaard acuden a una vieja casa embrujada, sin saber que están a punto de toparse con la mayor amenaza de sus vidas.

.

Día 1

 _Prompt:_ Investigadores de lo paranormal

 _Género:_ Horror/Supernatural

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Lollipop87

* * *

 **El Maleficio**

* * *

Era la mañana del 24 de julio de 1974, cuando Hans y Elsa Westergaard se detuvieron frente a una vieja casa colonial en las afueras de Oslo. La propiedad, construida en el siglo XVIII aproximadamente, llevaba décadas siendo el epicentro de algunos inexplicables fenómenos que ahora estaban aterrorizando a la familia Bjorgman, la cual acababa de mudarse al lugar hacía pocos meses.

En cuanto Elsa fijó sus grandes ojos azules en la vivienda, sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Aún no había puesto un pie dentro del portal y ya sabía que lo que les esperaba adentro era algo terrible.

Esa casa estaba maldita.

—¿Sientes algo? —la rubia se volvió hacia su esposo, quien la miraba con seriedad.

Para Hans no eran ningún secreto los extraordinarios dotes de percepción que poseía su mujer. Desde que era pequeña, Elsa había desarrollado la capacidad de ver el aura de las personas, así como las presencias que habitaban fuera del plano terrenal. Las benévolas y las oscuras.

Él sabía bien que el mal era un concepto que iba más allá de lo que la gente común creía. Su formación como demonólogo le había permitido reconocer a una gran cantidad de criaturas demoníacas. A veces poseían personas y lugares para manifestar su odio.

Y a veces también, con un poco de suerte, uno podía detenerles antes de que desencadenaran una tragedia.

—Hay algo perverso que habita en esa casa —dijo Elsa—, puedo sentirlo. Nunca había sentido una presencia tan fuerte y maligna como esta. Hans, lo que hay ahí dentro podría matarnos si no vamos con cuidado.

—Que Dios nos ayude.

Ambos se apearon del coche y se dirigieron a la casa, en la que fueron recibidos por un hombre rubio y de gran estatura. A pesar de su intimidante complexión, Kristoff Bjorgman lucía fatigado e indefenso. Les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a pasar al recibidor, donde les esperaba una joven de cabello pelirrojo que lucía tan cansada y asustada como él.

—Hace varias noches que ha sido imposible dormir, con todos esos ruidos. Es como si alguien se la pasara golpeando las paredes del sótano —relató Kristoff—. Al principio no le dimos importancia, pero una mañana encontramos a nuestro perro en el porche—sus ojos ambarinos se cristalizaron y a su lado, la colorada le tomó la mano con tristeza—, muerto.

— _Sven_ había estado ladrando sin control todas las noches, siempre lo hacía a la misma hora —intervino ella—, era como si algo estuviera acechándolo allá afuera.

—Luego comenzaron los susurros, las luces que se apagaban, las puertas que se abrían y se cerraban sin control. Esta mañana, Anna se despertó con moretones en las piernas y en los brazos —el blondo tomó el brazo de su esposa y le dio la vuelta para mostrar uno de los enormes cardenales que tenía en la piel—, ha estado teniendo la misma pesadilla por semanas. Una sombra la observa desde la puerta de nuestra habitación y luego intenta atacarla.

La muchacha rompió a llorar y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Yo solo quiero que todo esto termine —sollozó—, por favor, ¡ayúdennos! No tenemos otro sitio adonde ir.

El matrimonio Westergaard intercambió una mirada cautelosa.

—Este parece un caso de posesión en toda regla. Debo advertirles —afirmó Hans—, no será sencillo expulsar lo que habita aquí.

—Necesitamos recorrer la casa —dijo Elsa.

Una por una, fueron visitando las habitaciones. La rubia miraba hacia los rincones con perspicacia mientras su marido hacía algunas anotaciones. De vez en cuando, se los veía intercambiar algunos murmullos entre sí o tocar determinadas paredes con preocupación.

Finalmente bajaron al sótano.

Elsa se agarró con fuerza de la barandilla de la escalera, fijando la mirada en un punto aparentemente vacío del lugar. Los otros no lo veían, pero justo allí una sombra se daba la vuelta y le mostraba una pérfida sonrisa, comprendiendo de sus facultades para verla.

Temblando, la clarividente le sostuvo la mirada y sintió como parte de su energía era absorbida por el espíritu. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y la luz de la lamparilla que colgaba del techo comenzó a parpadear. Elsa escuchó el aullido sobrenatural que exhalaba aquella presencia y sin más, se desvaneció.

—¡Elsa! —los fuertes brazos de Hans lograron recogerla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Tras él, la puerta se cerró de golpe. El bermejo tomó a su esposa en volandas y retrocedió por la escalera, alejándose lo más posible de aquello que estuviera en el sótano. Gritó y escuchó como intentaban abrir del otro lado.

Abajo, algo ocasionó un estruendo y una silla salió volando hacia ellos. Justo en ese instante lograron abrir la puerta y Hans se precipitó hacia afuera, dejando que la silla se hiciera añicos contra la pared. En el pasillo, las luces también parpadeaban y él sudaba frío. Le indicó a sus anfitriones que se mantuvieran alejados del sótano y fue con su mujer a la sala de estar para intentar que recuperara la conciencia, sacudiéndola suavemente.

Lentamente, Elsa recobró el conocimiento y miró desorientada a su alrededor.

—Elsa, cariño, ¿qué viste allí?

La rubia le tomó una mano con fuerza y lo observó con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de miedo.

—Oh, Hans…

—¿Lo sentiste, verdad?

—Es tal como yo te dije, estas personas están en peligro —la blonda se incorporó en el sofá con cuidado y frunció el ceño, consternada—. Lo que aquí habita, es un mal que se remonta a hace mucho tiempo. Y está buscando venganza.

—Parece ser que nos hemos topado con un alma errante y furiosa.

—Es más que un alma en pena. Estoy segura de que en ese sótano se cometió un asesinato. Un sacrificio con fines paganos.

—¿Crees que sea preciso exorcizar la casa?

—Sin duda alguna.

Hans soltó un respingo y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Me comunicaré con el reverendo Weselton de inmediato.

¿Quién dijo que resolver casos paranormales fuera un trabajo sencillo?

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

I´m back, bitch!

Pensaban que habían logrado deshacerse de la tía Frozen, pero se olvidaron de que yo tengo el don de detectar cuando me descuidan al fandom y sí, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Fics abandonados, actualizaciones esporádicas, personitas que sufren por la falta de Helsa, ¡eso no puede ser, criaturas! D: Pero ya vine a poner orden y a darles sus buenas dosis de Iceburns durante todo el mes, a ver si así se ponen las pilas y revivimos este sitio.

Nuestra primera viñeta es una idea original de la señorita Lolli, quien quería ver a nuestros pajaritos como investigadores paranormales, algo que me fascinó. Como buena amante de las películas de terror, me basé en los personajes de Ed y Lorraine Warren (investigadores reales), para dar vida a los papeles de nuestra parejita. Imaginarlos como dos esposos que luchan contra las fuerzas del mal es algo demasiado perfecto. ¿O ustedes que piensan?

Pásense por mi perfil si quieren ver el listado de sorpresas que les esperan durante las próximas semanas. Algunas ideas son suculentas, otras mágicas y llenas de drama, pero todas estarán llenas de Helsa y esperan recibir con ansias sus alocados reviews. ;D

Por cierto, no se olviden de comentar en la cajita de abajo. Si lo hacen, les enviaré una insignia para formar parte del club de Copos de Nieve de la tía Frozen y un muñeco de acción de Hans vistiendo una capa, una corona y un cetro... y nada más. (7u7)

Sin más que decir, nos leemos mañana, gente. Que comiencen los días de Agosto. e.e


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Mantener la seguridad en la ciudad nunca había sido algo fácil, mucho menos cuando se trataba de detener a una banda entera de traficantes de especies en peligro de extinción. Sin embargo, ellos no contaban con la astucia de dos imparables policías.

.

Día 2

 _Prompt:_ Policías

 _Género:_ Acción/Humor

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Belen Rivera La Fanficker

* * *

 **La ley y el orden**

* * *

—No empeores tu situación, Ryder. Con tus antecedentes, los cargos por robo y allanamiento de morada pueden agravar una sentencia inofensiva —Hans miró arrogantemente al joven que frente a él, yacía detenido dentro de la sala de interrogatorios—, a menos claro, que decidas cooperar. Los dos sabemos que tarde o temprano terminarás hablando para salvar tu pellejo, conozco a los de tu calaña.

—No funciona, imbécil. No voy a decirte nada.

El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja. Tenía que admitir que para ser un ladrón de poca monta, ese rufián de Flynn Ryder estaba soportando bastante bien. Ya llevaban casi una hora ahí dentro.

—Voy a preguntarlo una última vez, ¿para quién maldita sea, robaste esos planos?

Flynn se limitó a mostrarle el dedo medio. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente y una silla fue arrojada en dirección al detenido, sobresaltándolo.

—¡Dinos para quien trabajas, idiota!

—¡Maldición, Elsa! ¡Este es mi interrogatorio!

Elsa entró en la habitación ignorándolo, sacó un aerosol en pimienta de su bolsillo y disparó hacia los ojos del delincuente, provocando que aullara de dolor.

—¡Lo siguiente va a ser tu rostro, patán!

—¡No! ¡Mi hermoso rostro!

—¡Habla, pedazo de basura!

—¡YA! ¡Facilier! ¡Fue Facilier quien me contrató! —Flynn rompió a llorar ridículamente mientras se frotaba los ojos— ¡Solo quería ganar dinero para pagar la operación del camaleón de mi novia! ¡La amo tanto!

—¡Voy a destruirte, perra!

Rodando los ojos, Hans salió de la estancia por un café. Para esa misma noche, él y su compañera se encontraban a las afueras de una bodega abandonada en el muelle, donde el Hombre Sombra y sus secuaces embarcarían a varias especies en peligro de extinción para traficar con ellas. No había sido difícil desentrañar sus planes luego de que Ryder confesara haber hurtado los planos del zoológico para él, de donde recientemente había desaparecido _Marshmallow_ , el imponente león albino.

Ya los refuerzos habían cercado el lugar, pero debían ser extremadamente cautelosos si querían destruir aquella red de tráfico ilegal de una vez por todas.

Ahora se encontraban ocultos detrás de un cobertizo, listos para entrar en acción.

—¿Quieres dejar de asomarte de esa manera? ¡Lo vas a estropear todo!

—No puedo ver a _Marshmallow_ , esos malditos deben haberlo sedado, ¡podrían matarlo! —Elsa volvió a buscar con la mirada al animal, la única razón por la que iba al zoológico cada fin de semana—. Iré a rescatarte, _Marsh._

—Ese es tu problema, siempre te dejas llevar por tus emociones —Hans la miró con desdén—. Por una vez me gustaría que te esforzaras de verdad por controlarlas, nunca serás una policía de verdad con esa actitud.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Quién fue la que obtuvo la confesión de Ryder para llegar hasta aquí?

—¡Eso no cuenta para nada!

—¡Claro que cuenta! ¡Y no voy a quedarme aquí mientras esa majestuosa criatura está sufriendo, privada de su libertad! ¡Ese barco está a punto de partir! —la rubia desenfundó su pistola— Tendré que acercarme.

—¡Basta, Elsa! ¡Debemos esperar las órdenes del jefe!

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?!

Un tipo disparó en su dirección al verlos y el bermejo se agachó sobre su pareja para protegerla.

El caos se había desatado.

La pareja de policías se arrastró para resguardarse detrás de unas cajas, al tiempo que otros maleantes se sumaban a los esfuerzos del primero por eliminarlos. Aprovechando la distracción, Elsa corrió hacia el barco donde estaban colocando a los animales bajo las órdenes de Facilier, quien le disparó apenas notó su presencia.

—¡Malditos policías!

La blonda sintió como una bala le rozaba el hombro y rodó por el suelo, herida.

—¡ELSA! —tuvo que ignorar el grito aterrado de su compañero para volver a apretar su arma y reducir al criminal, quién cayó abatido. El sonido de múltiples sirenas policíacas llegando al lugar le brindó un instantáneo alivio.

Ahora los animales se encontraban a salvo.

—Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra —Hans le sostuvo la mirada a un furioso Facilier, quien con una mano esposada a la camilla médica que lo transportaba, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota.

Detrás de él, sus secuaces corrían la misma suerte y otra ambulancia le brindaba atención médica a esa entrometida rubia que había truncado sus planes.

—¡Ay! —Elsa se quejó levemente cuando una enfermera limpió y vendó su antebrazo lastimado.

Afortunadamente no había sido más que una lesión superficial.

—Demasiado emocional —murmuró una voz conocida a su lado y cuando volteó, se topó con la verde mirada de su compañero contemplándola turbado—. Será mejor que no vuelvas a asustarme así.

—Oh Hans, ¿te preocupas por mí? —la muchacha batió sus pestañas con coquetería, emitiendo una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto que no. Pusiste en riesgo toda la misión, ¿sabes?

—Bien, una vez más lograron desmantelar un crimen; aun con los heridos de por medio y la destrucción de la mitad del muelle —Kristoff Bjorgman, su superior inmediato apareció ante ellos y los miró con severidad—. No voy a decir que esté de acuerdo con sus métodos, pero admito que estoy satisfecho, y ahora _Marshmallow_ y los otros animales regresarán a donde pertenecen. Buen trabajo, inútiles. Pueden tomarse el día de mañana.

—Muchas gracias, jefe —Elsa le sonrió de forma radiante.

Hans suspiró en cuanto Bjorgman se hubo alejado. Alzó el vaso de café que sostenía en una mano y se la ofreció a su pareja.

—Un día libre. Nada mal después de una noche repleta de acción, ¿cierto? —la albina bebió un sorbo del café mirando a Hans de reojo.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así. Estoy hablando muy en serio, Elsa.

—Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo mucho —la chica se puso de pie y besó su mejilla de forma repentina, haciendo que se ruborizara sin remedio—. Por lo pronto, sé que podemos hacer para relajarnos después de esta misión. ¿Qué tal si vamos al zoológico mañana?

Odiando la sensación de perderse en esos grandes ojos azules, Hans gruñó. No podía negarle nada cuando lo miraba así.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Arrancamos el segundo día con algo de acción policial! Quisiera darle gracias a las personitas que han comentado hasta ahora, esperemos que conforme avance el mes sean más para disfrutar juntos de los magia del Helsa, el bello y maravilloso Helsa. *-*

Ahora le tocó a una idea de Belencita, que de seguro estaba pensando en Zootopia cuando me propuso esto. Sé que ama tanto a ese zorro y a esa coneja como lo hace con Hans y Elsa. x3 Me encantó la idea de jugar con ellos como defensores de la ley; pienso que en un mundo normal, sin sus poderes, Elsa podría haber crecido con menos complejos y dejándose llevar más a menudo por sus emociones, pues todos sabemos que en el fondo es súper emocional. De ahí el ligero OOC, quiero alejarme un poco de su faceta fría y explorar la chica divertida que lleva por dentro. 7w7 Y Hans, bueno, todos sabemos que por más simpático que aparente ser, es más frío y calculador, jojojo.

Seguro que también notaron la mezcolanza de personajes Disney aquí, espero que no les importe que recurra más al crossover en este volumen de viñetas, a diferencia de los 30 días anteriores. (Además de que amo ver a Flynn como "chico malo").

 _Guest_ : ¡No llores! Aun no llegamos a la viñeta dramática. xD Nuestra parejita tiene muchas facetas que ofrecer, jajaja.

 _Guest 2_ : Aww, thank you so much for your words! I love to bring joy to some shippers from English fandom, and to show Hans and Elsa in different roles (and other characters as well). :3 I know, I know, Weselton as reverend sounds so funny but it makes sense in a way, if you think of it. xD

¡Hasta mañana! No se olviden de comentar, que esto apenas empieza. ;)


	3. Día 3

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Como artista, Elsa se preciaba de no tener ningún prejuicio a la hora de retratar el cuerpo humano. Claro estaba que las cosas podían cambiar si este era el cuerpo de la única persona que conseguía hacerla rabiar y suspirar al mismo tiempo.

.

Día 3

 _Prompt:_ Artista

 _Género:_ Romance/Humor

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ MissKaro

* * *

 **Por amor al arte**

* * *

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Rapunzel miró con incredulidad a la rubia platinada que despedía chispas por los ojos y se ruborizaba al sostener la mirada del pelirrojo que la acompañaba, sonriendo socarronamente— Creí que querías a un modelo para este óleo, así que eso te traje.

—¡Pero no a Hans! ¡Cielos Punzie, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡No voy a pintar desnudo a este desgraciado!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es por sus pecas? Sé que puede ser un poco cansado retratarlas todas, especialmente en la zona del trasero.

—Sí Elsa, ¿por qué no quieres pintarme desnudo? ¿Temes que pueda seducirte?

—¡Yo nunca me dejaría seducir por alguien como tú! ¡Soy una profesional! —Elsa arrugó su pequeña nariz de una manera adorable— Y si de algo estoy segura, es de que entre tú y yo nunca pasará nada. Por más que quieras, urgido.

—Bueno, pues no con esa actitud —repuso Rapunzel.

La albina fulminó a Hans con la mirada y él disfrutó de la forma en que sus mejillas de porcelana se coloreaban aún más.

—Hans siempre va a nuestras clases de pintura para posar desnudo, es igual que una prostituta. Una prostituta del arte —Rapunzel miró a su amiga con seriedad—, la mejor prostituta del arte que puedas encontrar. Eficiente, barata y siempre disponible. Y Elsa, no puedes ser tan malcriada si quieres convertirte en una artista de verdad, porque dudo que conozcas a alguien mejor que esta mujerzuela.

—¿No tenías que ir a alimentar a tu lagartija o algo? —le espetó el bermejo.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Pascal! ¡Es verdad! —la chica miró su reloj con repentina urgencia y corrió a la puerta— Nos veremos mañana para verificar los avances. ¡Diviértanse creando arte, chicos!

Elsa bufó y volvió a mirar al joven con aversión. Como deseaba poder quitarle esa estúpida y arrogante sonrisa de su estúpido y sensual rostro.

—Míralo como un simple negocio, copo de nieve. Tú haces tu bendito cuadro para el examen de arte y yo obtengo el dinero que necesito. Confío en que sabrás controlar tus impulsos.

—Iré a colocar el lienzo —dijo ella con frialdad y luego apuntó hacia una puerta a su lado—. Puedes prepararte en el baño.

—¿Cuál es el punto? Vas a verme sin ropa de todas maneras, así que —Hans comenzó a desabotonar su camisa— no hay que perder el tiempo.

Turbada, la muchacha tragó saliva al ver el comienzo de su abdomen torneado y rápidamente se dio la vuelta para alistar sus herramientas. Ese maldito presumido.

Puso el cabestrillo en su lugar con un lienzo en blanco y preparó sus lápices, pinceles y pinturas para comenzar, ignorando en todo momento a su modelo. Sin embargo, cuando Elsa no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a la maravillosa visión de su cuerpo, se quedó sin habla.

Como artista, debía admitir que las proporciones de la silueta de Hans eran bastante atractivas y equilibradas, desde su rostro apuesto hasta sus poderosas piernas, pasando por los anchos hombros y su nada modesta masculinidad, que hacía pensar en el mismísimo David de Miguel Ángel. Como mujer, debía aceptar que el simple hecho de tenerlo frente a ella como Dios lo había traído al mundo le hacía experimentar cierto cosquilleo bajo su vientre que esperaba poder disimular.

Maldiciendo una vez más su sonrisa pomposa, comenzó a dibujar los contornos de su figura masculina, mordiendo inconscientemente su labio inferior y aumentando el rubor en sus pómulos a medida que avanzaba, demorándose sin querer un poco más al dibujar su hombría.

Ante ella, el pelirrojo la observaba sin perderse un solo detalle de su reacción.

Elsa no tenía idea de lo hermosa que se veía avergonzada, justo como en ese momento. Ni loco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de eliminar toda esa tensión sexual que reinaba entre ellos desde hace meses.

—¿Nerviosa por este trabajo final, copito?

—Un poco —aceptó ella, mezclando pinturas en su paleta.

—Estoy seguro de que quedará perfecto. Después de todo, trabajas con material de primera calidad —aseguró él guiñándole.

La blonda rodó los ojos y comenzó a pintar. La piel de Hans tenía unos matices muy interesantes que iban desde el crema hasta el durazno, especialmente en las partes más bronceadas como sus brazos o los músculos, en los que la iluminación formaba un insinuante juego de sombras. Y su miembro, tan grande y apetitoso…

Sin poder evitarlo, Elsa suspiró por lo bajo a la vez que movía el pincel. Los pechos le cosquilleaban y una incipiente humedad comenzaba a formarse dentro de sus braguitas.

Le indicó al joven que descansara y se volvió para tomar un trago de su botella de agua, esperando refrescarse un poco. De pronto hacía demasiado calor ahí. A su lado, sintió como Hans se acercaba para examinar el lienzo.

—Interesante —la rubia casi saltó cuando sintió sus dedos rozar la piel blanca de su brazo—, tienes una manera peculiar de retratar el cuerpo masculino, pequeña.

—No me llames así —Elsa desvío sus ojos sin querer hasta su virilidad que comenzaba a endurecerse y reprimió un gemido.

—Tienes razón, después de todo —susurró él en su oído y la chica se estremeció—, ya estás bastante mayor para saber ciertas cosas, ¿no es así?

No fue capaz de frenarlo. Hans la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo posesivamente hacia él, y ella lo recibió abriendo los labios ante la invasión de su lengua, alborotando su cabello y arqueándose contra su duro abdomen. Sintió como la oprimía contra una pared y sus manos abriéndose paso bajo su blusa ligera, apretando sus senos y sintiendo sus erguidos pezones al tiempo que colaba una mano bajo su falda.

Elsa gimió dentro de su boca y él se despegó con una oscura mirada.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba tenerte así… —confesó, observándola hambrientamente y haciendo a un lado su ropa interior para acariciarla con descaro— Vas a ser mía, copito.

Aquella tarde, el óleo no quedó terminado. Pero eso no significó que hubieran perdido el tiempo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

La primera viñeta suculenta del mes. 7u7 Mil gracias a Miss Karo por esta idea tan sensual, Elsa como siempre no sabe la suerte que tiene al poder disponer de tan intrigante hombre en todo su esplendor. Su ingenuidad es adorable. ¿Qué dices, Karito? ¿Te gustó o esperabas algo más picante? Ainsss, es que para hacer lemmons como se debe necesito más palabras, pero ojalá que esta probadita de suculencia no haya estado tan mal. n.n

¡Es hora de contestar sus sensuales reviews!

 _Aliniss_ : ¡Viniste! Ay Ali, que emoción. :3 Ya sé, Elsa puede ser una excelente bravucona, amo que muestre más sus emociones. xD ¡Pero no puede ser lo de tu cuenta! ¿Ya intentaste reestablecer la contraseña con tu correo electrónico? Inténtalo, ya me pasó una vez lo mismo y sí funcionó. No puedes perderla, sino tendrás que abrir otra. D: Pero Fanfiction no puede quedarse sin uno de sus talentos, oye no. Sé que encontrarás una solución, amiguita. Solo por favor, no te vayas. T-T

 _Guest_ : I know, nobody can resist to Elsa, she's so fabulous. 7u7r And I love to adapt all types of original characters to Modern AU's, specially that snow monster. I usually put Marshmallow as a cat in my modern stories, so a lion had sense to me, you know. :3

Disfruten el fin de semana, chiquillas. Nos leemos mañana. ;D


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Una alianza con el hijo menor de la poderosa dinastía Westergaard era la única opción que salvaría a la familia Dellaren de la ruina. Pero experimentando una atracción tan poderosa como el odio que le inspiraba su prometido, Elsa no podía dejar de preguntarse si aquel matrimonio sería su condena o tendría oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad.

.

Día 4

 _Prompt:_ Matrimonio arreglado

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 998

 _Rating:_ K+

 _Propuesta de:_ Wildest Stories

* * *

 **Contrato nupcial**

* * *

El viejo carruaje atravesó las calles nebulosas de Londres hasta la mansión Westergaard. Mirando por la ventana, Elsa suspiró y miró sus delicadas manos enfundadas en guantes de raso, sobre la falda de su vestido abombado. El modelo, como lo dictaba la moda de la época, era sobrio, con una hilera de botones que se abrochaban hasta la parte más alta del cuello, aunque conveniente entallado para enmarcar las curvas de su silueta.

Debía lucir encantadora para su futuro esposo.

—Levanta la cabeza, Elsa —sentada frente a ella, su madre le llamó la atención de manera suave pero firme—. Pon de tu parte para tener buen semblante, querida, no querrás causar una mala impresión. Vamos camino de tu fiesta de compromiso.

La muchacha se irguió con serenidad, más no hubo ningún cambio en su fría expresión.

Idun Dellaren levantó la comisura de sus labios, orgullosa. Tras la muerte de su esposo y las deudas que le había dejado en herencia, la ruina de su familia habría sido una tragedia inminente. Sin embargo ella era una mujer inteligente y con dotes para la supervivencia, que sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Era por eso que no había tenido escrúpulos al aprovecharse de la impresionante belleza de su primogénita, ofreciendo su mano en matrimonio a uno de los solteros más prominentes de la ciudad.

Poco importaban la arrogancia y falta de tacto que caracterizaban a Hans Westergaard. Lo único que contaba era la inmensa fortuna que poseían él y sus hermanos, y que le brindaría renombre y seguridad económica a su familia de por vida. Después de todo, aun debía buscarle un marido a su hija pequeña y Dios sabía lo difícil que sería tomando en cuenta el rebelde y escandaloso carácter de Anna, quien además no era tan agraciada como su hermana mayor.

Adgar jamás habría permitido tal unión; sintiéndose alarmado en vida por la oscura obsesión que el menor de los Westergaard había desarrollado hacia la rubia, desde que era un niño.

Sin embargo él ya no estaba ahí y una madre tenía que hacer lo necesario por los suyos. Con el tiempo, estaba segura de que Elsa aprendería a tolerar su marido.

El vehículo se detuvo frente a una hermosa propiedad rodeada de jardines y la muchacha no perdió el tiempo para desprenderse de su madre, quien seguramente pondría su sonrisa más falsa para guardar las apariencias. Tomando la falda de su vestido, se precipitó hacia el laberinto de rosas para escapar aunque fuera por un momento de aquella farsa.

Desde pequeña, el matrimonio le había parecido la institución más hipócrita y horrenda de la sociedad.

—Es un sitio demasiado insólito para pasar su cena de compromiso, mi lady. Cualquiera diría que intenta usted escapar de mí.

Elsa se envaró y volteó para mirar a su prometido, quien de pie frente a ella y enfundado en un elegante frac con sombrero de copa a juego, le sonreía enigmáticamente. Odio sentir como el corazón le daba un vuelco, reaccionando como de costumbre al apuesto perfil y elegantes maneras del pelirrojo.

Si tan solo su cuerpo se pusiera de acuerdo con su parte racional, sería más fácil detestarlo.

—No menos insólito que la boda que está por llevarse a cabo, cualquiera podría pensar que estamos enamorados. El nuestro es un mundo de apariencias, mi lord.

Hans no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante el agudo ingenio de su prometida. Más que la hermosura de la jovencita, adoraba su afilada lengua y el descaro con el que no dudaba en enfrentarse a él. No sabía si la amaba puesto que nunca había sentido nada positivo hacia nadie que no fuese él mismo, no obstante estaba seguro de que no podía vivir sin ella.

La manera en la que se enfadaba y fruncía el ceño, sus palabras mordaces y su orgullosa manera de soportarlo; todo aquello le brindaba una malsana diversión en su aburrida vida. Por no mencionar el deseo que lo consumía cada que sus ojos deambulaban por la curva de sus caderas o sus pechos, primorosamente ocultos tras sus vestidos conservadores.

Elsa Dellaren iba a ser el mejor trofeo que ganara en la vida y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo al máximo.

—Su ironía no descansa un segundo, querida mía. Admito que será una de las muchas ventajas de convertirla en mi mujer —el bermejo fue hasta ella y acarició uno de los rizos platinados que escapaban de su moño—, siempre he encontrado estimulantes los desafíos.

Elsa retrocedió bruscamente.

—Se confunde usted señor, si piensa que le dejaré aprovecharse de mí con facilidad. Este no es más que un matrimonio de conveniencia y planeo esforzarme al mínimo por mantener las apariencias en casa. Ya bastante tengo haciéndome a la idea de convivir con usted —lo miró con desdén—. El hecho de que firme un papel no significa que vaya a ser de su propiedad.

Lejos de ofuscarse, Hans le dirigió una mirada ardiente.

—Tan desafiante como de costumbre —un brazo masculino se enredó posesivamente sobre su cintura—, siempre es un placer discutir con usted, mi lady. Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que asimilar la derrota.

Elsa no pudo resistirse ante la brutal pasión con la cual el pelirrojo la apretó contra él, presionando su boca sobre la suya y entrando sin ningún decoro para saborear su lengua y su paladar, logrando encenderle la sangre y acelerando su corazón con violencia. Hizo un esfuerzo por resistirse, únicamente logrando que Hans enterrara una mano entre sus cabellos. Y por un instante tuvo el irresistible deseo de abandonarse entre sus brazos, vencida por el placer.

—Nunca podrás escapar de mí, Elsa. He esperado este momento por demasiado tiempo, siempre quise poseerte —le confesó, separándose de ella con la respiración entrecortada y sosteniendo su quijada con una mano, sin hacerle daño— y te juré que algún día lo haría. Haré que me ames —le prometió, logrando que la consternación se apoderara de sus ojos azules.

Y aquello era apenas el comienzo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Con lo que me gustan los romances de época. :3 Ay criaturas, ese Hans a veces es de lo peor pero así lo quiero y obvio no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a retomar sus dotes de manipulación, al escribir como atrapaba a copo de nieve en un matrimonio lleno de pasión y confrontaciones. Más porque estoy segura de que Elsa no le pondrá las cosas tan fáciles (porque nadie jode con copo de nieve), y al final el pelirrojo terminará enamorado de ella. Eso sí, desde el principio habría mucho lemmon sabrosón del que nos encanta para descargar sus diferencias. ¡Ayyyy! *w*

Hasta me dan ganas de escribir un fic más largo, por desgracia no tengo tiempo. :( Pero ahí queda la idea para quien la quiera tomar, con confianza. Aunque sea denle un oneshot a la tía Frozen, jajaja.

En fin, nos vemos mañana con un prompt por demás interesante. 7u7 ¡Manténganse geniales!


	5. Día 5

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Luego de caer en las aguas encantadas de un lago, Hans creyó que no había nada peor que resignarse a vivir con esa maldición que lo transformaba en mujer cada vez que se daba una ducha fría. Pero su traviesa novia no tardaría en hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

.

Día 5

 _Prompt:_ Transformación hombre/mujer

 _Género:_ Humor/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ Aliniss

* * *

 **Adaptándose a los cambios**

* * *

—¡NO OTRA VEZ! —Elsa se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito femenino proveniente del baño y levantó la mirada del libro que leía, recostada junto a _Marshmallow_ en su habitación.

El felino clavó sus pupilas azules con astucia en la puerta, donde no tardó en aparecer una despampanante pelirroja envuelta en una toalla masculina y con el cabello húmedo, despidiendo chispas con la mirada.

—¡Elsa! ¡¿Cómo es que el calentador no funciona de nuevo?! ¡Sabes que no puedo bañarme con agua fría! ¡Joder, esto no puede seguir así!

La rubia suspiró mientras su gato agitaba la cola de manera burlona. Y pensar que ahora tendría que lidiar con aquella situación por el resto de su vida: no todos los días tu novio cambiaba de sexo de manera intermitente.

Todo había comenzado el verano anterior, durante ese viaje a China para el que habían ahorrado por meses. Se habían hospedado en la casa de campo de su amiga Fa Mulán, una profesora de artes marciales que vivía a pocos kilómetros de Beijing. La ancestral propiedad de su familia se encontraba cerca de una hermosa laguna que, de acuerdo con las leyendas locales, estaba maldita.

Cualquier cosa que cayera dentro sufriría una transformación irrevocable. Claro que ellos no eran supersticiosos y mucho menos se iban a creer que ese cuento chino era verdad, ¿o sí?

Tuvieron que cambiar de opinión tan pronto como Hans se cayó al agua por andar tonteando en el bote y salió convertido en una hermosa mujer.

—Les dije que no fueran a jugar a ese lago, idiotas —fue todo lo que Mulán o Ping, como se hacía llamar a veces, les había dicho "comprensivamente".

Ahora sabían que su afición al travestismo era más que eso. Y que el pobre Shang no estaba tan confundido con su orientación como pensaban.

La blonda cerró su libro con suavidad y se acercó a Hans para tranquilizarlo.

—No es para tanto —abrazó su delgada figura por detrás—. Podría ser peor.

—¿Podría ser peor? ¡Elsa, tengo una maldita vagina! —chilló la muchacha de manera aguda.

—Solo necesitamos un poco de agua caliente y volverás a ser tú. No es tan grave —Elsa la miró con atención. Debía admitir que Hans era una mujer muy bella, con su silueta atlética y proporcionada, de caderas redondas y pechos altos, su largo pelo rojo y esas pupilas esmeraldas que le quitaban el aliento— aunque tampoco es que esto me moleste demasiado.

—¿Cómo qué no te molesta? —le espetó la colorada.

—Pues no. Ya sabes que en lo que a mis gustos sexuales se refiere soy… flexible.

—Sí, eso me quedó muy claro aquella vez en la que te descubrí toqueteándote con Rapunzel —dijo Hans de mal talante.

—Hey, creí que te gustaría ver a dos chicas haciéndolo. Quería darte una sorpresa.

—Con esa hippie, ¿en serio? —inquirió la pelirroja desdeñosamente. No soportaba que nadie le pusiera las manos encima a Elsa, fuese hombre o mujer— Hasta yo estoy mejor que esa escuálida bruja.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón —las manos níveas la desprendieron de la toalla para posarse sobre sus pechos desnudos, sobresaltándola.

—E-Elsa, ¡¿qué haces?! —nunca habían intimado mientras él estaba transformado.

—Mmm… no es justo, tus senos son más grandes que los míos —dijo la platinada frunciendo los labios. Aun en su forma femenina su pareja le sacaba una cabeza de altura, era más fuerte y poseía unos atributos estupendos—, a estas alturas voy a considerar hacerme un implante.

—Están perfectos como son, créeme —Hans se dio la vuelta para mirarla, repentinamente excitado—, toda tú eres perfecta.

Ambas se observaron profundamente y entonces presionaron sus labios con fuerza, devorando la boca de la otra. Elsa sintió como las manos ajenas tiraban de su vestido desesperadamente, arrancándoselo hasta dejarla únicamente con su ropa interior de encaje.

—Oh, gatita —los ojos hambrientos de la colorada vagaron por su cuerpo, ansiosos—, realmente eres preciosa.

Dejó que la despojara de su sostén, revelando dos cimas blancas y menos prominentes que las suyas, aunque igualmente hermosas a sus ojos. A diferencia de los hombres que buscaban a mujeres exuberantes, a él le gustaban las chicas esbeltas y delicadas, justo como su reina de hielo. Elsa la empujó a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que me gusta de tu nueva condición? —lo miró perversamente— Ahora vamos a ser realmente iguales en la cama. Puede que incluso te domine un poco…

Justo cuando la rubia comenzaba a acariciar el valle entre sus senos, la otra se dio la vuelta con habilidad y de un instante a otro, ella quedó atrapada bajo su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus delgadas muñecas eran apresadas por una de sus manos e inmovilizadas sobre su cabeza.

—Hombre o no, yo soy quien sigue mandando en la cama —la albina le miró indignada y forcejeó en vano, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada asesina—, que te quede claro, copo de nieve.

—¡Eres una…! —su protesta se vio interrumpida por la boca de su captora, quien recorrió con la lengua su paladar, haciéndola estremecer.

Su mano libre se introdujo con propiedad en sus braguitas, presionando su intimidad sin compasión y haciendo que se arqueara, gimiendo. Ya no podía más, aquellos dedos invasores en contraste con su propia inmovilidad y la boca femenina que ahora jugaba con sus pechos, y los senos de la colorada que se oprimían contra su piel…

Abandonada al placer, Elsa liberó un profundo gemido.

Una hora más tarde, Hans suspiró entre el agua caliente de la bañera, ya convertido en un hombre otra vez y con el frágil cuerpo de su novia entre sus brazos.

—Te extrañé, viejo amigo —musitó, mirando entre sus piernas.

—Por favor, solo se fue por un rato. Además no negarás que fue el mejor sexo que hemos tenido en meses.

En eso la muchacha no se equivocaba. Tal vez no fuera tan malo ser una chica de vez en cuando.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hoy me pasé a dejarles esto más temprano, pues la tía Frozen tendrá un día ocupado, criaturas. Y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo hice al escribirlo, ¡mi primer yuri! 7u7

Sí, debo decir que cuando Ali me propuso esta viñeta me acordé inmediatamente de Ranma 1/2, uno de los pocos animes que he visto en mi vida, ¡como me gustaba! Seguro que ustedes también lo veían, ¿no? :3 Lo cierto es que si Hans fuera mujer tendría que ser una tan sexy como Elsa. Y como escribir sobre otras sexualidades no es algo que me disguste, me dije a mí misma, ¿por qué no?

 _Guest_ : I know, seeing the confrontations between Hans and Elsa is the very essence of this ship. xD And I admit that I love writing Rapunzel, for some reason I always come up with the craziest comments for her, haha. Do not tell me about the last cartoon! The temptation to make a longer fic is too much, both for the time and for the characters. But if you or someone from the fandom in English has some inspiration, here is the idea for you to take it. ;)

Ojalá este pequeño lime no las haya asustado chiquillas, jajaja, (que digo, ¡si no hay nadie más pervertido que ustedes! Hasta podrían sentar cátedra sobre como escribir las más depravadas escenas Iceburns y hacerme ver como una inocente amateur).

¡Devuelvo reviews en la noche!


	6. Día 6

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Sirviendo como enfermera para los soldados heridos, Elsa creía que no habría nada que pudiera conmoverla más nunca. Pero un encuentro inesperado con un antiguo amor de juventud revive en ella el dolor y el horror de la pérdida.

.

Día 6

 _Prompt:_ Segunda Guerra Mundial

 _Género:_ Tragedy/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 936

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Ydna. Westergaard

* * *

 **La promesa**

* * *

Tuvo que verlo detenidamente para poder reconocerlo. Tenía el rostro sucio y magullado, había adelgazado un poco y la barba le había crecido de manera descuidada alrededor de la mandíbula, dándole un aire más triste y maduro. Lo habían transportado desde la frontera polaca, tras resultar herido con los hombres de su batallón. Era 1944 y la guerra contra Alemania seguía causando los peores estragos.

Elsa sintió un nudo en la garganta y vendó la cabeza del inconsciente pelirrojo. A su alrededor, sus compañeras seguían trabajando incansablemente para atender a los otros soldados; una tarea precaria debido a los pocos recursos con los que contaban.

Tuvo que contener un grito ahogado al revisar la pierna del soldado y comprobar que la gangrena comenzaba a extenderse. Si sobrevivía a aquel incidente, iba a quedar lisiado de por vida.

Había visto muchas cosas horribles durante el tiempo que llevaba desempeñándose como enfermera voluntaria, en ese precario hospital. Las circunstancias demandaban que fuera fría y eficiente, a pesar de los gemidos de dolor de los hombres y sus miradas vacías y llenas de tristeza.

No obstante, era diferente cuando se trataba de atender a alguien que conocía. El dolor le atravesó el pecho como un puñal.

Había conocido a Hans Westergaard hace cinco años en la capital francesa, justo antes de que toda aquella locura comenzara. Tenía dieciséis años y el ascenso del fascismo aún se vislumbraba como una lejana amenaza, que difícilmente extendería sus garras por Europa.

Que equivocados habían estado.

Todos los días salía de casa en bicicleta junto a su hermana para ir al colegio, y lo veía pasar con algunos de sus hermanos mayores rumbo de la universidad. Le molestaban las sonrisas arrogantes que le dirigía y la facilidad que tenía para hacerla rabiar con una sola palabra.

Solo él sabía como derribar todas sus defensas.

—Deja de mirarme con ojos asesinos, pequeña tramposa. Un día vamos a casarnos. Y entonces tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para discutir.

—Te haces demasiadas ilusiones, Westergaard.

A pesar de la bulla en sus palabras, la rubia no había podido evitar mirar con ojos resplandecientes el sencillo pero hermoso anillo de oro blanco que él había deslizado por su dedo anular, ni la maravillosa violencia con la que había latido su corazón.

—Es una promesa, Elsa. A donde vayas, iré a buscarte.

Tiempo después, ella había partido con su familia a Polonia y la guerra había estallado sin remedio. Los años se habían precipitado sobre ellos, carentes de compasión. Mientras el mundo le arrebataba su inocencia, la frecuencia de sus cartas había ido espaciándose hasta desaparecer por completo.

Elsa casi había olvidado al joven apuesto que solía cortejarla en su adolescencia, hasta aquella mañana. Miró el anillo aun presente en su mano izquierda y luego a Hans.

Ni un solo instante había despertado.

Lentamente colocó una mano en su mejilla áspera, preguntándose que circunstancias lo habrían llevado a pelear en el frente, por cuantas desdichas habría tenido que pasar hasta entonces. Todos habían perdido demasiado en esa guerra.

Hans reaccionó ante la caricia en su rostro y abrió los ojos con dificultad, perdido ante el dolor lacerante de su cuerpo. Supo por la mirada en sus pupilas que la había reconocido, aunque probablemente pensara que se trataba de un sueño. Estaba demasiado débil como para pensar con racionalidad.

—Te dije que te encontraría.

Elsa le devolvió una ardiente mirada, sintiendo despertar en su interior algo que creía perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Si de verdad quedaba esperanza en algún rincón del planeta, tendría que ser lo suficientemente incauta como para aferrarse a una nueva oportunidad de huir juntos a un sitio donde todo pudiera ser como antaño.

Pero una voz en su interior le recordó que nunca podría ser la misma de antes, y ciertamente, él tampoco.

—Voy a morir, ¿no? Lo lamento…

—Deja de mirarme con esa cara de lástima —murmuró ella, esbozando una triste sonrisa—. Un día vamos a casarnos, ¿ya te olvidaste?

Hans le devolvió el gesto, invadido por la pena.

—Ya deberías saberlo —musitó—, no soy bueno cumpliendo mis promesas.

—No hables —Elsa le tocó el pelo con una mano—, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas.

—Al menos pude verte una vez más, antes de que todo acabara. Nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

La muchacha se quedó lívida.

—¿Por qué dejaste de escribir?

—No quería. Mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que enlistarnos —algo en los ojos del bermejo se apagó—. Todos están muertos.

Ya lo imaginaba. Ella también había perdido a su padre.

—Me habría gustado cumplir con mi palabra —vio en su semblante que estaba agotado y la mano con la que lo acariciaba le tembló—, envejecer a tu lado. Siempre te he querido más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

La aludida contuvo un sollozo.

—Lo siento, Elsa —susurró él—. Estoy muy cansado.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse, supo que no podía hacer nada por él. Casi era mejor que muriera. No soportaba su sufrimiento.

Con el corazón destrozado, la joven se inclinó sobre él y rozó sus labios con los suyos, reviviendo por un breve instante el inmenso amor que se habían tenido en la adolescencia.

Hans cerró sus ojos y no volvió a abrirlos más. La muchacha se derrumbó ahí mismo, ante el asombro y la tristeza de sus compañeras, quienes dentro de poco se llevarían el cuerpo como si nada hubiera ocurrido ahí. Algún día, ella aprendería a vivir con su recuerdo. Pero jamás se desprendería del anillo que llevaba en su mano.

Aunque había roto su promesa, siempre lo seguiría amando.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

 _"Me apetece algo con final triste y desgarrador y que a la vez me haga maldecir y así con intensidad..."_ , palabras textuales de la autora de este prompt con ganas de drama. Chiquilla, te cumplí. Y también puse a Elsa vestida de enfermera, como querías. Espero que esto te haya conmovido, porque a mí sí. T-T Ay maripositas, es bien difícil cuando nuestros pajaritos no siempre pueden estar juntos.

Lo cierto es que también me obsesiona un poco el tema de la SGM, ofrece un ambiente tan trágico e ideal para las historias de amor. En esta ocasión nuestros queridos Helsa se separaron, pero no lloren, que nos quedan 24 viñetas por delante para vivir su amor de diversas formas. D:

 _Guest_ : I know, if Hans is handsome and sexy as a man, as woman he have to be a total supermodel. xD I love to add references to other characters and stories from Disney, it's universe is fascinating and has so many possibilities. :)

Nos leemos mañana con un episodio más optimista. Se me cuidan, criaturas. :3


	7. Día 7

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Marcado desde su nacimiento, Hans quería negarse a creer que su destino estaba unido al de una única persona en el mundo. Pero un accidente le demostraría que a veces, el destino podía ser desalmado al entrelazar los caminos de dos seres humanos.

.

Día 7

 _Prompt:_ Almas gemelas

 _Género:_ Drama/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Pazhitaa 714

* * *

 **Marcas inquebrantables**

* * *

Su madre le había hablado acerca del vínculo invisible e inquebrantable que unía a dos personas a través del tiempo y la distancia, tal vez incluso de varias vidas. No todos los humanos en el mundo llegaban a desarrollarlo, pero había algunos que, sin importar las circunstancias, estaban destinados a enamorarse de su alma gemela, su complemento universal. Si la encontraban.

Hans sabía que esa persona tenía que existir en alguna parte del mundo, la palabra que marcaba la piel bronceada de su antebrazo era una prueba fehaciente. Eran solo cuatro letras, trazadas con una caligrafía impecable y elegante, como un tatuaje permanente y que hacían referencia a alguien a quien nunca había conocido en su vida: _Elsa_.

A veces se preguntaba que sentido tendría aquella maldita marca de nacimiento, incapaz de borrarse o ser disimulada.

—Lo entenderás una vez que la encuentres.

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras que había pronunciado su madre, antes de extinguirse por completo ante el cáncer. Aquel día, todos sus consejos y optimismo habían muerto con ella.

Para Hans, el mundo era tal como lo veían sus ojos. Un serie interminable de grises y neutros, depresiva y monótona. Los colores no existían en su universo.

A veces, las visiones de su madre convaleciente en el hospital se mezclaban con las pesadillas que lo atormentaban desde niño. Esas en las que se veía a sí mismo, (solo ahora que se había convertido en un adulto joven, se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido él), caminando en medio del frío, vestido con ropas de otra época y alzando una espada para terminar con la vida de la frágil muchacha que sollozaba, arrodillada en el suelo.

Nunca le había visto la cara. Siempre se despertaba antes de hacerle daño, agitado y sudando frío.

Tras la muerte de su madre, decidió abandonarse a sí mismo. Su aprecio por la vida disminuyó a tal grado, que comenzó a despilfarrar sus ahorros en interminables noches de juerga. Daba lo mismo, no había nadie en casa esperándolo y a nadie le importaría lo que ocurriera con él a partir de ahora.

Estaba solo.

Entonces ocurrió el accidente. Antes de despertar en una cama de hospital, lo último que el pelirrojo recordaba era haber subido a su auto en completo estado de ebriedad y manejar a toda velocidad rumbo a casa.

—Pensábamos que no despertarías, tal vez esa habría sido la mejor opción, pero parece ser que eres más resistente de lo que aparentas, ¿no, hijo? Lamentablemente nadie puede decir lo mismo de la chica contra la que te estrellaste. Lleva en coma una semana —Hans sintió un vacío en el estómago al escuchar al oficial de policía que fue a visitarlo—. Veremos si la suerte te sigue sonriendo, muchacho. Si esa joven se muere, irás a la cárcel de por vida.

En cuanto pudo pararse de la cama por su cuenta, lo primero que hizo fue atreverse a ir a la habitación 115, donde había escuchado, se encontraba la muchacha. Leyó el nombre que figuraba en la puerta y el corazón se le encogió.

 _Elsa Sorensen_. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

La vio, postrada en la cama, pálida como la porcelana. Nunca antes se habían conocido, pero su silueta y su pelo blanquecino le resultaban familiares. Supo que era ella a quien tantas veces había visto en sus sueños y sintió un escalofrío.

Con suma suavidad tomó su muñeca y revisó el dorso de su brazo, sin sorprenderse al descubrir las cuatro letras que marcaban su piel.

 _Hans_.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Desesperado, se arrodilló a un lado de la cama y oprimió su pequeña mano entre las suyas. No se había sentido tan solo y miserable desde la muerte de su madre. ¿Qué había hecho?

—Perdóname —sollozó, sintiendo rabia contra sí mismo—, ¡perdóname! Por favor… despierta…

Una serie de pasos a sus espaldas lo sobresaltaron. Una mujer de amplio parecido con Elsa se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo…

—¡Aléjate de mi niña! ¡Enfermera!

Angustiado, Hans soltó la mano de la muchacha y se incorporó.

—Por favor…

—¡Enfermera!

A sus espaldas, una de las máquinas a las cuales se encontraba conectada la paciente produjo un pitido. Tanto él como la recién llegada palidecieron, mirando con terror a la chica.

—¡Elsa! —su madre se abalanzó sobre ella, mirándola con desesperación— ¡No! ¡No!

Lívido en su lugar, Hans observó como un médico y un par de enfermeras entraban en la habitación, una de ellas apartando a la pobre mujer a la fuerza en tanto el galeno daba indicaciones de emergencia. Los minutos siguientes fueron una pesadilla.

Fue testigo de como la vida escapaba del cuerpo de Elsa lentamente, pendiendo de un hilo. Y presencio como en el último instante, el dispositivo volvía a producir un sonido intermitente, cortando el terrible zumbido que había anunciado su deceso. Habían logrado salvarla.

—Signos vitales estables. Procedan con el suero.

El alivio que sintió fue tan inmenso, que por un momento creyó que colapsaría ahí mismo. Se quedó mirando como las enfermeras terminaban de atender a la muchacha y como su madre la abrazaba suavemente, llorando agotada. Sintió una humedad recorriendo su mejilla y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él también lloraba.

Un movimiento en la mano de la chica atrajo su atención. Sus dedos se movían.

—¿Elsa? —su madre se separó de ella y la llamó, seguramente también notando que algo pasaba.

Hans nunca olvidaría el instante en el que ella abrió sus ojos. Aquello había sido como ver la luz al final del túnel, después de un siglo sumido en la oscuridad. En medio del gris que siempre había poblado su entorno, reconoció una tonalidad que no había visto jamás. Sus pupilas eran de un color azul intenso. Tan azules como el hielo.

El tatuaje en su brazo le quemaba.

Elsa lo miró y pronunció su nombre como si lo conociera. Y entonces su mundo se llenó de color.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Después de la escena tan trágica de ayer, nos merecíamos algo con más esperanza. x3 Bueno, si bien esto también tuvo su buena dosis de drama, podemos ver que el final se insinúa como uno feliz, con una nueva oportunidad para los queridos Helsa.

Entrando un poco en contexto para comprender mejor la historia: Hans entra en depresión luego de la muerte de su madre, su única familia y es atormentado por los recuerdos de su vida pasada, (en el universo canon). Hasta antes de conocer a Elsa, era incapaz de distinguir los colores y se preguntaba el porque de su marca de nacimiento, que ella comparte. Estas dos características como muy amablemente me informó Pazhita, son distintivas del Soulmate Universe, osea, ese universo donde las almas gemelas están destinadas a buscar a su otra mitad. ¿No es hermoso? *-* ¡Desde que me comentó el prompt supe que tenía que trabajarlo sí o sí!

 _Guest_ : I know the previous story was so sad. T-T I hope this new scene be more nice to you. ;)

Nos vemos mañana con otra interesante propuesta para nuestros pajaritos. e.e


	8. Día 8

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras aceptar el mando de un regimiento en plena guerra, Hans no puede evitar la repentina atracción que uno de sus soldados despierta en él. ¿Quién es realmente Einar Solberg y por qué le hace experimentar cosas tan extrañas?

.

Día 8

 _Prompt:_ Soldado y general

 _Género:_ Acción/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 965

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Rosalind Marie

* * *

 **En la guerra y en el amor…**

* * *

La primera vez que sus ojos se habían posado en Einar Solberg, lo primero que el General Westergaard pensó fue que aquel chiquillo escuálido no sobreviviría ni un minuto en el campo de batalla. Era débil, torpe y por si fuera poco, algo afeminado; lo suficiente como para que ni sus propios compañeros en el regimiento lo tomaran en cuenta. Su andrógina apariencia tampoco le ayudaba en demasía.

Einar estaba dotado de una palidez increíble y era tan delgado, que bien podría haber pasado por una chica. Su pelo siempre se hallaba oculto bajo un casco o bajo los remendados sombreros que hacían juego con sus pantalones masculinos y pasados de moda. La armadura le venía un poco grande y sus enormes ojos azules destacaban demasiado en medio de su blanco cutis. Había llegado desde su pueblo natal para enlistarse en el ejército, esperando poder reemplazar a su padre en la guerra que se avecinaba.

Prácticamente le había suplicado admitirlo, por consideración a la salud de su progenitor, la cual ya no era la misma de antes. Y mientras lo miraba con aquellas enormes pupilas de zafiro, él se había visto obligado a aceptar, casi a regañadientes.

Hans se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que si el niño fuera una jovencita, no le importaría tenerle una noche en su pabellón privado.

Casi al instante se sintió horrorizado de sus propios pensamientos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba a solas con una mujer y la abstinencia le estaba afectando. Quizá fuera por eso que el pobre Einar se ganó su antipatía desde el principio.

—¡No vas a durar un segundo aunque te quedes en las trincheras! ¡Ni siquiera sabes usar una espada! —le había gritado en una ocasión, luego de un arduo entrenamiento.

El chiquillo había acabado hecho trizas, con el rostro magullado y respirando entrecortadamente en el suelo. Hans lo había mirado con decepción.

—Nunca serás un buen soldado.

Pero contra sus pronósticos, el muchacho se superó. Lidió sin quejarse con cada una de las pruebas asignadas en el campamento, demostrando que después de todo, tal vez si tenía oportunidad cuando estuvieran en combate.

Hans no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Adonde fuera, su bella mirada lo perseguía en recuerdos. Su sonrisa, insólitamente deslumbrante, también lo tenía descolocado. Una vez había soñado que lo sometía bajo su peso y en medio de una pasión febril, le besaba hambrientamente al tiempo que sus cuerpos se fundían. En esa ocasión se había despertado tan sobresaltado que estuvo sin conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer.

Jamás pensó que agradecería tanto el verse inmenso en el campo de batalla. Pelear contra sus adversarios al menos le concedería una tregua de aquellas extrañas sensaciones.

Él no podía pensar en su subordinado de ese modo. No podía desearlo con la misma desesperación que a una mujer, ni podía albergar el menor afecto hacia su persona. Hans siempre había sido un hombre recto. En todos los aspectos.

De pronto, el bermejo se sintió desfallecer al distinguir como a lo lejos, su soldado era herido por uno los invasores. El chico emitió un alarido de dolor cuando el arma afilada se abrió paso entre su armadura, sobresaltando a su General.

—¡Einar!

El jovencito cayó malherido en medio de la nieve, mientras el enemigo emprendía la retirada. Una mancha carmesí se extendía en su pecho.

Hans llegó junto al sujeto que acababa de hacerle daño y lo atravesó con su espada sin contemplaciones, matándolo en el acto.

Einar se desmayó.

Se arrodilló junto a él y ordenó de inmediato que lo trasladaran de vuelta al campamento, antes de correr desesperado a buscar ayuda. Las horas consecuentes se convirtieron en un suplicio para él.

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba exactamente con Einar Solberg, o tal vez sí y eso era lo que más lo asustaba. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan fuerte por otro hombre.

Si él moría, si no podía ver una vez más sus bellos ojos azules… el mundo dejaría de tener sentido.

—Mi General —el médico del regimiento lo llamó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hans se volvió hacia él y sintió inquietud al notar la expresión de su rostro. El hombre estaba pálido y sorprendido.

—Creo que hay algo que tiene que ver.

Con seriedad, el pelirrojo entró en la tienda de campaña adaptada para atender a su soldado. Einar estaba tendido en un camastro, sumido en la inconsciencia. Solo que él ya no era Einar. Aun debajo de las sábanas fue capaz de distinguir la silueta de dos pechos redondos y erguidos.

El militar frunció el ceño y se volvió a ver al doctor, como pidiendo una explicación. Este se limitó a agachar la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra.

Hans retiró la sábana con lentitud y no hubo lugar para albergar dudas.

El torso de la joven había sido debidamente vendado para contener la hemorragia y encima de sus improvisadas curaciones, se alzaban sus senos blancos y perfectos, coronados por areolas rosadas. El General sintió como su hombría reaccionaba ante semejante visión y volvió a cubrir a la muchacha, incómodo.

—Debe haber tenido una buena razón para urdir el engaño —se atrevió a murmurar el médico, mirándola con lástima—. Pobre chiquilla.

Eso, una buena razón. Y tendría que explicársela con detalle si quería salir indemne de allí, porque hurtar la identidad de un hombre reclutado, era una falta grave que se castigaba con rigor.

Hans despidió al galeno, no sin antes advertirle que tendría que guardar la mayor de las discreciones y se volvió hacia la chica para apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente, rozando la piel del rostro con las yemas de sus dedos. Era tan suave como lo había imaginado. Suspiró.

Al menos ahora le sería más sencillo admitir sus sentimientos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ese Hans es un pillo y por poco nos sale bicicleto (bisexual, para quienes no entiendan mi jerga). xD

Rosalind se inspiró en Mulán para darme este prompt que desde luego, me pareció increíble para jugar con el Helsa. Nada como ver a mi bello pelirrojo teniendo dudas porque aceptémoslo, siendo hombre o mujer Elsa siempre lo atraparía con sus encantos. 7u7 ¡Son tan bellos!

 _Guest_ : I know, for me Elsa belongs to Hans and Hans belongs to Elsa, no matter what Disney says! T-T Thank you for leave your comments in every chapter! It means so much for me. n.n

Ya saben que por aquí nos vemos mañana y con un prompt por demás mágico. 7u7 ¡Ahora a contestar reviews!


	9. Día 9

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

¿Había algo peor que extraviar la varita y llegar tarde a clase de Pociones, con la profesora que más odiabas en toda la maldita escuela? Al parecer sí y Elsa, una joven aprendiz de bruja, está a punto de descubrirlo junto a su muy odiado rival.

.

Día 9

 _Prompt:_ Harry Potter AU

 _Género:_ Humor/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ C. G. G. T.

* * *

 **Aroma particular**

* * *

—¡Voy tarde, voy tarde! —eludiendo a los múltiples alumnos con túnicas negras que se interponían en su camino, Elsa corría hacia el aula de Pociones Mágicas, donde la clase había comenzado hacía diez minutos.

Normalmente era una chica puntual y responsable, pero aquella mañana su travieso gato, _Marshmallow_ , había insistido en ocultar su varita mágica debajo de la cama. Aquel no era su día.

Esta vez la profesora Gothel iba a envenenarla de verdad.

Sujetando el pesado tomo de pócimas entre sus brazos, la alumna de la casa de Ravenclaw se adentró en el área de las mazmorras y entró en su salón intempestivamente.

—Vaya, veo que ha decidido unírsenos esta mañana, señorita Sorensen —habló la profesora, una amargada mujer que parecía más interesada en preparar brebajes para disimular su vejez que enseñar a sus estudiantes—. Pero no sé de qué me sorprende, al parecer la reinita tiene cosas más importantes que atender que esta asignatura.

—¡Lo siento mucho, profesora! ¡Iba a venir a tiempo, pero yo…!

—Cállese —la cortó Gothel mirándola con frialdad—, más vale que no se repita. Vaya junto al señor Westergaard y abra su libro en la página setenta y uno.

Roja como un tomate, Elsa avanzó hasta el asiento indicado. Allí, un humeante caldero desprendía vapores de color perla, inundando la mazmorra de aromas.

¿Qué poción sería esa? No la reconocía.

—¿Se te pegaron las sábanas, sangre sucia? —la venenosa voz de Hans llegó hasta sus oídos no bien se hubo sentado.

—Sí, estaba soñando con el último partido de Quidditch. Cuando te tiré de la escoba y lloraste como una niñita.

—¡No lloré! ¡Esa estúpida de Anna me lanzó un hechizo para confundirme y me rompí la nariz! —Hans la fulminó con la mirada— Pasé toda la maldita noche en la enfermería.

—Como sea.

—Despídete de la Copa de Quidditch. He estado entrenando todo el maldito año para patearte el trasero como la sangre sucia que eres. Te voy a destruir, Elsa. Y cuando estés arrodillada en medio de la cancha, llorando como una zorra, voy a beberme tus lágrimas de humillación.

—Ahórrame los detalles de tus sueños imposibles, Westergaard. ¿Por qué no vas y se los cuentas a alguien a quien le interesen, como tus mil hermanos? Oh, espera, a ellos no les interesas. Tu vida es tan triste.

—¡Silencio! —Gothel acalló la furiosa respuesta que el joven estaba a punto de darle— Como les decía antes de la interrupción de su compañera, hoy estudiaremos la preparación de una de las pócimas más potentes que existen. ¿Alguien sabe que es la Amortentia?

En la parte trasera del salón, una muchacha de pelo castaño despegó la nariz de su libro y alzó la mano con velocidad. Bella Dupond era la definición perfecta de una auténtica comelibros. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba en la biblioteca; su más ferviente obsesión, aparte de pelearse verbalmente con ese tipo rudo de séptimo año al que apodaban "la Bestia", parecían ser los libros.

—¿Por qué no dejamos que alguien más conteste esta pregunta, señorita Dupond? Para variar un poco —Gothel puso sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué tal usted, señorita Sorensen? Ya que además de llegar tarde parece tan interesada en discutir con su compañero.

Unas risas resonaron discretamente entre el resto de la clase.

—La Amortentia es un poderoso elixir que provoca en quien lo bebe una obsesión desmedida, a menudo confundida con el amor.

—Bien, veo que hizo su tarea —masculló Gothel, obviamente insatisfecha al ver que fallaba en avergonzarla—. La Amortentia queridos míos, es muy peligrosa. Puede reconocerse por el peculiar aroma que desprende, una fragancia que hace que la persona afectada recuerde el olor de las cosas que ama, o el de la persona de quien realmente está enamorada, incluso si no lo sabe.

Elsa arrugó la nariz y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Hans. Parecía que el maldito se había echado encima la botella de colonia completa. En realidad no le molestaba tanto, su olor a menta, madera y cítricos le recordaba un poco el invierno. También percibía una ligera fragancia a cerdas de escoba y tarta de calabaza, lo que hizo rugir ligeramente su estómago.

Maldita sea, ni siquiera había desayunado y ahora estaba ahí, sentada con ese idiota en una clase que odiaba.

No era más que un presumido, como todos los Slytherin. Lo odiaba tanto.

—Ahora, una pequeña demostración práctica. Acérquese al caldero, señor Westergaard, y díganos que huele.

Sobresaltado por la petición de su profesora, Hans obedeció y aspiró profundamente el delicioso y familiar aroma que lo había acompañado desde el principio de la clase. Había olido algo muy similar antes… ¿pero dónde?

—Huelo vainilla… chocolate caliente y pergaminos nuevos. Lilas y —el muchacho dudó—… no sé… ¿pelo de gato?

Elsa arrugó el ceño y lo observó sospechosamente.

—Sí, creo que es pelo de gato. Supongo… un momento, ¿qué demonios…? —Hans se detuvo con la cara a centímetros del vapor del caldero.

Una expresión de horror se había apoderado de sus facciones. Miró lentamente a Elsa y vio que ella lo contemplaba con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

No era posible…

—Muy bien, creo que ya vimos suficiente. Vayan en orden a tomar los ingredientes mencionados en la página de sus libros y comenzaremos con la preparación…

Mientras los otros alumnos se paraban a su alrededor, Elsa intentó no mirar al bermejo, que se había quedado como estático. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y su estómago se había contraído, pero no por el hambre.

Ni siquiera quería prestar atención a la absurda posibilidad que se abría paso en su mente, una tan terrible, que no se creía capaz de volver a mirar a Hans a la cara. Él la observó de reojo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, fruncieron el ceño y voltearon las caras, ruborizados. Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a murmurar comentarios desagradables hacia el otro, durante el resto de la clase.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ansiaba mucho, mucho llegar hasta este prompt. ¡Mil gracias a C.C.G.T. por sugerirlo! Ay chiquilla, con lo que me encanta escribir la confrontación entre estos dos caramelitos. ¿Cómo lo hice? :3

Admito que sería fascinante escribir un Helsa en el ambiente de Harry Potter. En este AU, Elsa es la talentosa hija de una pareja de no magos, que por supuesto quedó en Ravenclaw por ser inteligente. 7u7 Y Hans por supuesto en Slytherin, pues él no solo es sexy sino también malvado, y ama molestar a copo de nieve. D: Sin embargo ya ven que por más que quieran disimular, es imposible negar sus sentimientos. ¡Un par de pillos, eso es lo que son! Mención aparte merecía Bella, mi princesa favorita después de la Reina de las Nieves. A ella la visualizo como una versión muy digna de Hermione Granger en este universo. xD

 _Guest_ : Hans confusion is so fun and sexy. 7w7 He could do a nice couple with a young and male version of Elsa, hahaha. I know, it would be interesting to see her reaction and the deal between both after the revelation. But all of it stays in your imagination! ;)

¡Hasta mañana, pequeñuelas! ¡Ya va a ser viernes! :D


	10. Día 10

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Hans se había convencido de que tenía la novia ideal: linda, tranquila, comprensiva y sobre todo, fiel. Sin embargo era un hecho que Elsa llevaba algunos días actuando de manera extraña, y también era un hecho que él estaba a punto de llevarse una sorpresa desagradable.

.

Día 10

 _Prompt:_ Celos

 _Género:_ Humor/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Dark J. Marshmallow

* * *

 **Sospechas**

* * *

Era imposible que alguien tan honesta y transparente como Elsa Sorensen lo estuviera engañando. Su perfecta y dulce novia no era una de esas rameras que fueran por ahí en busca de aventuras pasajeras, por más que su cuerpo apetitoso y su bello rostro fueran un cebo demasiado tentador para los hombres (y algunas mujeres).

No, Elsa no era ese tipo de chica. Ella era buena y leal, tímida e inocente, demasiado para atreverse a ponerle los cuernos con el primer hijo de vecino que se le pusiera enfrente.

¿Pero entonces por qué estaba sonriendo de esa manera tan amplia, al encontrarse con el rubio y fornido muchacho que la esperaba en el gabinete de aquella cafetería? ¿Por qué él se atrevía a besar su mejilla como si fueran cercanos? ¿Y por qué ambos se fundían en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso para su gusto y reían?

—¡Hija de…! —la exclamación murió en los labios de Hans, quien rápidamente dejó de escudriñar el establecimiento a través de los cristales de su auto para salir y sorprenderla.

La joven acaba de sentarse y ahora, sostenía una mano del blondo entre las suyas, mientras lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír y hablaba con emoción. El pelirrojo entró intempestivamente, sobresaltando a todas las personas que estaban desayunando en aquel instante.

—¡Elsa! —la aludida volteó, asustada por la voz que había gritado su nombre— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

La muchacha soltó al rubio de inmediato.

—Hans, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡No me vengas con preguntas! ¡Sabía que estabas ocultando algo! —la acusó el colorado, sumamente ofendido— ¡Estabas tan extraña desde hace días! ¡Llevo siguiéndote toda la mañana, intentando convencerme de que no eres una traidora!

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—¿Y en vez de eso que es lo que estoy mirando? —el joven prosiguió con sus reclamos, histérico y ajeno a las miradas de intriga, enfado y burla que estaba atrayendo del resto de la clientela— ¡A ti, viéndote a mis espaldas con esta copia patética de Brad Pitt!

—¡Oye, tranquilo mentecato! —exclamó el desconocido, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Veremos quién es el mentecato! —Hans hizo ademán de atacar al rubio, cosa que no logró debido a que su novia se interpuso al instante en su camino, tratando de contenerlo— ¡¿Te gusta meterte con las mujeres de los demás?!

—¡Hans, por favor!

—¡Te enseñaré a intentar a robarte a mi chica! ¡Ahora ven y pelea, marica! ¡Ven y pelea!

—¡Hans! —gritó Elsa, mirándolo lívida de furia— ¡No es lo que estás pensando!

Antes de que el mencionado volviera a gritar, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar a una alegre pelirroja que corrió a toda prisa al encuentro del supuesto amante de Elsa.

—¡Es increíble que estés aquí! —chilló, lanzándose a sus brazos y dejándose envolver por ellos— ¡Hola!

—Hola, cariño —el blondo se inclinó y la besó en los labios, mientras Anna emitía una de sus acostumbradas risitas nerviosas.

—Je je je je je, ¡qué sorpresa! Cuando Elsa me mandó un texto para decir que habías venido, ¡tuve que dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo! ¡No puedo creer que hayas viajado desde tan lejos solo para verme!

—Lo que sea por ti, bebé.

—¿Qué mierda…? —Hans contempló a la pareja sin comprender.

La albina emitió un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hans, te presento a Kristoff. Mi primo —dijo, enviándole una mirada asesina y señalando al rubio.

—¿P-primo?

—Un placer, supongo —masculló el aludido.

—Kristoff y Anna han mantenido una relación a través de Internet desde hace meses, los presenté por Facebook —explicó Elsa—. Él y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para que pudiera sorprenderla este fin de semana. Nunca se habían conocido en persona, a pesar de que todos los días conversan por chat y hacen videollamadas.

—Entre otras cosas. A veces Kristoff me envía fotos de su pene y yo de mis bubis —añadió la colorada sin vergüenza.

—Gracias por esa información, Anna.

—Ugh —Hans hizo una mueca de disgusto—, entonces… ¿él y tú…? ¿Ellos…?

—Pensaba presentártelo esta misma tarde —dijo Elsa con frialdad—, iba a llevarlos a tu apartamento para que comiéramos juntos cuando llegaras del trabajo. Pero supongo que no será necesario, luego de esta escena tan encantadora. Así que, gracias por considerarme una zorra.

Molesta, la platinada tomó su bolso y salió de la cafetería.

—¡Uuuuuuuhhhhh! —Anna hizo un sonido humillante y miró de manera burlona al colorado, quien rápidamente corrió detrás de su novia, avergonzado.

—¡Elsa, espera! —Hans la sujetó por el brazo, impidiendo que se fuera— ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo sabía!

—¿En serio pensaste que sería capaz de engañarte?

—¡No! Quiero decir, sabía que tendría que haber alguna explicación pero enloquecí cuando te vi con él y yo… ¡soy un imbécil! ¡Lo sé!

—Al menos lo admites.

Hans suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Perdóname, no debí desconfiar. Creo… creo que aún no puedo creer que alguien tan buena como tú, esté con un tipo como yo.

—Hans, no otra vez…

—Es la verdad —musitó él, cabizbajo—, eres hermosa, tan madura y sofisticada. Sé cuanto odias los celos, pero no puedo evitarlo. No comprendo porque tendrías que estar conmigo, cuando puedes tener al hombre que quieras. Entiendo si no quieres volver a hablarme después de esto. Quiero decir, siempre termino arruinándolo.

Se quedó de pie en su sitio, esperando a que ella se marchara. En lugar de eso, sintió como Elsa se aproximaba a él y besaba la comisura de sus labios.

—No necesito escucharte repetir toda esa mierda que te dicen tus hermanos. Yo te quiero, Hans —sonrió socarronamente—, aunque a veces seas un idiota.

—¿Eso significa que me perdonas?

—Supongo que sí. Siempre y cuando entres ahí a disculparte. ¡Kristoff no luce como una copia barata de Brad Pitt!

—Sí, él no es tan narizón.

—Hans —la albina le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Bien. Si me disculpo, ¿me dejas verte de nuevo con el disfraz sexy de gato esta noche?

—No tientes a tu suerte.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Feliz viernes criaturitas, ¿cómo la están pasando hoy?

Ay ese Hans, les juro que nuestro pelirrojito es todo un caso, chiquillas. Y bueno, ya que comenzamos la semana con algo tan trágico (¡aun nos duele tu prompt, Ydna! xD), pues teníamos que darle la bienvenida al fin de semana con algo más alegre. Como ve este chico es todo un pillo en la intimidad. Y Anna y Kristoff no se quedan atrás. 7u7

 _Guest_ : I know, I thought in Gothel as potions profesor because you know, it seems like she knows a lot of plants and witchcraft and all these things. :3 And yes, our lovebirds are so stubborn, the only way of realize their feelings for each other was that potion.

Nos leeremos mañana con otra viñeta muy especial, casi tan especial como ustedes. ;)


	11. Día 11

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras ser contratada como maquillista para la producción de una película con gran presupuesto, Elsa se ve trabajando frente a frente con uno de los mejores actores del país, ¿pero tendrá ese pelirrojo algo bueno que ofrecer tras su fachada impenetrable? ¿O será tan malo como todos los villanos a los que interpreta?

.

Día 11

 _Prompt:_ Fan y celebridad

 _Género:_ Humor

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Lollipop87

* * *

 **Detrás de cámara**

* * *

—¡Corten! Buen trabajo. ¡Alisten el maquillaje y vestuario para la siguiente escena!

Al escuchar la orden del director, Elsa se dirigió a toda prisa hacia uno de los laterales del set. Era la primera vez que trabajaba como maquillista en una producción tan grande; un salto importante tras años de deambular por salones de belleza comunes y tutoriales en YouTube. Tras ser contratado por los estudios cinematográficos para encargarse de algunos aspectos técnicos, su buen amigo Tadashi Hamada no había tardado en recomendarla al saber que buscaban personal.

Era una oportunidad única. No solo tendría el privilegio de ver una filmación real, sino que podría convivir con algunos de los mejores actores del mundo. O algo así. En realidad no le permitían hablar con ninguno de ellos, pero la habían asignado como la maquillista personal del villano del filme.

Siempre había querido conocer a su actor favorito.

—¡Maldita sea! —sentado en una silla plegable con su nombre en el respaldo, un apuesto pelirrojo arrojó su vaso de café al suelo, después de haber bebido un sorbo— ¡Te dije que sin azúcar, Phillip! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?! ¡El azúcar afecta mi concentración!

—Lo siento, señor Westergaard.

—Ve a traerme un té chai y más te vale que no tenga una pizca de azúcar. O te despido, inútil. ¡Y dile a esa holgazana de tu novia que se despierte y vaya a buscar a mi perro! ¡Esto no es un maldito hotel!

La rubia se quedó paralizada al mirarlo.

—Estoy rodeado de inútiles.

Hans Westergaard era uno de los actores más famosos del país y en su opinión, el mejor intérprete de todos los tiempos desde Johnny Depp.

No importaba que papel eligiera, sabía camuflarse a la perfección con la piel del personaje. Usualmente le daban papeles antagónicos, a pesar de su porte de príncipe y su rostro de gentil caballero. Había algo en sus ojos verdes que lo volvía sumamente enigmático ante las cámaras.

Elsa pensó que iba a desmayarse. Estaba a tan solo un metro de él y ya sentía que la emoción se la comía viva. Pero ante todo, debía ser una profesional.

—¿Señor Westergaard? Vengo a retocar su rostro.

—Hum.

El aludido ni siquiera la miró. Elsa suspiró y sacó su maletín con brochas, polvos y demás elementos de caracterización.

Lo había maquillado por primera vez en la mañana y durante aquellos sesenta minutos, el pelirrojo había permanecido en silencio, apenas contestando cuando le dio los buenos días. Seguramente odiaba a las fanáticas dementes que perdían el control. Se lo veía tan serio y arrogante, casi como los malos a los que daba vida.

Lo menos que deseaba era parecer una idiota delante de él. Sin embargo, vio como él la miraba de reojo con atención y algo parecía cambiar en su escueta mirada.

—Elsa, ¿cierto? Nos conocimos esta mañana.

" _Oh por Dios, ¡se acuerda de mi nombre!"_

—S-sí —contestó, colocando una brocha circular sobre una polvera y aplicando polvos traslúcidos sobre el cutis del bermejo.

En aquella cinta interpretaba a un malvado comandante del espacio estelar, por lo cual su maquillaje era algo elaborado. Un agresivo delineado se encargaba de destacar sus orbes esmeraldas, mientras los ángulos de su rostro se pronunciaban por medio de un juego de luces y sombras. Y había que mantener todo aquello intacto a lo largo del día.

—Espero no haber parecido un maleducado esta mañana. Me gusta repasar mentalmente mis diálogos antes de entrar a escena, es una rutina.

—No hay problema, lo entiendo —aseguró ella—. Soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo, señor Westergaard —añadió, odiando el tono agudo que se le escapó como consecuencia de la emoción que sentía.

Era tan patética, por todos los cielos.

—¿En serio? Me siento halagado —sonrió él, galantemente—, es un placer que una joven tan hermosa pueda apreciar mi trabajo.

Elsa soltó una risita tonta y se ruborizó, antes de aclararse la garganta y mantener la compostura. Seguramente le decía lo mismo a muchas fans.

—¡Sitron! —una muchacha de largo cabello dorado apareció corriendo en el set tras un hiperactivo labrador— ¡Lo siento mucho, señor Westergaard! ¡Estaba a punto de traerlo cuando escapó del remolque!

—Te pago por cuidar a mi perro, no por descansar y poner excusas.

—Bueno, no estaba descansando. Usted sabe que padezco un trastorno del sueño. Verá, la Narcolepsia es algo muy grave y…

—No te pregunté la historia de tu vida, Aurora —le espetó el colorado, mientras permitía que el perro se subiera a su regazo— Fuera de mi vista.

La muchacha huyó de ahí, avergonzada. Elsa parpadeó con incredulidad y luego observó como el labrador lamía el rostro de su amo, batiendo la cola como si nada.

—¿Y qué tienes que hacer esta noche? ¿Estás libre para cenar?

—¡E-el maquillaje!

—Seh, seh.

—¡Oiga, ese perro no puede estar aquí! —la blonda colocó los brazos en su cintura, indignada— ¡Pasé horas completando su aspecto!

—¿Acabas de levantarme la voz? —Hans arqueó una ceja— ¿Debo recordarte con quien estás hablando? Soy un gran actor, chiquilla.

—¡Y yo una gran maquillista! ¡Desubicado!

—Pues si no te gusta este trabajo, no sé a que viniste. Te hubieras quedado en tu casita de Barbie grabando tutoriales para Internet —Hans tomó el vaso que su asistente le había llevado de vuelta y bebió otro sorbo con arrogancia—. Al fin haces algo bien, Phillip. Voy a tomarme la tarde libre. Avisen al director y nos vemos mañana, inútiles.

Elsa permaneció en su lugar boquiabierta, mirando como el pelirrojo se ponía de pie y salía del set con su perro, orgullosamente. Pateó su maletín de cosméticos y se cruzó de brazos. Hans Westergaard no solo era el mejor actor de todos los tiempos; era un patán insensible, engreído y muy consentido que no valoraba el esfuerzo de los demás.

Toda su vida había admirado a un farsante. Y al parecer se había ganado su enemistad.

Lo que había comenzado como un trabajo de ensueño, acababa de convertirse en su peor pesadilla.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hoy a nuestro pelirrojito le tocó interpretar a un actor especial, demasiado especial diría yo. xD Como me encanta mostrar el lado malvado y arrogante de Hans, ¡es algo que me fascina, chiquillas! ò.ó Yo sé que muchas autoras prefieren redimirlo, mostrar su lado amable y caballeroso y demás, (yo también lo he hecho), pero bueno, yo me enamoré de él cuando se reveló como el chico malo y por eso lo aceptó tal y como es, y celebro su maravillosa maldad. *o* Estoy enferma, lo sé.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció esta nueva viñeta? ¿Esperaban algo así el prompt número 11? ¿Y qué piensan de nuestros invitados especiales de Disney? xD

 _Guest_ : I know, Hans is so perfect that it seems impossible that he can have some insecurity, but inside he is just a shy boy. I mean, it could be possible after all the abuse he probably suffered from his brothers. D: It like to think that the prince could have his own debilities as all of us.

¡Hasta mañana, calabacitas!


	12. Día 12

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras comprometerse con la princesa heredera al trono de Arendelle, Hans se siente triunfal al verse en camino de cumplir con su sueño de ser rey. Lo que no esperaba, era el obstáculo que supondría la indiferencia de su futura esposa. En especial al descubrir la insólita fascinación que provocará en el resto de los herederos sureños.

.

Día 12

 _Prompt:_ Hermanos enamorados

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Belén Rivera

* * *

 **Acorralado**

* * *

De pie frente al espejo, Hans terminó de anudarse la corbata y esbozó una sonrisa ladina, satisfecho con lo que veía. Estaba tan impecable como siempre. Las insignias navales de su breve carrera como Almirante relucían sobre las solapas de su traje azul medianoche.

Con su atractivo considerable y su porte de príncipe, el joven anticipaba ya las coquetas sonrisas que recibiría de las mujeres de la corte, así como las miradas ardientes y tal vez alguna que otra insinuación; cosa que en circunstancias normales no le habría importado atender, siendo un hombre con necesidades como cualquier otro.

Esa noche sin embargo, su atención estaría enfocada en una sola mujer.

Su compromiso oficial con la primogénita del reino de Arendelle sería anunciado en el baile que estaba por celebrarse, y aunque aún no conocía a la muchacha (prometida a él prácticamente desde su concepción), no pensaba arruinar la magnífica oportunidad que el destino le daba.

La posibilidad de ser rey y demostrar lo que verdaderamente valía ante su insoportable familia.

Ya habría tiempo después para las aventuras, si es que su esposa no le satisfacía. Nadie había visto a la princesa Elsa desde hacía años, debido al celo con que la guardaban sus padres. A duras penas Sus Majestades habían permitido que viajara hasta el territorio sureño, con el fin de conocer a su futuro marido. Se rumoraba que estaba aquejada por una misteriosa enfermedad, que había ocasionado su reclusión desde niña. Lo más probable es que fuera una criatura enfermiza y débil.

A Hans le convenía tal situación, pues una chiquilla así siempre sería más fácil de manipular. En unos minutos, el misterio sería desvelado por completo.

El pelirrojo todavía cavilaba en sus oscuros pensamientos cuando se perdió entre el mar de nobles que inundaban el salón de baile, cuando una voz se hizo escuchar por encima del gentío, presentando a su enigmática prometida.

—Su Alteza, la princesa Elsa de Arendelle.

Una exclamación de asombro general inundó la estancia, al ver como una figura alta y grácil aparecía en lo alto de una escalinata. Sus pupilas esmeraldas se fijaron en ella y luego recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo extasiadas, mientras la veía bajar elegantemente.

Ante él no había ninguna niña enferma, ni tímida; sino una mujer fría y arrogante, que se sabía segura de su belleza, con aquellos ojos como zafiros y el pelo de luna, trenzado cuidadosamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Estaba enfundada en un vestido de seda azul cobalto, más atrevido de lo que dictaba la moda habitual, el cual resaltaba su piel de alabastro y sus curvas deseables.

Impresionado, Hans se dio prisa en acercarse para recibirla.

—Alteza, es un placer tenerla por fin entre nosotros —el rey Caleb, primogénito de los trece hermanos sureños, se le adelantó y tomó la mano de la blonda, besándola con más lentitud de la que era necesaria y dedicándole una ardiente mirada—. Había escuchado un sinfín de rumores acerca de la extraordinaria belleza que poseía la heredera al trono de Arendelle, pero viéndola frente a mí me doy cuenta de que no le hacían justicia. Realmente es usted exquisita, princesa. Mi hermano es afortunado.

Elsa no respondió nada. Sus rojos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa engreída, al tiempo que hacía una sutil reverencia y miraba como el resto de los príncipes la contemplaban con callada admiración.

—Alteza —Hans se interpuso entre ella y su hermano, inclinándose galantemente y componiendo su más ferviente expresión—, es un honor conocerla por fin, toda mi vida he esperado este momento. Espero poder brindarle la dicha que se merece con esta unión. Prometí a su padre que la cuidaría con mi vida y es una promesa que no pienso quebrantar.

Alzó su mirada y vio que ella lo observaba con frialdad. Eso lo desconcertó.

—Confío en que no acapares a Su Alteza toda la noche, hermano —comentó otro de los príncipes, observando a Elsa con anhelo—. Permite que baile una pieza con nosotros. Después de todo, tú la tendrás por el resto de tu vida.

A regañadientes, el pelirrojo tuvo que ceder, celoso de la fascinación que sus congéneres sentían por su prometida. Esa noche todos parecían haber caído ante el encanto de la princesa de manera instantánea.

No los culpaba, Elsa era preciosa. Pero cada vez que uno de ellos la hacía reír, tocaba su cintura con propiedad o se acercaba demasiado, sentía la sangre hervirle de rabia.

Ella era su futura esposa y no permitiría que nadie tuviera lo que era de él.

—Veo con satisfacción que la está pasando estupendamente, Alteza —Hans no pudo evitar el tono de amargura que escapó de sus labios, al lograr interceptarla en medio de un vals y atraparla entre sus brazos para acoplarse a la danza—. Debo admitir que no esperaba tal falta de consideración de su parte, al verme ignorado de esta manera. Quizá haya olvidado el motivo de esta celebración: nuestro compromiso.

Elsa arqueó una de sus delicadas cejas.

—Compromiso en el cual mi opinión no se tuvo en cuenta —habló ella, con su voz melodiosa—, no veo porque habría de tener consideración con un desconocido.

—Su futuro esposo y soberano —señaló él cortantemente.

—Me habría gustado tener el privilegio de elegir. Al fin y al cabo —Elsa miró por encima de su nombro y le dirigió una seductora mirada al rey, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima—, veo que hay más de un buen partido en las Islas del Sur.

Hans se sintió a punto de estallar de celos.

De pronto, el ser rey había dejado de importar, todo lo que quería era borrarle a esa princesita su despectiva sonrisa del rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto su corazón latía con tanta violencia? ¿Por qué de pronto le importara lo que opinara una muchacha? ¿Y por qué, maldita sea, esta tenía que ser tan bella y deseable?

Entonces tomo una decisión. Tarde o temprano la conquistaría, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola chiquillas! Hoy se me hizo algo tarde, disculpen la demora. xD La verdad es que este capítulo ya lo tenía listo y todo, pero debo confesar que no terminaba de satisfacerme. Así que hoy, en un arranque de inspiración, decidí cambiarlo a último momento.

Originalmente Elsa iba a ser recibida por un Hans más amable y tierno, que no dudaba en protegerla del acoso de sus hermanos en el dichoso baile... peeeeeeero, como ya sabemos que yo soy muy fan de su faceta de malo, mejor decidí mantenerlo con su personalidad original, haciendo que a pesar de todo se enamorara a primera vista de copo de nieve y rabiara a más no poder al ver el descaro de su familia. De ahí el título, "Acorralado", ya que se infiere que al final de todo, él caerá de cualquier manera en las redes de la princesa y tendrá que admitir que por primera vez le importa una mujer. Awww, el amor Helsa. *w*

Y como siempre quise ver a Elsa en una actitud más badass, pues aquí la tienen, toda coquetona. xD Sería muy interesante verla jugar con todos los príncipes, jajajaja.

 _Guest_ : I think it was a disappointment for her, but what is she going to do? We love Hans as a bad and rude guy! *w* Anyway, our beloved queen is never going to be trampled by him, you can bet that their relationship would be full of funny fights and sexual tension, before Hans should admit that he has fallen in love with Elsa, hahaha.

En fin, pues buen inicio de semana a todas y espero que este reto les esté devolviendo la inspiración para dedicarse a sus propias historias Helsa. :3


	13. Día 13

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Elsa no era el tipo de chica que visitaba una tienda de artículos sexuales, pero si quería volver a seducir a su novio, debía perder el miedo a probar. Afortunadamente hay alguien en el local que está más que dispuesto a ayudarla a recuperar la pasión en su vida.

.

Día 7

 _Prompt:_ Sex Shop

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ Miss Karo

* * *

 **Una situación embarazosa**

* * *

" _Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma"_ , fue lo primero que pensó Elsa en entrar en el pequeño pero elegante local que se hallaba al costado del centro comercial. Un sitio discreto y con un único letrero exterior, que no dejaba dilucidar la clase de negocio que era. Pero al mirar la amplia variedad de juguetes sexuales y lencería que se exponía en los anaqueles, a la muchacha no le cupo ninguna duda.

Ruborizada, la rubia cogió un vibrador del estante de enfrente y lo miró con el ceño arrugado. Cuando Anna le había recomendado acudir a aquel lugar, había imaginado algo un tanto diferente.

No había sido fácil admitir ante su mejor amiga que la relación con su novio no estaba pasando por el mejor momento. De un tiempo a acá, Tadashi siempre estaba ocupado en su garaje. Sabía lo importantes que eran sus proyectos para él, pero ya nunca la miraba, ni la tocaba. Toda su atención estaba puesta en ese estúpido robot enfermero que ni funcionaba bien.

Necesitaba desesperadamente una manera de llamar su atención. Por eso no había dudado al escuchar que la colorada mencionaba aquel lugar, insistiendo que debía descubrirlo por sí misma.

" _¿Será una tienda nueva de tecnología?"_ , se había preguntado ingenuamente, creyendo que podría comprar un regalo para Tadashi. Sí como no.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? —sobresaltada, Elsa dejó caer el dildo y miró al sujeto que se le había acercado.

Uno ochenta y cinco de estatura, tal vez más, músculos tonificados, cabello pelirrojo y ojos de un verde intenso. ¿Era su imaginación o los vaqueros ajustados le marcaban demasiado la entrepierna? Maldita sea… la sequía la estaba afectando más de lo que se imaginaba.

—Ah… yo… eh… um… —la albina se aclaró la garganta, nerviosa— Venía… venía a buscar algo para mi novio.

—Claro, tenemos disfraces, juguetes, películas... ¿qué le gusta?

—Más bien pensaba en algo para seducirlo… ahm, últimamente está algo ocupado como para… tener intimidad y eso.

—¿En serio? —las pupilas de jade del desconocido la escanearon de arriba abajo con obvia apreciación, deteniéndose en sus pechos y sus caderas.

No era que estuviera acostumbrado a atender únicamente a pervertidos, pero si una joven como ella necesitaba acudir buscando ayuda para recuperar la atención de su pareja, definitivamente algo andaba mal con el mundo. ¿Qué clase de loco dejaría de acostarse con una chica así de sexy?

—¿Tu novio es asexual o algo así?

—Ah… no, no creo.

—Wow. Bien, por aquí —le indicó que lo siguiera—, veamos que podemos hacer al respecto. Soy Hans, por cierto.

La blonda sintió que las mejillas le ardían aún más al encontrarse frente a varios maniquíes que vestían sugerentes conjuntos de ropa interior, todos hechos de encaje, látex, cuero… aquel debía ser el paraíso de los depravados.

—Este —Hans tomó un sostén a juego con su tanguita y su liguero, más un par de medias y una gargantilla. Las prendas eran oscuras y estaban primorosamente decoradas con puntilla. Provocativo pero no tan escandaloso—, este te va a quedar bien. El negro se verá mejor con tu piel blanca. Estoy seguro que son de tu talla.

—Ok —Elsa tomó la ropa, no muy segura de lo que hacía. Vio que le señalaba un vestidor y parpadeó, confundida—, debo… ¿debo probármelo?

—Claro, debemos asegurarnos de que tu novio quede satisfecho. Descuida, tengo experiencia en esto —le aseguró él, guiñándole el ojo.

Azorada, ingresó en el probador y se desvistió con manos temblorosas. Nunca había usado lencería de aquel estilo. Pero debía admitir que el resultado era bastante favorecedor. La ropa interior resaltaba su esbelta cintura y sus curvas de una manera estupenda. Se sentía tan sexy con aquellas cosas puestas… y tan deseosa.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la humedad que se formaba en las braguitas. Ahora definitivamente tendría que comprarlas.

—¿Terminaste? —los ojos de Hans la contemplaron extasiados en cuanto abrió la puerta del vestidor.

El conjunto le quedaba excelente, haciéndola lucir como modelo de Victoria's Secret o una de esas actrices de los filmes perversos que vendían en la sección trasera. De pronto sentía incomodidad en sus pantalones.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó ella tímidamente.

—¿Qué pienso? Si a tu novio no se le para después de verte así, tendrás que romper con él. Y luego tendrás que ayudarlo a salir del armario —Elsa dejó escapar una risa por lo bajo. Era bueno sentirse atractiva después de tanto tiempo—. Veamos… esto tiene que ajustarse un poco más —Hans se acercó a su espalda y tomó suavemente un tirante del sostén con sus dedos, recorriéndolo para que abrazara mejor sus senos. Sus pezones se erizaron y tragó saliva—. Perfecto —murmuró, haciéndola estremecer—. Dios… sí que eres hermosa.

Elsa se dio la vuelta entonces, llevada por el impulso. Lo empujó contra la pared y lo estrelló sus labios contra los suyos, siendo recibida de buena gana por el cobrizo. Ella jamás hacía esas cosas, pero demonios… de pronto se sentía tan excitada y él estaba tan cerca.

Hans la arrinconó en una esquina y metió una mano en el tanguita, acariciándola y arrancándole un gemido de placer. Escuchó el sonido de su cremallera y sintió una punzada de emoción. La besó sin pudor, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos ardientes, jugando con sus pechos, humedeciéndola con la lengua…

No hizo por detenerlo cuando expuso su impresionante virilidad y las bragas le fueron retiradas para entrar en ella de golpe, embistiéndola una y otra vez contra la pared, mientras sus largas piernas envolvían las caderas masculinas y ambos aullaban de placer.

Al salir de allí, con una juguetona sonrisa en los labios y su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior en una elegante bolsa, Elsa solo podía pensar en dos cosas.

La primera, que iba a terminar su relación con Tadashi de inmediato. La segunda, que iba a volver a esa sex shop para renovar por completo su cajón de lencería. Y para eso necesitaría ayuda de un experto.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Lunes de suculencia con la tía Frozen. 7u7

Ay Karito, tú como siempre poniéndome en aprietos chiquilla. Sí, al principio estaba como "¡¿Qué carajos voy a escribir para este prompt?! ¡¿Cómo resumir la suculencia, la picardía y el humor del ship en solo 1000 palabras, hasta obtener algo debidamente helsoso?!" (Helsoso es mi nueva palabra, la tía Ydna me la enseñó :3). Bueno, espero que esto haya resultado en un digno desarrollo del prompt. Pobre Elsa, siempre la mandamos a lugares indebidos o la ponemos en situaciones que son un desafío para su encantadora inocencia. xD

 _Guest_ : Only Elsa is able to put our beloved prince in his place. :3 Of course he was not going to stay with his arms crossed, after seeing how flirtatious his future wife is, he will have to try harder than ever to conquer her heart. The magic of Helsa.

¡Que tengan una semana genial y llena de sorpresas! :D


	14. Día 14

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Todos los años Hans acudía al campamento de verano obligado por su familia. Pero en aquella ocasión no sospechaba que aquella sería una temporada repleta de emociones. Sobre todo por la atractiva y socarrona rubia con la que tendría que competir.

.

Día 14

 _Prompt:_ Campamento de verano

 _Género:_ Humor/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Wildest Stories

* * *

 **Un verano para recordar**

* * *

La había visto por primera vez en el lago, después de llevar a los niños a nadar en el muelle. Ella estaba emergiendo del agua como una magnífica sirena, con el pelo rubio y lleno de reflejos plateados y aquel pequeñísimo bikini negro que exhibía su torneada silueta en todo su esplendor. Naturalmente tenía que saber de quien se trataba.

—Es Elsa Sorensen, la monitora de las niñas que están al otro lado de la laguna —le contestó Eugene Fitzherbert, su compañero que estaba a cargo de los chiquillos de la cabaña vecina. O al menos podría estarlo, sino se la pasara todo el tiempo fumando cannabis—. Está muy buena, ¿verdad? No, no te molestes en ir —le advirtió, adivinando sus intenciones—, no te va a dar ni la hora. A mí me mandó a volar a los dos segundos y eso que le hice el _smolder_ y todo. Creo que es lesbiana. Sí, eso debe ser.

A pesar de todo, Hans se sonrió con prepotencia y fue al encuentro de la muchacha, que tomaba un muy necesario baño de sol mientras vigilaba a las pequeñas que nadaban en el agua, no muy lejos de sus propios chicos.

Odiaba el campamento de verano, pero en su familia era una especie de tradición que todos pasaran sus vacaciones en ese miserable lugar. Desde niño, sus hermanos se habían encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, ya fuera colocando bichos en su bolsa de dormir o arrojándolo al río desde su canoa cuando salían a navegar.

Ahora era distinto. Ninguno de esos inútiles estaba ya en edad para acampar y siendo su último año, lo habían nombrado cuidador de ese hato de mocosos insoportables. Al menos ahora estaba a cargo y por lo visto, había algo por lo que valía la pena quedarse.

El verano sería muy interesante.

—¿Hans Westergaard? —la blonda, quien ni siquiera había volteado a mirarlo desde que fue a hablarle, se volvió hacia él con asombro apenas escuchó su nombre, con repentino interés— ¿De los hermanos Westergaard? ¡Tu familia es una leyenda en este lugar!

El pelirrojo levantó una de las comisuras de su boca, arrogantemente. Su fama lo precedía.

—Vaya, es todo un placer estar frente a ti —Elsa le sonrió y le estrechó una mano—, me moría de ganas por conocer al decimotercer hermano. Quiero que sepas que vine a destruirte.

—¿Disculpa? —el pelirrojo parpadeó, confundido.

—Sé que cada uno de tus hermanos ha ganado el trofeo del campamento por doce años consecutivos —la expresión de Elsa se volvió amenazante—, pues bien, eso no va a pasar este año. Y no va a pasar porque ese trofeo será mío, así que tendrás que regresar a casa con las manos vacías. Yo y mis niñas vamos a vencer a tu tropa de pequeños perdedores. ¿Entendiste, perra?

Esa maldita bruja no podía hablarle de ese modo.

A partir de entonces, Hans hizo a un lado sus intentos de seducción para enfocarse en una sola cosa: vencer a Elsa Sorensen.

No obstante todo intento fue infructuoso. El equipo de los Zorros Rojos quedó en un despreciable segundo lugar durante cada uno de los eventos que formaron parte de la competición, desde la carrera de relevos hasta la búsqueda de rastros en el bosque. Y la infame rubia no perdía oportunidad de restregárselo en la cara.

" _Estúpida y sensual Elsa"_ , pensaba con frustración, mientras la observaba sonreírle con engreimiento luego de cada derrota.

—Muy bien, mocosos, ¡se acabó el juego! Más les vale ganar en esa estúpida carrera en canoa, sino quieren terminar corriendo en ropa interior junto al lago a medianoche —una serie de protestas e insultos infantiles se escuchó en la cabaña de Hans—, ¡nada de quejas, malditos niños! ¡Vamos a demostrar que esta tropa es la mejor del campamento les gusté o no, gusanos!

—Ah, ¿señor monitor? —un chiquillo rechoncho y de ojos rasgados alzó la mano tímidamente— No creo que sea buena idea correr en ropa interior. Una vez lo hice con el señor Fredericksen y las cosas no salieron muy bien.

—Cállate, Russell —le espetó Hans—. Es hora de ir al río a pisotear a ese montón de zorras. Y mejor que lo hagan bien, idiotas.

Aquella tarde, la vertiente del río había subido más de lo que habían estimado. Eufórico, el pelirrojo acababa de rebasar a su rival cuando se vio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Una de las pequeñas a cargo de Elsa había caído al agua y ahora, ella se sumergía en la corriente para salvarla.

—¡ANNA! —la escuchó gritar, palideciendo al ver como se esforzaba en alcanzar a la chiquilla, quien chillaba asustada.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hans se arrojó al río y empleó todas sus fuerzas en nadar contra la corriente, dirigiéndose al punto en el que estaban las hermanas. Elsa luchaba por mantenerse a flote, aferrando a la pequeña colorada de coletas entre sus brazos.

El joven tomó a la blonda por la cintura y la arrastró con él hasta una rama que colgaba cerca de la orilla, de la cual finalmente pudieron sujetarse mientras los otros asistentes se apresuraban a llegar.

Media hora después se hallaban en la enfermería, tras haber cancelado la competencia.

Sentada con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos y una manta sobre sus hombros, Elsa observaba como su hermanita era atendida por una de las enfermeras, suspirando de alivio.

—¿Todo bien? —la muchacha levantó la vista hacia Hans y se ruborizó.

—Lamento haberme comportado como una idiota, por mi culpa Anna casi se ahoga —admitió avergonzada—, y tú también.

—Al menos te preocupas por ella. Hubiera querido que mis hermanos hiciesen lo mismo por mí —él se sentó a su lado y bebió de su propio chocolate—, ¿qué son los campamentos sin emociones?

—No sé como agradecerte lo que hiciste, Hans.

—¿Te bastaría con acompañarme a la fogata de esta noche? Estoy cansado de competir contigo.

Ambos se sonrieron.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Jajajaja, me encanta cuando Elsa es una perra del mal, ella no se deja pisotear por nadie, criaturas. Quien jode con copo de nieve se atiene a las consecuencias. Ò.Ó

Wildy me dio un prompt la mar de divertido para explotar el lado competitivo entre nuestros pajaritos. Pero a veces dejarnos llevar por la obsesión de ganar nos puede jugar en contra, así que Elsa ha recibido una gran lección, panecillas. Lo bueno es que al parecer, Hans tendrá su oportunidad con nuestra amada reina, ¿será ese el principio de una amorosa relación? *o*

 _Guest_ : I know, it's nice to see that from time to time Elsa can also take the initiative to seduce the redhead. She is a funny and sexy girl behind that cold queen facade. :3

Nos leeremos mañana con una intrigante viñeta, queridas mías. e.e


	15. Día 15

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Al pasar una temporada con la familia de su media hermana, Elsa se había hecho el propósito de vengarse del abandono de su padre. Lo que menos se esperaba durante el proceso, era la irresistible atracción que surgiría entre ella y su cuñado.

.

Día 15

 _Prompt:_ Infidelidad

 _Género:_ Drama

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ Aliniss

* * *

 **Traición**

* * *

Elsa gimió al sentir de nuevo como uno de sus pezones era engullido por la boca hambrienta del pelirrojo, quien frenético, vagaba con su lengua y sus caricias por cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo desnudo. Dos dedos masculinos se introdujeron en el punto más recóndito de su intimidad y ella no pudo contener otro alarido de placer, retorciéndose contra su amante.

Solo él sabía como hacerla estremecer de gozo.

—Elsa… —suspiró él, sirviéndose del otro seno antes de estrujar el restante, con la lujuria corriéndole por las venas—, vas a matarme de placer.

La rubia enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Hans y arqueó la cabeza, mientras los recuerdos acudían a su mente. Era extraño pensar en lo mucho que podían cambiar las cosas en cuestión de días, de breves instantes. No hace menos de una semana que se encontraba sobreviviendo en un apartamento miserable y ahora yacía en la habitación principal de la residencia Solberg, siendo follada sin piedad por su cuñado.

Si tan solo su hermanita supiera…

—Ahhh… —Elsa volvió a gritar de improviso, al sentir como la dura erección del bermejo entraba en ella de golpe, embistiéndola frenéticamente y provocando que se sujetara con las uñas a su espalda.

La tensión sexual de los últimos días había sido terriblemente insoportable.

Se movieron al unísono, gimiendo en la boca del otro hasta alcanzar el clímax en medio de un remolino de sensaciones. Demasiado tarde ella se percató de como Hans derramaba su simiente en su interior, no se habían preocupado por los preservativos.

Otra carta con la cual jugar en el futuro, supuso.

—Ah, Elsa, eres tan maravillosa —aun dentro de la blonda, él enterró la nariz en su cuello y jugueteó con un pezón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar—. Si tan solo te hubiese conocido antes…

—Hablas con demasiado romanticismo para ser un tipo que engaña a su esposa.

—Y tú como si fueras una buena persona, considerando que es tu propia hermana —finalmente, Hans salió de su interior y se estiró a su lado con pereza— ¿Qué nos dice eso de ti?

Elsa entornó los ojos.

—Te dije desde el inicio que jamás he amado a Anna. Nunca me ha inspirado el menor cariño o deseo, y el solo hecho de despertar a su lado me provoca repulsión. Claro que su fortuna lo compensaba —el cobrizo sonrió con arrogancia—. No nos engañemos, preciosa. Tú y yo somos iguales. Los dos buscamos nuestro propio beneficio.

Tenía que admitir que en eso no le faltaba razón. Elsa sabía mejor que nadie que no valía la pena tocarse el corazón para apartar del camino a quienes interfirieran con los objetivos personales de uno.

Su propio padre le había dado esa lección a temprana edad.

No recordaba mucho de Adgar Solberg, excepto que un día había salido por la puerta de casa para ya no volver. Dejaba a su madre por otra mujer con quien había tenido a otra hija a sus espaldas y sin más remedio, la pobre Idun había tenido que trabajar hasta el cansancio para mantener a su pequeña.

Elsa tenía seis años en ese entonces, pero creció jurándose que nunca lo perdonaría.

A los veintiuno su madre había fallecido y ella había tenido que recurrir a un mal pagado empleo como modelo fotográfica para pagar las cuentas. Cuando su padre se había puesto en contacto con ella para ofrecerle su ayuda, la desdeñosa muchacha lo había rechazado, originando una tremenda discusión en la que el problema cardíaco de Adgar le había jugado en contra.

Habría salvado la vida si tan solo ella se hubiera molestado en pasarle su medicina. Pero le gustaba pensar que ese hombre se lo había buscado.

Tres años después, su media hermana la había buscado para entablar una relación que no debía existir. Su propia madre acababa de morir y se sentía muy sola. Así que la invitó a esa lujosa casa que alguna vez había sido la de Adgar, para que pasara unos días con su familia.

La muy estúpida se había casado a los dieciocho con el primer sujeto que le había endulzado el oído. Era una triste ama de casa sin aspiraciones ni dignidad que no se merecía su consideración.

En cambio, desde el primer instante en que sus ojos se habían cruzado con los de Hans Westergaard, había surgido entre ambos una pasión irremediable que no se comparaba a la monótona carencia de afecto que existía en ese matrimonio.

Las miradas furtivas, las palabras insinuantes y la mano del pelirrojo en su muslo bajo la mesa… todo ello los había sumergido en un juego peligroso en el que Elsa no estaba dispuesta a perder.

—Voy a dejar a Anna —anunció Hans después de breve silencio entre ambos—, estoy harto de toda esta maldita farsa, de ella —extendió una mano hacia el rostro de la albina y acarició uno de los mechones de su sien, con inusitada ternura—. Quiero que seas mi mujer.

—¿Qué hay de tu hijo? —inquirió Elsa con frialdad.

—No pienses en eso —Hans le tomó una mano y se la llevó a los labios, suavemente—, me encargaré de todo. Estaremos juntos, cariño. Tú y yo solos.

Elsa imitó su sonrisa con engreimiento, no porque le hiciera ilusión entablar una relación romántica ni nada por el estilo. Le importaba una mierda lo que ocurriera con Hans, y le importaba una mierda que él no hubiera hecho más que utilizar a su hermana en todo ese tiempo. Lo único que le interesaba era apoderarse de los bienes que por derecho le correspondían y vaya que su cuñadito le iba a resultar muy útil en el proceso.

Iba a dejar a esa infeliz en la calle, justo como su padre había hecho con ella y con su madre. Era una lástima que él no estuviera con vida para contemplar su venganza.

Desde el principio había sabido que tarde o temprano, terminaría recuperando lo que era suyo.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Copo de nieve vuelve a hacer de las suyas en otra suculenta viñeta. 7u7

Ay chiquillas, debo admitir que cuando Ali me propuso este prompt no sabía su hacerlo o no, puesto que como ya muchas deben saber, odio el Hanna con todo mi ser. Ò.Ó Solo pronunciar ese nombre hace que mi piel se llene de ronchas y sienta retortijones en el estómago, soy alérgica a ese ship del mal, ¡lo juro! Y es que Anna nunca fue ni será suficientemente buena para nuestro pelirrojo, hum. 7n7

Pero bueno, al final lo hice porque me encanta ver a esa Elsa perra, calculadora y sensual que todos sabemos que es por dentro. ¡Haz lo tuyo, copo de nieve! ¡Demuéstrales quien manda!

Hasta mañana, pequeñas. No olviden comentar. ;D


	16. Día 16

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras la muerte de la princesa y el recrudecimiento del invierno en Arendelle, Elsa no había tenido más remedio que casarse con el príncipe sureño, por el bien de sus súbditos. Pero ahora, con un heredero en camino, la reina se siente al límite de su estabilidad emocional.

.

Día 16

 _Prompt:_ Embarazo

 _Género:_ Drama

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Ydna. Westergard

* * *

 **Un sueño cumplido**

* * *

Sentada frente al fuego, Elsa contempló las llamas sin emoción alguna y luego posó una mano sobre su abultado vientre, pensativa. Su esposo la miró desde el umbral de su habitación, preguntándose desesperadamente que clase de cosas estarían pasando por su mente. Por fuera, lucía radiante con su embarazo, su etérea belleza parecía haberse multiplicado con la bendición de la maternidad. Pero a Hans le bastaba con mirar la expresión ausente en sus ojos para darse cuenta de que era miserable.

Todos los días se la veía apagada y meditabunda, deambulando por el castillo como un alma errante. Ni siquiera los parlanchines comentarios de ese abominable muñeco de nieve que andaba por ahí, lograban animarla.

Y eso lo molestaba, contra todos sus deseos.

Creía que iba a ser más fácil una vez asegurado su matrimonio. Con Anna muerta y la reina de las nieves en su poder, nada podía impedirle obtener todo lo que quisiera. Todavía recordaba el semblante devastado de la rubia al ver la silueta inmóvil de su hermana en el fiordo, perdida para siempre.

Por suerte había bajado su espada a tiempo, reflexionando en que habría sido un lamentable desperdicio deshacerse de tan magnífica criatura. ¿Por qué conformarse con un trono cuando podía conseguir a la mujer que deseaba de verdad y asegurar su descendencia?

Elsa no había estado contenta con la idea. Se había resistido al tomarla en brazos y llevarla de vuelta a palacio, y también cuando sus concejales le habían ordenado desposarse con él, por el bien de su pueblo. Un callado resentimiento se había hecho patente en ella hacia el príncipe al darse cuenta de la terrible verdad: nunca había amado realmente a su hermana. Sin embargo, haría lo necesario para proteger a Arendelle, desesperada como estaba por arreglar las cosas.

Era igual que una niña pequeña y asustada, y él estaba dispuesto a brindarle su protección… siempre y cuando pusiera un poco de su parte.

Besar a la soberana en el altar y reclamarla durante la noche de bodas, le habían demostrado a Hans que lo más difícil apenas comenzaba. Elsa era una jovencita bastante escurridiza y obstinada, pero aun poseía ciertos puntos débiles de los que se podía aprovechar para afianzar su dominio.

La avergonzaba admitir que contra todo, había disfrutado enormemente las expertas caricias prodigadas a su silueta virgen y la lengua cálida del pelirrojo sobre su piel. Lo odiaba, pero su cuerpo no comprendía ese mensaje.

Los frutos de aquella noche y las siguientes ahora se hacían evidentes en su vientre. Y Elsa estaba más asustada que nunca.

¿Qué pasaría si el bebé que venía en camino era un monstruo como ella? Arendelle aún sufría de un crudo invierno y estaban al borde de la destrucción. ¿Y si empeoraba las cosas? ¿Y si Elsa le hacía daño al sostenerlo entre sus brazos? Ya había matado a su hermana. No soportaría perder a otro ser querido, mejor sería no encariñarse con él, mejor podría ser ponerle punto final, desaparecer para siempre…

—No te preocupes, cariño —Hans posó una de sus manos sobre la barriga de la rubia y la acarició con suavidad—, estoy seguro de que será un varoncito muy saludable.

Elsa lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¡¿Qué más da si es un varón cuando su madre es un monstruo?! —afirmó, histérica— ¡Nunca debí permitir que esto ocurriera!

—Deberías tomar una siesta, mi reina. Deja que te lleve a la cama.

—¡No me toques, maldito! —la blonda se apartó de él violentamente— ¡Tú me hiciste esto!

—Curioso, no escuché que te quejaras ni una sola noche —apuntó Hans venenosamente, esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, por el contrario, ¿quieres que te recuerde como gemías entre mis brazos? Las cosas que murmurabas… tu depravación no tiene límites, querida mía —le tomó una mano, llevándosela hasta los labios—. En el fondo, somos más parecidos de lo que crees.

Elsa se ruborizó, llena de vergüenza y enfado.

—¡Te odio! —la muchacha le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio y trató de golpearlo en el pecho, solo logrando que Hans sujetara sus muñecas con ambas manos.

Elsa dejó escapar un alarido y se dobló sobre sí misma, sujetándose el vientre con dolor ante una repentina contracción. Su marido se quedó paralizado, reprochándose por haberla alterado, nunca se perdonaría si le pasaba algo a ella o al bebé.

Rápidamente la alzó en volandas y la llevó hasta la cama, mientras llamaba a gritos a Gerda y a la comadrona.

La reina había entrado en labor de parto.

Las horas se volvieron un infierno. Hans se negó a salir del dormitorio, a pesar de las protestas de las mujeres. Apretó la pequeña mano de su esposa en tanto ella lloraba y gritaba de dolor, preguntándose si sería capaz de afrontar el alumbramiento. Era tan joven y se veía tan frágil…

—Majestad, ha sido una niña —Gerda anunció el nacimiento de la princesita con orgullo y colocó el diminuto cuerpecito envuelto en mantas en los brazos de su madre, quien la tomó con cierta reticencia.

¿Una niña? Hans contempló a su hija intentando encubrir la decepción en sus ojos. Esperaba poder iniciar su legado por medio de un varón… sin embargo…

Sin embargo, al mirar con atención a la bebé algo que creía perdido se removió en su interior. La chiquilla se parecía a su madre, tenía una piel blanca de porcelana y un poco de cabello pálido en su cabecita. Aunque sus ojos eran verdes, como los de él.

Elsa acarició la mejilla de su hija con un dedo y sintió que sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. ¿Cómo ignorar a esa criaturita tan linda e indefensa? Había tratado de mantenerse distante, pero ya sentía que la adoraba. Después de largos meses, finalmente recuperaba una razón para vivir.

—Todo estará bien —Hans besó su frente con una inusitada ternura y luego contempló a su hija con embeleso.

Un milagro ocurría en el exterior: el deshielo había comenzado en Arendelle.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Por fin se le hizo a Hansito su sueño de ser rey y tener su propio legado! Consiguiendo de paso la preciada manita de copo de nieve, pillín. 7u7 ¡Corre, pelirrojo bello! Deja que todos tus anhelos se hagan realidad, este es tu momento. T-T

Otra idea original de la cabecita de la tía Ydna., ya ven que le encanta el drama y así, hace todo por torturarnos esa mujer. Pero más a Elsa; las dos compartimos ese gusto por hacerle un poquito difícil la vida a la rubia. xD Pero este canon es apenas el comienzo de una nueva vida para ella; como ven, el nacimiento de su bebé le permitió por fin descongelar Arendelle y no tardará mucho en acostumbrarse a la presencia de su sensual marido. :3 Y no, no me arrepiento de haber matado a Anna. Sé que ustedes tampoco.

 _Guest_ : I know, apparently the cartoon of yesterday became the favorite of some of you. xD

 _Guest_ _2_ : Is that our dear Elsa can be a demon inside, but a one fun and great. ;) No doubt it must have surprised our evil redhead in both stories.

¡Llegamos a los 100 reviews! Mil gracias por este logro criaturas del Helsa, mis fieles vasallas de la sabrosidad. *w* ¡Nos vemos mañana con algo suculento!


	17. Día 17

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Cuando un lobo alfa escogía a su pareja, no había nadie capaz de interponerse con su propósito. Hans había hecho su elección; deseaba a esa pequeña y reservada rubia omega más que a nada en el mundo. Y no le importaba matar para conseguirla.

.

Día 17

 _Prompt:_ Omegaverse AU

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 996

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ Pazhita714

* * *

 **Mordisco**

* * *

Hans miró como la vida de su hermano se apagaba en un instante y dejó que su cuerpo inerte se deslizara contra la corteza del roble. Siendo el mayor de una prominente camada de licántropos alfa, habría sido de esperarse que Caleb saliera victorioso en aquel duelo fatal; pero ni siquiera él conocía los alcances de su propia fuerza y decisión cuando estaba determinado a conseguir algo.

Y había cometido el error de fijarse en lo que era de su propiedad.

Indiferente, el pelirrojo se alejó del cadáver y se dirigió hacia la hembra que yacía agazapada detrás de una roca enorme junto al arroyo, mirándolo con recelo y tratando de cubrir su desnudez con el vestido mojado que había recogido en la orilla.

Había podido olerla a kilómetros de distancia. El exquisito aroma de Elsa inundaba todos sus sentidos, una mezcla de flores silvestres y chocolate caliente que le hacía perder el control.

Esa misma mañana se había levantado con el ineludible propósito de reclamarla para él, antes de que su hermano intentara arrebatársela, solo posponiendo lo inevitable.

—Miren lo que ha traído el arroyo. No te molestes en mantener la modestia, pequeña. Suelta el vestido.

—¿En serio crees que puedes mandarme como si fuera una niña? No te tengo miedo.

Hans enarcó una ceja, gratamente sorprendido. Para ser una simple omega, la muchachita tenía agallas. Estaba en su período de celo y como de costumbre, había acudido al río a bañarse para aliviar la necesidad de su cuerpo. Era allí donde la había visto por primera vez.

En ese entonces, Elsa tenía dieciséis años y las curvas de su silueta adolescente comenzaban a obrar el efecto propio de las de su casta, prometiendo convertirse en el objeto de deseo de cualquier macho con sangre en las venas.

Ahora era toda una mujer y un ejemplar precioso de loba, con su piel albina y su pelo de luna. Sería una esposa perfecta una vez que hubieran concluido con el apareamiento.

No podía esperar a ver como su delicado vientre se inflamaba con los cachorros que procrearan juntos, hermosos y llenos de curiosidad como su madre, y fuertes e imponentes como él.

El alfa se inclinó para tomar un mechón de su cabello y ella se tensó, observando como inhalaba el aroma que desprendía su pelo como si se tratara de una droga irresistible. Apreció su ancho pecho desnudo, los músculos torneados en su abdomen y lo poderosos que eran sus brazos. Debía ser el hombre más bello que había visto en su vida, todo en él desprendía un aura varonil y sexual imposible de eludir. Sintió un cosquilleo insoportable entre sus piernas y los pezones se le endurecieron en contra de su voluntad.

Elsa no era ninguna tonta. Lo había visto muchas veces, espiándola mientras tomaba sus largos baños en el riachuelo, arriesgándose a provocarlo. Le gustaba pensar que la deseaba pero jamás había considerado en serio las consecuencias.

—Sabía que lo volverías complicado. Eres una mujercita desafiante, ¿no?

La joven hizo ademan de moverse cuando una de las manazas del pelirrojo atrapó su muñeca.

—Eso hace que me gustes mucho más.

La rubia quiso protestar cuando de un instante a otro, se vio atrapada entre el suelo y el cuerpo del lobo, quien terminó de arrancarle sus ropas húmedas y contempló con lujuria su blanca silueta.

Elsa hizo el intento de resistirse, más por orgullo que por dominar el ansia salvaje que se había adueñado de ella.

Las manos del pelirrojo se movieron raudas por sus senos, sus caderas y sus muslos, hasta presionar sin clemencia la perla oculta entre sus piernas, provocando que liberara un sonido gutural de placer.

Hans descendió con su boca sobre uno de los rosados botones que coronaban sus pechos y apresó las delgadas muñecas de la blonda con una mano.

—Eres valiente para ser una omega, pequeña —murmuró el bermejo, contemplándola con sus ojos oscurecidos de deseo—. Te lo prometo, voy a darte muchas noches de placer cuando seas mía.

" _Yo nunca seré tuya"_ , quiso espetarle ella, ofendida por la arrogancia y seguridad que destilaban sus palabras. Sin embargo se vio acallada por el violento beso que recibió de su captor, un beso que encendió todas sus terminales nerviosas y terminó de desarmarla por completo.

Elsa gimió entre sus labios, respondiéndole con los dientes y la lengua cuando él demandó mayor acceso a su boca.

En el instante en que se adentró en ella con toda la longitud de su imponente masculinidad, la rubia sintió sus dientes hundiéndose sobre la piel sensible de su hombro y liberó un profundo aullido de pena. Estaba consciente de que el ritual de cortejo siempre era salvaje y doloroso para las hembras vírgenes, pues los alfas debían asegurarse de marcar a sus esposas en cada aspecto posible… pero maldita sea, no sabía si lo soportaría un segundo más.

Con el sufrimiento sobrevino el gozo, esa dulce fricción entre sus piernas se había convertido en un impulso sensual que estimulaba cada una de sus terminales nerviosas, haciéndola tocar el cielo.

Llegaron al orgasmo casi simultáneamente y Hans se desplomó sobre ella, con su rígido miembro apresado entre las paredes de su intimidad. Pasaría un rato hasta que pudiera desinflamarse y separarse por completo; la sangre aun corría a raudales dentro de su palpitante hombría y las emociones lo embargaban.

Elsa mantuvo los ojos cerrados, mareada por la avasallante sensación del clímax y el dolor que ahora notaba en su cuerpo. Sabía que no había marcha atrás desde que las pupilas esmeraldas de aquel extraño la habían reclamado con la mirada, ahora era suya.

Era extraño, siempre había temido no ser lo suficientemente buena como para convertirse en la mujer de un lobo; en su aldea todos la rehuían por ser solitaria y misteriosa. Ahora, lo quisiera o no, tendría que habituarse a ser una esposa decente. Extrañamente, la idea la reconfortó.

El sol cayó y la luna extendió su manto sobre ellos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ay Pazhita, mira las cosas que me haces escribir *falsa vergüenza*. Viernes Helsoso y suculentoso con la tía Frozen. ;)

Pues sí, mis amores, yo no conocía nada sobre el Omegaverse hasta que investigué en Internet y fue como: ¡Yisuscraist! ¡¿Qué es lo que están leyendo mis castos ojos, únicamente corrompidos por la sensualidad del Helsa?! O.O De inmediato supe que tenía que aplicar el concepto al ship. Hans como alfa es tan asgadghafghh *babea*. Y es que verán, según este universo, la gente está dividida en castas, siendo la de los alfas la más poderosa y la de los omegas la más débil.

Los alfas que se enamoran de omegas son dominantes, posesivos y protectores con sus parejas. Solo ellos tienen la capacidad de provocarles un embarazo, además de sentir su olor a kilómetros de distancia y establecer un vínculo prácticamente irrompible desde el acto sexual. ¿Así que díganme si eso no es material para el Helsa? *w* Creo que esta ha sido una de las viñetas que más me ha gustado escribir.

Quisiera dedicar esta pequeña historia al fallecido fic "El Cortejo del Lobo", una obra brillante y llena de suculencia que lamentablemente se retiró del fandom, pero que me inspiró para hacer esto. ¿Por qué Ani, por qué? T-T

 _Guest_ : I admit that what I like most about Helsa is that the relationship between the couple does not always start perfectly. But as you said, that little baby girl will make them realize that their marriage can turn into something wonderful. And sexy. Very sexy. 7u7

Chiquillas, poco a poco se nos va el mes de Agosto. Las veo mañana por aquí, listas para disfrutar el weekend con otra dosis de Iceburns. :3


	18. Día 18

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Justo cuando pensaban que el heredero al trono sería un niño normal, la reina de Arendelle y el príncipe consorte se dieron cuenta de lo equivocadas que estaban sus suposiciones: el niño no solo había sacado el aspecto del padre, también había heredado los dones de su madre.

.

Día 18

 _Prompt:_ Hijo con poderes

 _Género:_ Family/Hurt/Comfort

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Rosalind Marie

* * *

 **Un príncipe especial**

* * *

Tenía que admitir que al nacer su primogénito, lo último que había esperado a esas alturas era que el bebé heredara la magia de su madre. No habían obtenido ningún indicio de que el niño contara con algún don extraordinario, ni nada que se le pareciera, corriendo por sus venas; algo que a decir verdad había sido un alivio para Elsa. Su pequeño Adgar era un chiquillo precioso y absolutamente normal.

Tal parecía que no todos los poderes mágicos se hacían patentes desde el alumbramiento, necesariamente.

Y es que aquella mañana, tras entrar en la habitación del pequeñín para alimentarlo, lo primero que notaron fue la ligera capa de escarcha que se había formado en los bordes de su moisés. El bebé reía y agitaba sus regordetas manitas, formando diminutos cristales de hielo en el aire que lo tenían embelesado.

Era tan curioso y hábil como su madre.

Hans lo tomó en sus brazos con cautela, se observó en aquellos ojos que eran iguales a los suyos y acarició con suavidad el mechón de pelo rojizo que coronaba su cabeza. Ese niño era su viva imagen, a tal grado que hasta Anna había bromeado insinuando que tendrían que poner más empeño en concebir al siguiente heredero; quería una pequeña sobrina que fuera tan hermosa como su hermana mayor.

—Aparentemente nuestro hijo si heredó algo de ti después de todo —comentó él, irónicamente pero con desenfado.

No importaba lo que ocurriera, para él su hijo era el ser más valioso en el mundo.

Elsa no contestó a su comentario. La reina se había quedado lívida, contemplando el hielo que resplandecía sobre la cuna. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo derecho, cuando sus pupilas vagaron desde las sábanas medio congeladas del diminuto lecho hasta el principito, que ahora jugaba con las medallas que colgaban de la vestimenta de su padre.

Lo vio ahí, tan inocente y tan pequeño, y un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no se apoderaba de ella, la golpeó con toda su fuerza. Por primera vez en años sentía auténtico pavor.

—¿Elsa?

La rubia parpadeó al escuchar la voz preocupada de su esposo y todavía en shock, salió del dormitorio como una autómata, con la mirada perdida y las manos cerradas en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

" _No sientas, no sientas… por favor, contrólate…"_

—¿Elsa, qué sucede? —el príncipe consorte ingresó tras ella en los aposentos que compartían, aun acunando a su bebé contra su pecho— Elsa…

—No puedo.

Hans frunció el ceño al escuchar su murmullo.

—¿No puedes qué? Estás… ¿estás llorando?

La joven agachó la mirada y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, intentando controlar sin éxito el ataque de ansiedad que se había apoderado de ella. Recordó los años solitarios de su infancia, siempre recluida en un rincón frío de su habitación, la gran helada que se había apoderado de Arendelle no mucho tiempo atrás y los instantes de incertidumbre antes de aprender a manejar sus poderes.

¿Tendría que sufrir su hijo el mismo calvario, antes de aprender a convivir con su magia? ¿Sería ella capaz de mostrarle todo lo que debía para que no cometiera sus mismos errores? Sentía tanto miedo por él, ¿por qué tenía que sobrellevar la misma carga que ella? El cielo podía ser tan cruel a veces…

—Cariño —Hans le colocó una mano bajo la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que temblaba—, todo va a estar bien —le aseguró, adivinando sus pensamientos.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Qué tal si nunca aprende a controlarlo?!

—Tú lo hiciste.

—¡Después de echarlo todo a perder!

—No tiene por que ser así. Eres una excelente reina y una madre amorosa y extraordinaria —se sinceró él—, a decir verdad, eres más fuerte que yo. También he cometido equivocaciones… y tengo miedo de lo que Adgar pueda pensar de mí algún día, si llegara a saber. Lidiar con este poder no es lo peor que tendremos que enseñarle.

Elsa lo miró, abrazándose a sí misma y mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

—No lo comprendes, mis propios padres no supieron como ayudarme por miedo a lo que sucedió con mi hermana —dijo—, ¿y qué si él no puede evitar que algo así suceda? ¿Y qué si no podemos evitarlo? —la voz se le quebró y Hans sintió que algo se oprimía dentro de él, al verla tan vulnerable— No quiero fallarle a nuestro bebé.

Cuando la reina rompió a llorar, el príncipe la apresó entre sus brazos y su pequeño, quien parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría entre sus padres, volvió a reír y a crear florituras de hielo por encima de su hombro. Un escalofrío recorrió a sus padres y ambos se separaron levemente para mirarlo.

Los ojos de Elsa estaban llenos de preocupación.

—No tenemos que cometer los mismos errores de tus padres, ni Adgar los nuestros —le dijo Hans con decisión—. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Nosotros contamos con algo más poderoso a nuestro favor.

—¿Qué?

—Saber que el amor descongela.

Elsa lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y suspiró.

—Yo… sé lo poderoso que puede ser ese sentimiento. Pero cuando el miedo se apodera de ti, es difícil recordar ciertas cosas.

—También era difícil que descongelaras mi corazón —su esposo sonrió socarronamente—, sin embargo, aquí me tienes. Pudo más tu fe en mí que mi propio resentimiento. Y sigo siendo presa de tus múltiples encantos.

—Oh, Hans —la soberana negó con la cabeza, abochornada y luego sostuvo a su hijito, quien comenzaba a balbucear y a tenderle sus manitas para que lo cargara.

Elsa lo apretó contra ella y besó su frente, sintiendo todo el amor que por él la embargaba.

—Todo estará bien —le repitió Hans, inclinándose para besar brevemente sus labios—. Adgar será el niño más responsable del mundo.

La blonda reposo una mejilla sobre la cabeza del principito y por un instante, se convenció de que así sería.

Después de todo, ya habían superado cosas peores.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Awww, la familia Helsa es tan bella. :3

Admito que me encantaría ver esto como final de una secuela de Frozen, con Hans redimido, el amor triunfando y toda la cosa. Sería muy interesante ver hacerse realidad el prompt que me sugirió Rosalind, con la historia a punto de repetirse y Elsa entrando en una crisis maternal. Porque seamos honestas, hay manías que no se superan fácilmente. xD La pobre pasó demasiado tiempo encerrada y asustada de sí misma, como para olvidarse tan fácilmente. Necesitaría de menos un año de terapia. LOL

Claro que con la ayuda de cierto pelirrojo, todo sería más sencillo. 7u7

Espero que estén pasando un estupendo sábado, florecillas. ¡Hasta mañana!


	19. Día 19

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

En medio de su viaje por los bosques encantados, Hans se encuentra con una joven sumamente particular, que cree más en las leyendas de lo que debería. Lo que no sabe es que para él, la aventura no ha hecho más que empezar…

.

Día 19

 _Prompt:_ AU Medieval

 _Género:_ Fantasy/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 998

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ C. G. G. T.

* * *

 **Caminos entrelazados**

* * *

En su infancia, Hans Westergaard había escuchado muchas historias acerca de las extraordinarias criaturas que habitaban más allá de los muros de su pueblo. Duendes, hadas, trolls y hechiceros, uno incluso podía encontrar dragones si se adentraba lo suficiente en los parajes más inhóspitos de las Islas del Sur.

A pesar de ello, si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a ser acorralado por uno de aquellos seres, el joven cazador se había echado a reír. Iba rumbo a la ciudad más próxima para emplearse como aprendiz en alguna de las tabernas.

No llevaba consigo más que un morral con sus ropas y algunos víveres, y sus fieles arco y carcaj.

Un equipo bastante precario cuando uno se topaba con un ogro en medio del camino.

—¡Mierda! —el pelirrojo sacó su arco, pero no fue lo bastante rápido.

Ya la criatura lo tenía sujetado por una pierna y lo balanceaba en el aire.

Entonces, una flecha atravesó el corazón del ogro y matándolo al instante.

Hans cayó al suelo.

Aun recordaba como sus ojos se habían abierto de admiración al ver aparecer la blanca silueta de una muchacha al otro lado del claro. Tenía la piel tan pálida que parecía casi traslúcida y el cabello de un rubio plateado, trenzado hábilmente sobre el hombro izquierdo. Su etérea belleza, la elegancia de sus movimientos y las orejas que terminaban en punta, la delataban como una de esas apariciones de las que solían hablar los viajeros que llegaban hasta su pueblo.

Era una elfa. La más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Cuando sus ojos, tan fríos como el hielo, se posaron en él, Hans enmudeció. Y eso no era algo que ocurriera a menudo.

—Un simple gracias es suficiente —la escuchó decir con voz cristalina, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlona con sus labios rojos—. Aunque no eres el primer humano que se queda sin habla al verme.

—Y tú no eres la primera jovencita que trata de atraparme, chiquilla.

—¿Chiquilla? Te salvé la vida.

—Lo tenía bajo control.

—Ya.

Ese había sido el inicio de aquel viaje extraño y maravilloso. Aquella noche se detuvieron en el claro y él encendió una fogata.

Elsa despellejó la liebre que él acababa de cazar, con una destreza insólita para tratarse de una joven tan delicada como ella, y disfrutaron de una cena demasiado buena para dos personas que vagaban desde hace días en el bosque. Y aunque la blonda lo había encontrado demasiado arrogante y engreído, poca reticencia había puesto al revelarle quien era y hacia donde se dirigía.

—Mi padre me ha enviado a buscar a mi hermana —habló solemnemente—, cruzaré el mar para salir de las Islas hasta Arendelle, donde ella me espera. Hace un año que partió de nuestro hogar.

—¿Arendelle? Creí que ese lugar no era más que una leyenda infantil.

Elsa le dirigió una mirada severa, como si acabara de decir algo que la ofendiera profundamente.

—Tal vez lo sea para quienes no saben ver más allá de sus narices. Los humanos siempre son tan ingenuos.

—¿Acaso acabas de insultarme?

—Solo digo lo que he observado toda mi vida.

—No sabía que los elfos pudieran ser tan susceptibles. Debes ser el alma de las fiestas, muchacha.

—Solo deja de provocarme y estemos el resto de la noche en paz. Mañana por la mañana cada uno podrá seguir su propio rumbo y nunca más nos volveremos a ver.

Sin embargo eso no sucedió. Sin saber como o por qué, se encontraron prosiguiendo el viaje en compañía del otro durante los días consecuentes. Por alguna misteriosa razón, el destino había entrelazado sus caminos.

Hans descubrió que su compañera no solo era hábil con el arco y las flechas, sino también con la espada. Acabó en cuestión de minutos con los lobos que habían querido atacarlos a mitad de su recorrido, y también con los bandidos que habían intentado asaltarlos más allá. Elsa era una criatura demasiado letal, en comparación con la apariencia inocente que la destacaba.

La última hoguera que encendieron antes de llegar al destino del bermejo, fue especialmente cálida.

—¿Qué es lo primero que harás cuando llegues a la ciudad?

—¿Además de buscar un techo decente? No lo he pensado. Mis hermanos me aconsejaron no perder el tiempo.

—Va a ser extraño hacer el resto del camino yo sola. Empezaba a acostumbrarme a tu rostro engreído.

Hans se inclinó hacia ella, temerariamente y rozó sus labios con los suyos, antes de profundizar el beso. Allí, frente a las llamas que crepitaban alumbrando su improvisado refugio, sus cuerpos se fundieron y él descubrió por primera vez lo que era la magia.

La mañana los recibió con un sol deslumbrante.

—Ha llegado la hora de separarnos —anunció la elfa, tan pronto como divisaron la ciudad a poca distancia—. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando en este lugar, Hans. No ha sido tan malo viajar contigo.

De pronto, una súbita tristeza se había apoderado del cazador. La perspectiva de no volverla a ver era demasiado dolorosa.

—Podrías pasar la noche conmigo.

Elsa negó con la cabeza.

—Debo seguir y encontrar a mi hermana, Arendelle aún está muy lejos de aquí.

—¿En serio crees que encontrarás ese lugar tan fácilmente? Nadie lo ha hecho en años.

—Yo lo haré. Por ella —la chica le dedicó una melancólica sonrisa y besó su mejilla, inesperadamente—, hasta siempre, Hans.

La vio alejarse poco a poco, miró por encima de su hombro hacia la ciudad y de repente no le pareció tan prometedora como había imaginado. Cualquiera podía volverse aprendiz por aquellos días, ¿pero cuántas veces se tenía la oportunidad de buscar un reino perdido más allá de las Islas?

—¡Elsa!

La aludida se volvió sobresaltada y lo vio llegar hasta ella.

—Si realmente piensas encontrar ese sitio, no debería dejarte marchar así como así. Eso es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos, ¿sabes?

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió sobre los labios de la rubia, iluminando su rostro.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Criaturas, desde que C.G.G.T. me sugirió este prompt, la idea de imaginar a mis pajarillos de fuego y hielo en un mundo medieval me fascinó, más si había magia de por medio. Y es aquí la parejita jugó unos papeles de lo más interesantes, en especial Elsa, me la imagino como una elfa estilo Legolas con su hermoso cabello rubio, y sus movimientos delicados pero letales al pelear. ¡Dándolo todo para proteger a su cazador! *o*

 _Guest_ : Hans is a fascinating character in all his facets and especially in the last two vignettes: both as a werewolf, dominant and possessive, and as a sympathetic and tender husband. Thank you very much for leaving your comment in each story, it really is something great for me. n.n

Nos leemos mañana para comenzar otra semana llena de Helsa, pero especialmente, llena de sus grandiosos y sensuales reviews. 7w7r


	20. Día 20

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Mientras se encuentra de viaje en las Islas del Sur, la pequeña princesa de Arendelle se atreve a recorrer el castillo real. Pronto descubrirá que tras esas paredes, se esconden más secretos de los que imaginaba.

.

Día 20

 _Prompt:_ Infancia

 _Género:_ Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

 _Palabras:_ 984

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Dark J. Marshmallow

* * *

 **Nieve de verano**

* * *

Elsa miró como su madre acunaba a su hermana pequeña en sus brazos, riendo con delicadeza para no despertarla de su siesta. Se encontraban en el saloncito privado de la reina Ingrid, soberana consorte de las Islas del Sur, nación a la que habían viajado por una cuestión de negocios de su padre. A él hacía varias horas que no lo veía, desde que se había ausentado en el despacho del rey vecino; un hombre demasiado mayor para estar casado con la guapa mujer pelirroja que la había tomado de la mano nada más entrar en el palacio.

—Apuesto a que serás una jovencita muy hermosa cuando crezcas —la halagó, peinando un mechón de su cabello rubio con la mano—. Estoy segura de que serías del agrado de mi pequeño hijo. ¿Sabes? Yo nunca pude tener una niña.

Lo único que la princesita había pensado en ese momento, era que la reina debía tener una extraordinaria mala suerte. Tener tantos hijos y ni una sola niñita sonaba como una desgracia terrible. Sus padres decían que la descendencia de Sus Majestades era numerosa.

Había visto a algunos niños y jóvenes de cabello rojo vagando por los pasillos y jardines, pero a ningún chico pequeño. Y lo peor, es que comenzaba a sentirse aburrida.

—Mamá…

—Ahora no, cariño —Idún acaricio brevemente su mejilla para volver a adentrarse en la plática con su compañera.

Pocas veces tenía oportunidad de convivir con otras mujeres de la realeza.

Viendo que sería ignorada por el resto de la tarde y harta de comer las pastas que reposaban junto a la bandeja de té, la pequeña se levantó y salió sigilosamente de la estancia, ansiosa por explorar.

El castillo de las Islas del Sur parecía aún más grande que el de Arendelle, apuesto a que también contaba con pasadizos secretos.

De manera silenciosa, Elsa recorrió un largo pasillo y luego subió dando saltitos por la escalinata que encontró al final. Hacía tanto calor, ojalá pudiera crear un poco de nieve como hacía en casa, pero sus padres le habían dicho que sería mejor evitar cualquier demostración de sus poderes, ya que los sureños no estaban familiarizados con la magia.

Era tan injusto.

Un sollozo rompió el silencio y la niña se volvió hacia la puerta entreabierta que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ella. Echó un vistazo al interior y descubrió a un chiquillo de cabellos rojizos que lloraba desconsoladamente. En el suelo yacía un caballo de madera y a un lado una espada de juguete, que lejos de llamar su atención parecían haber sido arrojadas en un arrebato de furia.

Elsa abrió un poco más la puerta, ocasionando un rechinido y el niño se volvió a mirarla, sobresaltado. Tenía el rostro lleno de pecas y muy colorado de tanto llorar. Era un poco mayor que ella, tal vez de siete u ocho años. Nunca había jugado con nadie que la sobrepasara en edad.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó, inocentemente.

La cara del chico pasó del desconcierto al enojo, y lo vio limpiarse bruscamente sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta, negándose a mirarla.

La pequeña princesa parpadeó con sorpresa. ¡Qué maleducado!

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el niño, hoscamente.

—Mi nombre es Elsa de Arendelle —saludó ella, haciendo una adorable reverencia, justo como le había enseñado su madre—. ¿Y el tuyo?

El chico la examinó con suspicacia, reacio a responderle. Pero finalmente le contestó de mala gana.

—Hans.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando, Hans?

—¡No estaba llorando! —negó él, avergonzado.

—Yo te vi.

—¡No es verdad! —el pelirrojito se cruzó de brazos, obstinadamente.

—Las mentiras son algo muy feo —la rubia se animó a entrar en la habitación por completo y lo observó con el ceño fruncido—. Además, tienes los ojos hinchados.

Hans se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, como si con eso consiguiera disimular. Luego bajó la vista hacia el caballito de juguete, lo tomó e hipó.

—Ninguno de mis hermanos quiere jugar conmigo —confesó con tristeza—. No entiendo porque nunca me hacen caso. Los odio a todos.

—Que dices, ¡pero si son tus hermanos!

—Yo los odio.

Una lágrima volvió a bajar por la mejilla del niño y él intentó limpiarla disimuladamente. Elsa sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Ese debía ser el hijo menor de la reina Ingrid, ahora comprendía porque no lo había visto antes. Al parecer los mayores no lo incluían en ninguno de sus juegos.

Deseó poder hacer algo para alegrar al príncipe, ¿pero qué? Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea.

—No llores —le pidió, sin conseguir que él alzara la vista—. Yo jugaré contigo si quieres. Mamá tampoco me hace caso. Podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve.

El principito la miró con el ceño arrugado.

—¡Es verano! —le espetó de mala manera.

Elsa movió entonces sus manitas y cuando una nevada ligera se manifestó por encima de sus cabezas, los incrédulos ojos del niño se abrieron como platos. Ahí, frente a él, había nieve de verdad. Se acumulaba en los rincones y caía en forma de copos por todo su dormitorio, como si estuviera soñando. Por un momento tuvo ganas de pellizcarse para convencerse de que aquello era cierto.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué clase de truco era aquel?

—¡Es magia! —Elsa respondió como si intuyera lo que estaba a punto de preguntar, esbozando una sonrisa que iluminó su delicado rostro— ¿Hacemos un muñeco?

Y en un instante todas las dudas dejaron de importar. Hans se olvidó de sus hermanos y dejó que la chiquilla lo empujara sobre la nieve, sobre la cual se revolcaron en medio de risas. Se deslizaron encima del montículo que cubrió su cama e hicieron ese muñeco del que tantas ganas tenía. Elsa debía ser la niña más increíble del mundo. Su magia y su alegría llenaban de luz la habitación.

Aquella tarde sería inolvidable para los dos pequeños príncipes.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ignoren el título tan patético de esta viñeta y vamos a centrarnos en el tierno contenido. Siempre me he preguntado si en su infancia Hans y Elsa no podrían haberse encontrado, antes de que ella tuviera el accidente y todo eso; sin duda sería una posibilidad interesante. *-*

Es hermoso volver a ver a la niñita alegre que era antes de eso, a veces también me digo que me habría gustado verla crecer sin su trauma, jugando con sus poderes y siendo una muchacha con más confianza en sí misma. Pero no, tenía que llegar Anna a arruinarlo todo. u_u Y bueno, de mi pelirrojo que se puede decir, su niñez debió haber sido muy duro para convertirse en el psicópata que es. :( Es lindo imaginar al niño inocente que alguna vez pudo haber sido, ¿no creen? (Aunque si hubiera crecido como el típico príncipe perfecto y encantador, pensaría que es un marica en lugar de adorarlo tanto. Así es la tía Frozen, ¡un nido de incongruencias! xD).

 _Guest_ : I know, Elsa as an elf is an ideal concept, she is so beautiful and elegant that I can not imagine her embodying another creature. : 3 I assure you that both she and Hans will live the greatest adventures in that medieval world, hahaha.

Mañana tenemos un prompt muy competitivo, ¿se imaginan lo que sucederá en él? ¡Tengan una maravillosa semana!


	21. Día 21

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Dispuesta a darlo todo en la rampa de skate, Elsa esperaba poder darle una lección a ese engreído pelirrojo que siempre se metía con ella. Lo que la rubia ignoraba, era que hasta los más descabellados comportamientos de quien era su competencia tenían una buena e interesante explicación.

.

Día 21

 _Prompt:_ X Games de Verano

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Lollipop87

* * *

 **Adrenalina**

* * *

Demostrar su talento como skater y abrirse paso en el mundo de aquel deporte tan competitivo, era el sueño de Elsa Solberg. A sus veintiún años y con el triunfo obtenido en algunas modestas competencias, podía presumir de ser una de las patinadoras más jóvenes y populares de la escena actual, aunque tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

En aquel instante, a punto de debutar ante los asistentes de los X Games de Verano, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. La imponente rampa del evento estaba siendo dominada por Gogo Tomago, una auténtica leyenda coreana del skate, a la cual la rubia admiraba con devoción.

La vio hacer una pirueta perfecta en el aire y caer sobre su patineta con precisión, y se sintió desfallecer por dentro.

" _¡Es tan increíble!"_ , pensó con emoción, ignorante de las pupilas verdes que la observaban en aquel instante, _"ojalá algún día pudiera ser así de buena"_ …

El público prorrumpió en aplausos y justo cuando el presentador volvía a repetir el nombre de la famosa skater, Elsa se percató de una persona que se ubicaba justo a su lado, obstruyendo parcialmente su visión.

—Es tan entretenido ver lo mucho que te emocionan estas cosas, copo de nieve. Eres como una niña en una feria, supongo que en tu pueblucho no hacían competencias así de importantes, ¿no?

—¡Lárgate, Hans!

La chica fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo alto y de sonrisa arrogante que la miraba con desdén, y aferró su patineta con fuerza. Hans Westergaard podía ser el mejor skater de su categoría y un deportista admirable, si se lo miraba con objetividad. Pero también era egocéntrico, envidioso y desagradable, algo demasiado evidente aun a través de su falso porte de príncipe. Le había hecho la vida imposible desde el año pasado, cuando habían coincidido en un festival de deportes extremos.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que meterse con ella? Elsa lo odiaba con todo su ser.

—Si eso te impresionó, espera a ver como lo hago en esa maldita rampa. No tienes idea de donde estás metida —el joven se ajustó su casco y alzó la cabeza de manera engreída—. Tal vez puedas aprender una o dos cosas, chiquilla.

—¡No me llames así! —la albina lo fulminó con la mirada, haciendo un puchero con los labios y viéndolo marchar rumbo a la rampa, donde era su turno de deslumbrar a los asistentes.

Lo miró, conteniendo las ganas que sentía de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro y se descubrió admitiendo para sus adentros lo bien que se manejaba montado encima de esa patineta, inconfundible a causa de las brillantes llamas que lo decoraban. El "zorro rojo" lo había vuelto a hacer, una rutina perfecta con piruetas dobles que prácticamente podía equipararse a la de la señorita Tomago.

La audiencia se volvió loca.

—Maldito idiota —murmuró Elsa, asegurándose de que su equipo de protección estaba bien colocado antes de salir a la rampa.

Los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva.

Subió a la rampa y fijó la vista en los copos de nieve que decoraban su propia patineta, (un detalle que ese insufrible pelirrojo no podía pasar por alto, desde luego) y entonces, se lanzó al vacío. Patinar, para Elsa, era casi como volar. Amaba la sensación de la adrenalina y el viento agitando sus cabellos, cada vez que se deslizaba sobre cuatro ruedas.

Hizo una pirueta casi imposible ante los ojos asombrados del público, la repitió al llegar al otro extremo y entonces, en medio de los espectadores, distinguió la mirada de esos ojos verdes y calculadores, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable…

La blonda sintió que la patineta se despegaba de sus pies y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, arrancándole un suspiro de dolor a la muchedumbre.

Había bastado un segundo para que perdiera la concentración.

Apenas fue consciente de como un par de asistentes médicos la levantaban y la retiraban con cuidado, para llevarla al cuarto que habían habilitado en casos de emergencia. Por suerte no se había roto nada, gracias a sus accesorios protectores. Pero el efecto de la caída le había mancillado uno de sus costados y el orgullo.

—¿Elsa?

La aludida levantó la mirada, sintiendo como la ira, la vergüenza y la sorpresa la invadían a partes iguales al ver a su némesis de pie en la entrada de la enfermería, mirándola… ¿con angustia? Eso sí era algo nuevo, Hans Westergaard preocupándose por alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Al parecer se había pegado más fuerte de lo que suponía.

—Te… ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica se incorporó en la camilla, orgullosa.

—¿A ti qué te parece? —espetó, irónica.

—Siento lo que acaba de suceder.

—Ya, claro.

—Estuviste fantástica allá afuera. Sé que los jueces lo tendrán en cuenta, a pesar del final.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan hipócrita?

—¡No me importa! ¿Entiendes? ¡Ya lo haré mejor el próximo año! ¡Y si no el siguiente! Pero ni pienses que voy a retirarme del skate por esto, ¿escuchaste?

—Lo sé —Hans se aproximó a ella, extrañamente abochornado—, siempre he admirado eso de ti. Jamás te das por vencida. Me frustraba pensar que podrías opacarme, pero supongo que una chica como tú está hecha para brillar.

Elsa parpadeó, confundida.

—Me gustas, Elsa —confesó él—. Me gustas demasiado. Bueno, ya lo dije. Quisiera que aceptaras salir conmigo.

Por un segundo, la muchacha lo observó incrédula, antes de sonreír y acariciar con una mano el cuello de su camiseta, haciendo que se inclinara hacia ella, anhelante.

—No sabía que te sintieras de ese modo respecto hacia mí —comentó con coquetería, haciendo que el pelirrojo le dirigiera una mirada de adoración—, eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Sabes qué te digo, Hans?

—¿Qué?

El puño de la joven se cerró sobre su camiseta, bruscamente.

—¡Voy a patearte el trasero el próximo año, idiota!

Lo empujó y salió del lugar con la cabeza en alto. Hans suspiró, enamorado. Ella sí que era una reina.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Elsa poniendo en su lugar a mi pelirrojo como de costumbre, cual debe ser. 7u7r

Hola criaturas de la oscuridad, ¿qué tal las está tratando la semana? Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho del prompt de hoy, con todo e invitada especial incluida. ¿Adoro mucho a Gogo! Es mi personaje favorito de BH6, así toda ruda y genial. :D Mis pequeños no pueden evitar competir el uno contra el otro, apuesto a que después de ese evento de skate las cosas se pondrán especialmente interesantes entre ambos, más ahora que la pequeña Elsie sabe la debilidad de su rival. :3

Chiquillas, nos acercamos peligrosamente al fin de estos 30 días llenos de pasión, de lujuria, de Helsa. D: ¿Pueden creer que ya solo nos queden nueve? ¿Ya pensaron que van a hacer cuando se acabe el mes? Ya saben que no me enojo si actualizan sus fics o publican algo nuevo.


	22. Día 22

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Obsesionado con la nueva doctora del área de cardiología, Hans no podía dejar de pensar en la mejor manera de vencer esa soberbia con la que rechazaba sus coqueteos. Hasta que una emergencia le abre los ojos haciéndole ver lo frágil que es esa mujer por dentro.

.

Día 22

 _Prompt:_ Médicos

 _Género:_ Drama/Romance

 _Palabras:_ 996

 _Rating:_ K+

 _Propuesta de:_ Belén Rivera

* * *

 **A corazón abierto**

* * *

Elsa Sorensen era una muchacha brillante y recién graduada de la Facultad de Medicina, cuyas excelentes notas le habían permitido entrar al área de cardiología de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos del país. No solo era inteligente y decidida, sino que poseía una belleza glacial y un halo de misterio que de inmediato habían capturado la atención de Hans Westergaard, médico jefe de la mencionada sección.

Acostumbrado a ser un éxito entre las mujeres, el susodicho no había dudado ni un solo instante en desplegar todas sus armas para conquistar a la joven, pensando en lo delicioso que sería pasar unos momentos a solas.

Preferentemente, sin ropa y en la penumbra de su apartamento.

No obstante la rubia se había limitado a dedicarle una mirada altiva, pidiéndole que respetara el ambiente laboral en el que se desenvolvían y alejándose como una reina delante de sus incrédulos ojos.

Desde entonces Hans no dejaba de pensar en Elsa. Le chocaba que lo rechazara sin miramientos, aumentando la adoración y el desprecio que sentía por ella a partes iguales. No estaba acostumbrado a que le negaran nada, ¿quién se creía que era esa muchachita, por el amor de Dios?

Una peligrosa rivalidad se había desencadenado entre ambos, pues el pelirrojo no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para reclamarle por las cosas más insignificantes, aumentar su carga de trabajo o coquetearle con descaro si se encontraban solos.

Sabía que Elsa estaba harta de él, pero no le daría el gusto de mostrar su enfado. Ante todo, era una profesional.

—Doctor, la paciente se encuentra lista para el trasplante —anunció Aurora, la enfermera asistente designada para la intervención de ese día.

Hans asintió con la cabeza y revisó entonces el expediente que tenía entre sus manos. Una joven de nombre Anna Sorensen recibiría un corazón ese día; un evento prácticamente milagroso debido a la interminable lista de espera de órganos y el padecimiento congénito que tenía la chica. El galeno arqueó una ceja con sorpresa al reparar en su apellido.

—Parece que el mundo se encuentra repleto de coincidencias, ¿no lo cree, señorita Sorensen?

—No lo es, señor —repuso Elsa con frialdad, colocándose el equipo pertinente para entrar al quirófano—. Ella es mi hermana.

Inmóvil, Hans observó como terminaba de ajustarse una mascarilla esterilizada sobre su níveo rostro, antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Dejó los papeles en su sitio y terminó de prepararse de forma conveniente para ir tras ella.

Tenían una larga y complicada operación por delante.

Los primeros instantes de la cirugía habían transcurrido sin mayores sobresaltos. Pero como buen médico, sabía que uno nunca debía confiarse ante ese ligero margen de probabilidad que separaba a un paciente vivo de la muerte.

Acceder al corazón nunca dejaría de ser procedimiento riesgoso…

—¡Doctor, perdemos su pulso!

El terror se apoderó por un instante de los grandes ojos azules de Elsa y supo que no podía permitir que aquello se les escapara de las manos. Rápidamente dio órdenes a los médicos asistentes para que estabilizaran a la muchacha, mirando conmovido como la blonda se esforzaba por controlar sus emociones para ser tan eficiente como ellos.

—¡Doctor, la perdemos! ¡No hay signos vitales!

Elsa contuvo un sollozo y miró a su hermana, suplicante.

—¡Prepárense para las maniobras de resucitación! —Hans miró furioso a sus compañeros, determinado a salvarle la vida a esa chica. No iba a dejarla morir, por ella— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Comiencen ahora!

Tras minutos de angustiosa espera, una de las máquinas emitió un débil pitido, indicando que el sistema nervioso de la paciente volvía a responder.

—Señor, los signos vitales se han reestablecido.

Elsa sintió que podría echarse a llorar de agradecimiento en ese momento. Hans respiró profundamente y permitió que la enfermera a su lado le secara el sudor frío que bajaba por su frente.

—Buen trabajo. Prosigan con el trasplante.

Una hora más tarde, Anna Sorensen volvía a su habitación del hospital, inconsciente pero con un nuevo corazón y el alivio inmenso de su hermana.

En su despacho, Hans volvió a repasar su expediente para emitir las indicaciones y medicamentos necesarios en su recuperación. Aquella había sido la cirugía más importante de su vida, por una razón que nunca se atrevería a admitir en voz alta.

Alguien tocó a la puerta tímidamente.

—Doctor Westergaard, quiero agradecerle por todo lo que ha hecho hoy —Elsa se plantó ante él de manera tímida y humilde, ofreciéndole una graciosa inclinación con la cabeza—. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias desde que entré a trabajar al hospital… sin embargo, jamás he dudado de su capacidad como médico y hoy me ha demostrado lo buen profesional que es. Admiro su trabajo y le doy las gracias por haber salvado a mi hermana. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos y lo miró con las mejillas arreboladas, y aquella brillante expresión de admiración en sus pupilas, Hans no pudo contenerse. Impulsivamente atrajo a la joven hacia él y presionó sus labios sobre los suyos con pasión, buscando descargar toda esa atracción que ya no podía contener.

Elsa era todo lo que había buscado sin saberlo en una mujer. Hermosa, talentosa, llena de carácter y comprometida con su trabajo con la misma fascinación que él sentía por la medicina. No podía dejarla escapar.

Ella recibió su beso, sorprendida y agotada por las horas que habían pasado en el quirófano.

—Doctor, el paciente de la habitación 113 se ha despertado, ¿qué indicaciones…? ¡Oh! —Aurora se quedó paralizada al abrir la puerta, y ver como su superior besaba apasionadamente a la nueva doctora del área de cardiología.

Elsa se separó de él llena de vergüenza y con el corazón desbocado.

—L-lo lamento, ¿quiere que le diga que espere un poco o…?

La platinada se disculpó por lo bajo y salió a toda prisa del despacho, mientras Hans se aclaraba la garganta.

—Vaya a avisarle que iré enseguida.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante si quería ganarse el corazón de Elsa de la forma correcta.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hoy me vine más tempranito para darles su dosis de vitaminas Helsa, ese suplemento que es tan esencial para el alma. n.n

Debo admitir que la idea de un fic de médicos es muy atrayente, especialmente con estos dos intentando manejar la atracción que sienten, en medio de emergencias, enfermedades y demás. No me mencionen Grey's Anatomy porque nunca la vi, no me llaman la atención los dramas de hospital. Claro que con esta parejita todo cambia, me encanta verlos interactuar en todos los universos posibles. *w*

 _Guest_ : Our beloved Helsa are an explosive couple without a doubt, both small and rivals who do not tire of competing. xD I love that you still enjoy these little stories so much. ;)

Tengan todas un feliz ombligo de semana y nos leemos mañana con una nostálgica viñeta. :)


	23. Día 23

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Ya no eran unos jóvenes, pero aun en su vejez, los sentimientos afectuosos que albergaban el uno por el otro seguían más vivos que nunca.

.

Día 23

 _Prompt:_ AU Geriátrico

 _Género:_ Romance/Friendship

 _Palabras:_ 990

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Miss Karo

* * *

 **Hasta volverte a ver**

* * *

Había pasado demasiado tiempo. Tantos años creyendo haber olvidado ese viejo amor y en un instante, un breve instante en un día como cualquiera, las cosas se transformaban de repente para volver a colocarlo frente a la primera ilusión de su vida. Pero él solo era un hombre solitario y envejecido, a quien las experiencias vividas habían convertido en un sentimental.

Resultaba curioso si se lo comparaba con el joven arrogante que alguna vez había sido. Ambos habían cambiado demasiado.

—¿Elsa?

La delicada mujer de cabellos plateados miró por encima de su hombro, clavando sus ojos en él con extrañeza. Unas breves arrugas surcaban su rostro níveo pero sus pupilas de zafiro continuaban poseyendo esa expresión inocente que recordaba de décadas atrás.

La misma que lo había enamorado.

—¿Nos conocemos, señor…?

—¿Acaso no me reconoces? —el septuagenario esbozó una débil sonrisa, recorriéndola con ternura en sus ojos verdes— La última vez que nos vimos estabas en tu cabaña del fiordo y te habías enojado terriblemente conmigo, por una broma estúpida. Excepto que en esa ocasión eras una chiquilla de veintiún años.

La anciana parpadeó con sorpresa y luego, el reconocimiento acudió a su semblante.

—¿Hans? —musitó, mirándolo de arriba a abajo— ¿Hans Westergaard?

Esta vez, él levantó la comisura de uno de sus labios y por un breve segundo pudo vislumbrar la misma mueca socarrona que solía dedicarle en su juventud, cada vez que soltaba un comentario para hacerla enfadar o coqueteaba con ella.

—Imposible —murmuró mientras se levantaba.

—Por un instante creí que no te alegrabas de verme, querida.

—Estás muy cambiado.

A la mente de Elsa acudieron sus recuerdos de juventud y no pudo evitar compararlo con el muchacho atractivo al que alguna vez había besado. Ahora Hans debía apoyarse en un bastón para caminar sin encorvarse, había perdido músculo y su pelo pelirrojo había pasado a ser de un rubio pálido, casi tan blanco como el de ella. Lo único que parecía haber sobrevivido a los embates del tiempo, era su pícara mirada. En cierta manera, todavía era apuesto. Muy apuesto.

—Creo que ambos lo estamos.

—¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? Oh, Hans —Elsa sintió que se ruborizaba como una jovencita y desvió la mirada—, creí que nunca más te volvería a ver. Desde que te marchaste a Dinamarca con tus hermanos y discutimos por mi compromiso… Nunca volviste a escribir.

—Supongo que no sirve de nada decir que lo lamento. Nunca quise admitir lo decepcionado que estaba por las circunstancias.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Mi sobrino mayor decidió que era tiempo de que me jubilara, creo que tiene razón —dijo él, sentándose con cuidado al lado de ella—, de todas maneras, ni él ni los otros me visitaban en casa. Ahora no me visitarán aquí.

—¿No tienes hijos? —inquirió Elsa con asombro.

—Nunca me casé. La vida en familia no era para mí —admitió Hans—. Me imaginó que tú contarás con al menos uno o dos nietos. Siempre fuiste buena con los niños.

La aludida suspiró y dirigió su mirada al jardín de la residencia.

—Me temo que la vida no contempló la posibilidad de ser madre para mí. Después de casarme comprendí que realmente no estaba hecha para el matrimonio. En el fondo, la idea de atarme a alguien y perder mi libertad me aterraba —hizo una pausa, como pensando en sí debería decir lo que estaba a punto de revelarle—. Jamás pude quedarme embarazada, así que no fue difícil conseguir el divorcio de parte de mi marido. Un vientre estéril no era útil para él.

—Lo lamento muchísimo.

—No lo lamentes. Los hijos de Anna me visitan de vez en cuando con sus niños, ellos son mi alegría —Elsa sonrió con dulzura—. Te va a gustar estar aquí. El ambiente es muy agradable.

—Ahora lo es para mí.

De reojo, ella observó como su acompañante la miraba con intensidad y supo que ambos pensaban en lo mismo. Era como si volvieran a ser esos jóvenes veinteañeros que se bañaban en la orilla del fiordo, discutían y se buscaban con obstinación. Recordó la primera vez en la que Hans le había confesado que la amaba y la cálida sensación del primer beso que habían compartido, volvió a atosigarla con la misma fuerza que la había vencido hacía varios ayeres.

Casi se había olvidado de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

—Debí tener más valor para enfrentarme a mis padres —musitó, apenada—, nunca pude olvidarme de ti, Hans. Y mira que lo he intentado. Sé que te lastimé y lo lamento.

—El pasado, pasado está —repuso él—. ¿Qué iba a ofrecerte un peón como yo? Los tipos pobres y de familias numerosas nunca han sido buena compañía para las señoritas con clase —esbozó una mueca socarrona y a ella le pareció que de nuevo rejuvenecía medio siglo, hasta volver a asemejarse a ese joven que la había conquistado.

—Tú eras para mí mucho más que eso.

Elsa agachó la cabeza con remordimiento, frágil y serena.

—Estás realmente hermosa, ¿lo sabes, no? Siempre me pareció que ni los años podrían terminar con toda esa belleza.

—Hans, ¿crees que es demasiado tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido? Sé que no somos los mismos y no debería esperar nada de ti, después de todos estos años —confesó la mujer—, pero yo aún sigo extrañando a ese muchacho que me hacía enfadar y reír al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, antes de querernos éramos buenos amigos.

Por toda respuesta, él ensanchó su sonrisa engreída y le extendió una mano.

—Alguien ha puesto la radio en el salón, ¿no es esa nuestra canción acaso? Frank Sinatra, ¿Recuerdas?

Elsa imitó su gesto y dejó que la tomara en sus brazos para bailar lentamente, al ritmo de aquella música familiar. Tal vez les quedara poco tiempo por delante, pero hoy más que nunca, estaba dispuesta a no dejar pasar más años en vano.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Aww mis queridos Helsa, que agridulce es verlos en su vejez. D:

Al principio, Karito me propusó hacer un encuentro al estilo "Letters to Juliet" pero yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pues no he visto la película. u.u Así que traté de escribir algo así tierno y melancólico para seguir el prompt. En este universo, Elsa y Hans se conocen y enamoran en su adolescencia, aunque luego se distancian cuando ella se compromete con alguien más, pues eran de clases sociales distintas. Ya sé, muy melodramático. xD Si he de ser sincera no me fascina imaginarlos de ancianos, nada como la emoción y la lujuria de la juventud. xD Pero bueno, otro día, otra viñeta muy especial.

 _Guest_ : Helsa is amazing in all possible scenarios! I love imagining all kinds of love stories with this couple. * o * And of course Hans was not going to waste time claiming all the points he had earned with Elsa, the boy deserves them!

¿Ya están listas para el fin de semana, chiquillas? ¿Qué planes tienen para portarse mal? Yo por mi parte, les puedo adelantar que las viñetas que compartiremos serán muy interesantes. Espérenlas. 7u7


	24. Día 24

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Una excursión en las afueras puede ser una aventura inolvidable, siempre y cuando no termines extraviándote con tu peor enemigo. La mejor manera de salir adelante, es haciendo las diferencias a un lado para sobrevivir al lado del otro.

.

Día 24

 _Prompt:_ Perdidos

 _Género:_ Humor/Friendship

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Wildest Stories

* * *

 **Excursión fallida**

* * *

Frustrado, Hans se sentó en una roca y miró por enésima vez su teléfono sin señal. Ni siquiera sabía porque se molestaba en seguir revisándolo, era obvio que en medio de la montaña, no le serviría de nada intentar llamar a nadie. Suspiró y miró a su acompañante, quien a pesar de lucir tan cansada como él se empeñaba en dar vueltas, devorada por los nervios.

La pobre muchacha era peor que él manejando la tensión.

—Insisto en que este sería un momento grandioso para mirar un mapa. Si nos demoramos más, tendremos que pasar la noche aquí.

—Ya te lo dije, no traje ningún mapa. Creí que todo estaba señalizado.

—Tiene que ser una puñetera broma —masculló el pelirrojo, asesinándola con la mirada.

—¿Te digo qué es una buena broma? Estoy tranquila en mi casa un viernes por la tarde, viendo una película en Netflix y pintando las uñas de mi gato, cuando Anna entra de repente y me dice que empaque para ir a pasar un fin de semana en la montaña. "¡Será divertido!" dice ella, porque va a ir todo el mundo. ¡Pero en vez de ser divertido, termino perdida en este estúpido lugar con un sujeto aún más estúpido! —Elsa se detuvo en su neurótico discurso y lo miró con seriedad— Eso sí que es una puñetera broma de mal gusto.

—Eres una idiota.

Hans resopló y se mesó el cabello, aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a la rubia. De todos los inútiles que se habían apuntado a esa torpe excursión, tenía que perderse justo con ella. Todo era culpa de la maldita Moana y su idea de separarse en parejas. La morena se había posicionado de inmediato junto a Mérida, mirándola de manera insinuante (como si no supieran ya a esas alturas que habían salido del armario, por todos los cielos), en tanto Eugene y Kristoff emprendían la marcha con sus respectivas novias.

Los odiaba a todos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Lo peor de todo es que tengo hambre y sed, ¡odio la naturaleza! —Elsa hizo un pequeño puchero— ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos con un animal salvaje? ¡El papá de Mérida una vez se topó con un oso en el bosque!

—El padre de Mérida es un alcohólico fantasioso —el bermejo puso los ojos en blanco y se descolgó su mochila para sacar una cantimplora—. Toma.

La blonda parpadeó sorprendida ante su repentina muestra de generosidad, pero no dudó en tomar la botella para beber un par de sorbos, con alivio. Tendrían que racionar el agua que les quedaba hasta que alguien los encontrara.

—No podemos estar muy lejos de las cabañas —razonó Hans—, esta montaña se veía desde el campamento. Cuando se den cuenta de que tardamos en volver, vendrán a buscarnos.

—¿Crees que tarden mucho?

—Demonios, no tengo idea. Será mejor encender una fogata y no movernos de aquí mientras tanto.

Miró el semblante preocupado de la joven y no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión. Realmente estaba asustada.

—Descuida, estaremos bien. Solía acampar con mis hermanos cuando era niño.

—Sí, Kristoff dijo que todos solían hacer que mojaras tu saco de dormir y burlarse de ti.

—Ve a juntar algo de leña, ¿quieres? —le espetó Hans de mal talante. ¿En serio tenía que sacar a relucir sus estúpidos comentarios en un momento como aquel?

Sorprendentemente, Elsa no replicó, sino que fue a recoger algunas ramas secas mientras él se concentraba en frotar otras dos para producir una chispa. Le tomó casi media hora hasta que finalmente consiguieron un fuego decente, frente al cual se sentaron. La chica abrazó sus rodillas y se encogió para protegerse del frío.

—¿Sabes? De todas las personas con las que hubiera imaginado estar perdida algún día, eres la última en quien habría pensado. Pero ahora que estamos aquí, supongo que es mejor a estar sola. Osea, ni siquiera sé como encender una fogata.

—Tienes más suerte de la que crees, reinita. Si no tuviera tanta paciencia, te habría dejado a medio camino.

El pelirrojo volvió a rebuscar en su mochila y sacó un paquete de galletas que le ofreció a Elsa. Ella alzó una de las comisuras de su boca y la abrió para que ambos comenzaran a comer.

—¿Qué pasará si nadie nos encuentra?

—Lo harán. Aunque no creo que pase esta noche. Por eso es bueno que tengamos el fuego.

—Lamento ser tan quejica —se disculpó ella de improviso—, no soy buena en la intemperie a menos que haya nieve de por medio. Anna es la aventurera de la familia, probablemente sería de más ayuda si hubiera ido con ella a todos esos campamentos de chicas exploradoras y no a esos nefastos concursos de belleza en los que me inscribía mi loca madre.

—Bueno, cada uno tiene su propia habilidad. La tuya al parecer es ser una muñequita de aparador.

Elsa lo golpeó en el hombro y él liberó un quejido, seguido por una risa socarrona.

—No me había fijado en lo bien que pueden apreciarse las estrellas desde aquí. El cielo parece aún más oscuro.

—Más les vale a esos idiotas que hayan empezado a buscarnos.

A su lado, la jovencita se estremeció volviendo a llamar su atención.

—¿Tienes frío? Puedo avivar un poco el fuego.

—Tengo una manta en la mochila.

Elsa sacó el cobertor cuidadosamente doblado y le ofreció un extremo a Hans, quien dudó antes de envolverse con él. Inevitablemente, su némesis se cubrió con la otra parte, pegando su silueta a la suya y absteniéndose de mirarlo, con las mejillas arreboladas. Ahora podía sentir el calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo.

Era una sensación agradable.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo vergonzoso que sería que los demás nos descubrieran así?

—Pues no veo porque deban enterarse. Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.

Media hora más tarde, Elsa dormitaba con su cabeza rubia apoyada sobre su hombro. Hans deslizó una mano por su cintura, discretamente. No hizo ni el menor intento por despertarla.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Mis niños como siempre discutiendo, porque si hay algo que nos encante a Wildy y a mí, es verlos sostener sus peleas inmaduras de niños de preescolar, siempre compitiendo para ver quien molesta más al otro. xD ¿Ustedes quién creen que ganó en esta ocasión? ¿Hans o Elsa? Yo digo que ella, fue muy quejica y mala con nuestro pelirrojo, jajaja.

Admito que un ship que hace tiempo me ronda por la cabeza es el Meriana (MéridaxMoana), ¿y es que no sería genial que estas dos tuvieran algo? Piénsenlo, ambas son chicas fuertes, alocadas e independientes, que no necesitan de ningún hombre, pero a las que tal vez les guste divertirse un poquillo. 7u7 Jajaja, bueno no me hagan mucho caso, fue solo una idea loca que se me ocurrió.

 _Guest_ : Not even the years could separate our beloved Helsa. It is sad to think that they could not love themselves in their youth, but at least they found each other again. That's why I like comic and romantic stories more, with both arguing and being young and sensual. xD

Criaturas, disfruten mucho del fin de semana y no olviden portarse mal. ;D ¡Nos vemos por aquí mañana para proseguir con la Helsosidad!


	25. Día 25

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Luego de capturar a la reina y llevarla de vuelta al pueblo, luego de contemplar su poder y verla en aquel vestido de hielo tan prohibido como revelador, Hans solo podía pensar en una única cosa: deseaba a Elsa de Arendelle más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

.

Día 25

 _Prompt:_ Seducción en el calabozo

 _Género:_ Angst

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ Aliniss

* * *

 **Atrapada**

* * *

Desolada, Elsa miró por la ventana del calabozo y se quedó horrorizada ante la propia magnitud de sus poderes. El pueblo entero de Arendelle yacía completamente enterrado bajo la nieve y ni un alma vagaba ahora por las calles. La ventisca parecía haber arreciado con su solo despertar, azotando de manera inclemente a sus ciudadanos.

" _¿Qué he hecho?"_

Escuchó como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada. Un hombre joven y alto ingresó en la celda, sosteniendo una lamparilla en su mano. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —le espetó Elsa.

—No podía dejar que la lastimaran.

—Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle —dijo la reina con desesperación—. Trae a Anna.

—Anna no ha regresado —anunció Hans y ella sintió como algo en su interior se derrumbaba— dudo que lo haga con esta tormenta. No durará mucho estando sola allá afuera —Elsa contuvo las lágrimas y agachó la cabeza—. Reina, por favor, deshaga el invierno. Devuélvanos el verano, ¿puede?

—¿No lo entiendes? —repuso— No sé hacerlo.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de derrota y ella se sintió más sola que nunca.

—¡Tienes que decirles que me liberen!

Hans clavó sus ojos en la delicada y temblorosa figura de la soberana, reprimiendo una sonrisa. Estaba tan hermosa en ese tentador vestido de hielo, tan desamparada y contrariada. Abandonada a su merced.

No había dejado de pensar en ella desde que regresaran de la montaña. Y ahora, era su oportunidad para tenerla como planeara desde el principio de su viaje.

—Yo no lo creo, Majestad, me parece que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo y hará bien en escuchar un consejo si planea seguir con vida durante las siguientes horas. Allá afuera hay un montón de personas que quieren su cabeza, mi reina —sin temor ni vergüenza alguna, Hans la obligó a tomar asiento en la fría banca de piedra del cadalso, antes de inclinarse hacia ella sujetándola por los hombros, de manera casi paternal y amenazante—. Me debes tu vida.

Elsa lo miró, consternada.

—Claro está que, soy en principio generoso. Y me precio de ser muy persuasivo con la gente contraria a mis intereses. A nuestros intereses —una de las manos del cobrizo sujetó con suavidad el extremo de la trenza de la muchacha, quien sintió como un escalofrío la recorría entera—, sería una lástima que una joven tan bella como tú tuviera que morir a manos de esos buitres. No quiero que nadie te haga daño, Elsa. Y nada malo tiene porque ocurrirte, ni a ti, ni a tu reino —el bermejo comenzó a quitarse lentamente uno de sus guantes—, puedo garantizarte mi protección si tan solo tú…

—¿Si yo qué? —musitó ella, observándolo con precaución.

La mano desnuda del príncipe fue a posarse sobre su muslo, a través de la abertura de su vestido de hielo, asustándola. Las pupilas esmeraldas de Hans estaban más oscuras que nunca, llenas de lujuria.

—Si sabes agradecer mis atenciones, desde luego.

Elsa se quedó paralizada. El placer y el desprecio inundaban su persona a partes iguales. La piel desnuda del joven enviaba un cosquilleo a sus terminales nerviosas que no podía evitar y su fragancia, una combinación de mar y madera, amenazaba con embotarle los sentidos.

Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un hombre, especialmente de uno tan atractivo.

—Creí que amabas a Anna —replicó apretando los dientes.

—Y yo creí que ella sería una opción aceptable, hasta que te vi en ese palacio de hielo —la mano se movió peligrosamente hacia el interior de sus muslos y Elsa maldijo las cadenas que la sujetaban, impidiendo que pusiera distancia entre ella y ese pérfido tipo—. No me malinterpretes, mi reina, no es que mis intenciones fueran malas. Uno siempre tiene que buscar la manera de ascender en la vida. Mi deseo inicial era estar a tu lado, pero eras tan esquiva Elsa, tan fría y distante. Nadie había logrado traspasar esa barrera que impusiste ante el mundo… eso me sacaba de mis casillas —los dedos de Hans apretaron su piel blanca y ella tragó saliva cuando lo sintió inclinarse hacia ella, para aspirar el aroma de su pelo—. No sabes cuanto soñaba con tenerte así.

—Apártate —siseó ella— o lo lamentarás.

Lejos de escuchar su amenaza, Hans presionó su boca contra la de ella de manera violenta, introduciendo su lengua a la fuerza y enredando la mano enguantada entre sus cabellos. Elsa trató de resistirse, más él era demasiado fuerte y ella estaba tan indefensa con esas esposas que aprisionaban sus manos. La mano masculina apretó el rincón entre sus piernas, sintiendo una instantánea humedad abrirse paso a través de la ropa interior.

De nuevo sintió ese cosquilleo traicionándola en sus partes más íntimas y se odió por ser tan débil. Por quererse abandonar a la cálida sensación de los labios de Hans que la tomaban sin clemencia.

—Es inútil tratar de negar la atracción que hay entre nosotros —le dijo él, separándose con la respiración entrecortada—. Sé mía, Elsa. Sé mía y te juro que nadie te hará daño. Encontraremos la forma de revertir esto, juntos. Podemos gobernar sobre Arendelle y quizá más allá…

—Nunca me entregaría a un ser tan bajo como tú —le dijo ella con desdén—, prefiero pasar el resto de mis días aquí mismo y morir como una miserable, a dejar que vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima.

La mirada de Hans volvió a oscurecerse, esta vez llena de resentimiento.

—No hace falta que espere por el resto de su vida, Majestad. Eso puede arreglarse antes del amanecer.

—¡Canalla!

—Si de verdad es lo que deseas —dijo él retirándose con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba furioso—, no seré yo quien lo impida.

Esa chiquilla estaba jugando con fuego al rechazarlo, pero ya le mostraría. Al final, terminaría suplicándole que la sacara de ahí y la tendría en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Hans es un chico muy malo calabacitas, muy malo y lujurioso. D:

Admito que la escena del calabozo en la película siempre me ha hecho fantasear, las condiciones de ese momento son perfectas para que algo interesante suceda entre nuestros hermosos Helsa, el aislamiento, la conversación, la tensión entre ellos... 7u7 Obviamente Ali es aún más depravada que yo, así que no dudó en proponerme un intento de seducción por parte de nuestro villano favorito para con su indefenso copo de nieve. Si lo pensamos bien esto podría considerarse como una historia previa al Día 16 propuesto por Ydna., ya saben, donde Elsa está embarazada. Me habría encantado que Frozen concluyera así. u.u

 _Guest_ : I hate camping, so the reaction I wrote about Elsa in the previous vignette is genuine. xD But as always and despite how much they argued, my children managed to agree to survive in nature and Hans got away with hugging her. 7u7 And yes, I agreed that Elsa would lash out to him if he had woken her up, (but she would have liked it), hahaha.

 _VoodyHappy_ : ¡Hola! Qué alegría leerte de nuevo, jajajaja. Vi tu último review en Iceburns Oneshots y fue muy lindo, es genial sentirse apreciada. :') Bueno panecilla, llegaste tarde pero no lo suficiente como para no acompañarnos durante el resto de esta travesía. Y creo que fuiste la única a la que le encantó la historia de la SGM, porque todas acabamos deprimidas, (gracias tía Ydna. por trollearnos con ese prompt, como si no fuera suficiente con privarnos de las actualizaciones de tu maravilloso fic). Respecto a tus propuestas, en realidad ya tengo todos los días escritos, contacté a unas cuantas personitas por MP para que me dieran ideas, jejeje. Sin embargo, voy a guardarme la última a ver si me inspiro para escribir un OS, con la primera no puedo prometerte nada porque nunca he visto The Walking Dead, así que no tengo ni idea. u.u Chiquilla, estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias por comentar y estar al tanto. :D

¡Espero que pasen un sábado estupendo, hasta mañana! :)


	26. Día 26

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Durante un evento empresarial, Hans acepta el reto impuesto por su padre para lograr un vínculo comercial con Arendelle Enterprises. Todo sería más sencillo para él de no ser porque sus sentimientos por la recién nombrada CEO, aún no estaban del todo enterrados.

.

Día 26

 _Prompt:_ Convención de negocios

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Ydna. Westergard

* * *

 **Tiempo perdido**

* * *

Cuando su padre le había encomendado asistir a aquella convención de negocios para procurar una alianza con Arendelle Enterprises, Hans no pensó lo mucho que le afectaría ver a la CEO de la compañía, tras tres años de separación desde la Universidad. Elsa Dellaren había sido su novia durante aquel período y probablemente, continuaría siendo el amor de su vida sin remedio, por mucho que el orgullo le impidiera aceptarlo.

Aun podía recordar las dolidas palabras con las que ella lo había abandonado, inmediatamente después de verlo graduarse.

—Tú y yo no funcionamos como una pareja, Hans. Te amo, pero tu ambición siempre ha podido más que tus sentimientos por mí.

¿Qué sabía ella de sentimientos? ¿Qué sabía ella de las noches de había pasado solo, caminando furioso como un león enjaulado dentro de su apartamento y abandonándose a la bebida para olvidar?

Eso estaba en el pasado. Debía enfocarse en ser profesional, por el futuro de Isles Corporation.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo bebió un sorbo de su bebida y miró a la muchacha que se hallaba en el centro del salón principal del hotel, acaparando la atención de varios empresarios. Lucía radiante en su traje sastre de diseñador; el azul medianoche de las prendas resaltaba la blancura natural de su piel. Elsa siempre había sido una chica bonita, pero hoy estaba más hermosa que nunca, más mujer…

Un hombre alto y de porte elegante se colocó de pie junto a ella, rodeándole los hombros con familiaridad y sonriendo de manera engreída.

Así que ese era el famoso Alistair Krei.

Hans había leído y escuchado lo suficiente sobre aquel magnate tecnológico, como para conceder crédito a los rumores que corrían sobre él y Elsa. Últimamente los medios no dejaban de anunciar un supuesto compromiso entre ambos, dando a notar la inmensa fortuna del empresario, su clase y su excelente apariencia. Un partido ideal para la joven heredera de la compañía farmacéutica más importante del país, si no fuera porque contaba con edad suficiente para ser su padre.

El bermejo decidió que había bebido suficientes tragos esa noche y dejó a un lado la copa vacía de su Martini.

Cansada de ser el centro de atención, Elsa esbozó otra sonrisa forzada y se excusó ante los hombres que la atosigaban con preguntas sobre su empresa, o descarados intentos por coquetear. Tras despedirse brevemente de su acompañante, salió de la estancia dispuesta a encerrarse en su suite para tomar un merecido baño caliente.

El día había sido agotador.

—Temía no encontrar ningún momento adecuado para expresarte mis felicitaciones —la muchacha se quedó paralizada frente al ascensor, al reconocer la voz a sus espaldas—. Ser la nueva CEO de Arendelle Enterprises será todo un desafío. Tu padre debe estar orgulloso.

—Me preguntaba cuando tiempo tardarías en acercarte, Hans —repuso ella, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear.

Él avanzó hasta posicionarse a su lado, esbozando una sonrisa arrogante.

—Intuía que mi presencia podría alterarte más de lo necesario. Siempre has sido demasiado emocional, querida.

—A diferencia de ti; veo que las emociones siguen sin formar parte de tu estrategia. ¿Te mandó tu padre para que le consiguieras una tajada del pastel? Temo decir que tus intenciones se huelen a kilómetros de distancia, Hans.

—Curioso, lo mismo podría decir de tu prometido —dijo él, encubriendo eficientemente la punzada de celos que sentía en el estómago—. Si aceptas un consejo a estas alturas, te diría que no bajaras la guardia con él. Alistair Krei no es precisamente el caballero andante con el que tanto soñabas encontrarte algún día. Solo le interesan sus negocios —añadió, con cierta crueldad—, a final de cuentas, siempre ha sido un hombre práctico.

Elsa lo miró desconcertada.

—¿Tú también has creído lo del compromiso? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño— Alistair no es más que un amigo de mi padre, me ha estado asesorando con cuestiones de la empresa.

Hans le devolvió la mirada, consternado.

—Al parecer sigues creyendo que no soy más que una niña ingenua. No sé porque no me extraña —dijo ella con desdén.

—¿Vas a negar que él te haya hecho alguna insinuación? Vi como te miraba —replicó el colorado, esta vez sin poder disimular su indignación.

—Ese no es tu problema.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Elsa entró en él.

—Sigues siendo un ambicioso que no ve más allá de sus narices. No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo, Hans.

Se quedó de pie en su lugar, viendo como las puertas volvían a cerrarse, antes de que una mano se colara entre ellas con violencia y el joven entrara como un torbellino.

—Yo tampoco pienso pasar por esto una vez más —masculló Hans, perdiendo la compostura y arrinconándola en una esquina—. Creí que lo había superado, pero no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que tomé ese vuelo para venir a la maldita convención.

—¿Qué…?

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que he tenido que contenerme para hacer que ese idiota te quitara las manos de encima —las pupilas verdes del pelirrojo estaban oscurecidas de rabia y de pasión—. Odio dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Pero tú me haces sentir demasiado vulnerable. Siempre has sabido como derribar mis defensas.

La blonda parpadeó, ruborizándose en el acto.

—Si esto es un truco para acercarte a la empresa…

—¡Al carajo con la empresa! ¡Al carajo con mi padre y con todos! —exclamó Hans, inclinándose para rozar sus labios con los de ella— Lo único que quiero en este momento, lo único que siempre he querido, es a ti.

La besó y ella le correspondió con ansia contenida, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y dejando que la alzara por la cintura, mientras sus cuerpos se fundían con el del otro. Se perdió en su dulce fragancia de vainilla y no pudo sino preguntarse como había sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin Elsa. Aunque ya nada de eso importaba.

Tenían esa noche y todas las siguientes para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Al principio, cuando Ydna. me habló sobre incluir a Alistair Krei como potencial pretendiente de Elsa, me quedé como: ¿en serio? Luego me dije, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir, la verdad es que no está nada mal el personaje y puede ser una competencia bastante decente para Hans, yo diría que mejor que la de otros personajes más jóvenes como Tadashi. El hombre es rico, atractivo y sabe lo que quiere. :3 Y sí amiguitas, debo admitir que ahora estoy intrigada por la clase de pareja que podría formar con Elsa y si eso hace rabiar de celos a nuestro pelirrojo mucho mejor, ¡eres un genio, Ydna!

 _Voodo Happy_ : Así es nuestro Hans, capaz de perturbar a cualquiera en los momentos más inapropiados sin dejar de ser sexy. xD Ciertamente la escena del calabozo es el origen de toda buena Helsa shipper, hay tanta tensión sexual sin aprovechar ahí, que en este momento los ejecutivos de Disney deben seguir riéndose de nosotras, gracias. Ya que me explicaste mejor esa idea de TWD debo admitir que no suena nada mal; un Hans psicótico, volviendo a Elsa loca de terror y desesperación y al mismo tiempo, amándola, oh sí. 7u7 Pues mira, no puedo prometerte nada, pero trataré de escribir aunque sea una de tus ideas; es que a veces mis horarios son un desastre. T-T Si me ausento no es porque quiera, sino porque a veces no me queda de otra; sin embargo no planeo abandonar todavía. Quiero seguir subiendo una que otra cosita esporádicamente, aun tengo varias ideas que necesitan ver la luz. Respecto al soundtrack del musical, la verdad es que solo he escuchado "Monster" y me parece una canción genial, con algo de Helsa implícito y que bien podría inspirar algunos momentos angst entre la parejita. Lástima que no es mi género, soy más de humor/romance. xD

Bueno chiquillas, devuelvo reviews más tarde. Disfruten lo que queda del fin de semana y nos vemos por aquí mañana. ;)


	27. Día 27

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Ante la perspectiva de una pronta propuesta de matrimonio y la administración de la herencia que le habían dejado sus padres, Lady Elsa se encuentra más confundida que nunca con respecto a su futuro. Empero, había una cosa de la que siempre podía estar totalmente segura: en todo momento contaría con su leal mayordomo para cuidar de ella.

.

Día 27

 _Prompt:_ Condesa y mayordomo

 _Género:_ Friendship/Drama

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Pazhita714

* * *

 **Su fiel servidor**

* * *

El estridente sonido de la porcelana haciéndose trizas inundó la cocina de la mansión. Era una pacífica tarde de 1847 y el cielo límpido que se cernía sobre la propiedad de Arendelle Cottage, indicaba que no habría sobresaltos durante el resto de la jornada. Sin embargo, Hans Westergaard bufó y se volvió hacia la menuda sirvienta de cabello pelirrojo que se apresuraba a recoger el plato.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Annabelle! ¿Cuándo llegará el día en el que entres a esta habitación sin romper algo?

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó ella, apenada.

—Arregla este desorden y ve a recoger de inmediato el vestido de satén de milady. Lo necesitará para la cena del viernes —ordenó él escuetamente, antes de tomar el servicio de té que había estado preparando con esmero y subir las escaleras.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el saloncito predilecto de la condesa, no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez su hermana sería menos patosa si pasara más tiempo ocupándose de sus obligaciones, en lugar de retozar con el jardinero tras las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Ese Kristoff Bjorgman era una pésima influencia para Anna. Y el hecho de que su ama fuera infinitamente comprensiva con ella no contribuía a mejorar el asunto; la joven heredera nunca le había puesto límites ni reprimendas, sino más bien todo lo contrario, pues se podía decir que la consideraba como una amiga.

Ah, Lady Elsa, ella era tan bondadosa con todos, tan pura y generosa.

La miró, sentada a un lado de la ventana, con un libro entre sus manos y aquel vestido azul que era su preferido, y se ceñía de manera exquisita a su esbelta figura. El sol arrancaba reflejos plateados de su espesa melena rubia, arreglada en un moño bajo con cintas de seda como dictaba la moda de la época.

Parecía un ángel.

—Buenas tardes, Hans —la muchacha le sonrío con amabilidad mientras él le ofrecía una reverencia y se disponía a servirle su té.

—Milady.

Elsa tomó la taza que le ofrecía, aspirando el delicioso aroma de la lavanda.

—¿Es mi imaginación o escuché algo de estrépito en la cocina?

—Me temo que Anna acaba de romper otro plato. Me disculpo por eso, esa chiquilla es una torpe.

—No seas tan duro con ella, es una buena chica.

—Usted es demasiado buena con ambos, señorita —y era verdad. Desde la desafortunada muerte de los Condes de Essex, lady Elsa se había encargado de procurar en todo a la servidumbre, incluyendo a los dos hijos del mayordomo anterior, fallecido también tiempo atrás.

Elsa y él prácticamente se habían criado juntos, lo que facilitaba que como su nuevo asistente personal, depositara en él toda su confianza. Y eso era algo que atesoraba enormemente.

—Lord Alistair Krei planea pedir mi mano en matrimonio —soltó la condesa, haciendo que Hans se quedara paralizado—. Es un rumor que se ha extendido desde hace un par de días. Te confieso que no sé como sentirme al respecto; especialmente porque debo reunirme con él en un par de horas.

—Un rumor halagador diría yo. No sabía que el matrimonio fuera un aspecto importante para usted —espetó.

—¿Te molestaría que me casara con él? —Elsa lo miró inquisitivamente

—Lo que yo opine no tiene la menor importancia, señorita.

—La tiene para mí. Y quiero que respondas mi pregunta.

—Lord Krei es un gran partido para cualquier jovencita con clase, y su atractivo moderado y fortuna compensarían con creces la diferencia de edad —admitió, con un amargo sentimiento—. Si bien creo que son incompatibles en carácter, debo aceptar que no sería la primera vez que un matrimonio ignorara dicho inconveniente para asegurar su futuro. El sueño de su padre era verla bien casada, señorita.

El mayordomo se sobresaltó al sentir como la delicada mano de su ama se posaba sobre la suya, debidamente enguantada.

—Muchas gracias, Hans. Realmente apreció tenerte a mi lado, sabes que eres como un hermano para mí —le dijo sinceramente.

Fue entonces cuando un repentino mareo se apoderó de ella, nublando su vista momentáneamente y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Milady! —Hans se apresuró a sostenerla, antes de que se desvaneciera hasta el suelo— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No… yo… —Elsa se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de mantenerse consciente—, no sé lo que me pasa. Últimamente me he sentido tan débil…

—Ha estado demasiado ocupada, con todos esos compromisos y paseos al aire libre. Sabe que su salud es más delicada que la de las otras señoritas. Necesita descansar, milady.

—Sí… tal vez —de pronto se sentía tan cansada.

No protestó cuando el pelirrojo la tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su alcoba. Elsa recargó la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó que el sueño se apoderara de ella, apenas sintiendo como era depositada sobre el colchón y despojada de su calzado. Una manta la cubrió suavemente y una mano le acarició el pelo.

—Duerma, señorita. Yo me ocuparé de usted.

Hans observó como la condesa caía en un sueño profundo y salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido. El efecto de las hierbas somníferas duraría lo suficiente como para mantenerla en cama hasta bien entrada la noche.

Y Lord Krei tendría que buscarse a otra joven incauta para cazar.

Desde el primer instante en que le había visto había desconfiado de sus intenciones. Solo era otro de esos nobles ambiciosos y llenos de lujuria que iban tras la fortuna y belleza de la heredera del conde de Essex, y como había hecho con los otros, tendría que ocuparse de ahuyentarlo.

Con desprecio, había tenido que resignarse a ocultar la intensa pasión que sentía por su ama, consciente de que las diferencias sociales entre ambos imposibilitarían cualquier tipo de relación amorosa. Pero si Elsa no era suya, entonces tampoco sería de nadie más. Después de todo, le había prometido a su antiguo amo que cuidaría de su hija hasta el último de sus días en la mansión.

Y él cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

A estas alturas ya deben haber notado lo mucho que adoro las historias de época victorianas o similares, es un ambiente ideal para este ship, incluso si Hans es solo un mayordomo. Pero uno muy sensual y calculador. 7u7 Ya sé que no es justo lo que hace con Elsa, ¿pero quién la culpa? Él solo quiere cuidar de su señorita. D:

Se nota que me gustó la idea de Ydna de usar a Alistair como el tercero en discordia, ¡es que en serio no sé como no lo pensé antes! Me gusta mucho ese personaje como competencia para el pelirrojo, creo que está más a su nivel; ambos son adinerados, apuestos y tienen dotes para la manipulación. Además de que la edad y experiencia del empresario son un interesante obstáculo para que Hans se esfuerce un poquito más en conquistar a la rubia, si no quiere verla patrocinada por su Sugar Daddy, ¡cielos Ydna creaste un monstruo! xD

 _Guest_ : Yep, it would be great if Frozen had been an adult movie, only then that sexual tension existing in the dungeon scene could have been solved in a satisfactory way. xD Ahhh, the perfect Helsa, you just described precisely the formula for a torrid and sexy romance story, with all those mixed feelings. That's definitely why they are my favorite couple.

Pequeñas, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de este mágico reto. D: Espero que disfruten al máximo los días que nos quedan y se animen a subir/actualizar sus propias historias. Compartamos la magia del Helsa por lo que resta del año. n.n


	28. Día 28

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Durante una visita diplomática a Arendelle para tratar sobre su compromiso con la futura reina, Hans no puede evitar sentirse miserable. Hasta que un misterioso encuentro lo cambia todo…

.

Día 28

 _Prompt:_ Adolescencia

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ K

 _Propuesta de:_ Rosalind Marie

* * *

 **Primer encuentro**

* * *

Nadie había visto a la primogénita de los reyes de Arendelle en mucho tiempo. Las causas de su inesperada reclusión permanecían como un secreto absoluto incluso para sus propios súbditos, así como el motivo de que las puertas del palacio se hubieran cerrado de un día para otro. Cierto era que de tanto en tanto Sus Majestades se dejaban ver en algún que otro acto oficial, acompañados por la menor de sus hijas.

Pero de la futura reina no había ni rastro.

Tan insólita situación había originado los más espantosos rumores dentro del reino y más allá de sus fronteras, historias escabrosas que afirmaban que los soberanos estaban encubriendo la muerte de su hija, o algo mucho peor. A veces se decía que la niña padecía alguna enfermedad que le impedía salir a la luz del sol o la había deformado de manera irreversible. Otras, se aseguraba que sus huesos eran tan frágiles que el simple hecho de salir de la cama podría haberla matado.

Fuera cual fuera la naturaleza de la criatura, ninguna persona razonable estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

—Siéntate derecho, Hans —el príncipe reaccionó ante la severa orden de su padre y suspiró, recuperando la compostura.

Estaban aguardando a ser presentados en el Salón del Trono, delante del rey Adgar y la reina Idun. Arendelle y las Islas del Sur habían mantenido un estrecho lazo desde hacía años, mismo que se vería reforzado por el futuro matrimonio entre el menor de la estirpe sureña y la futura regente de su reino anfitrión.

Casi a lo largo de sus diecisiete años de vida, Hans había odiado su compromiso con aquella princesa a la que nunca había visto. Sus hermanos se burlaban de él y lo hostigaban sacando a relucir las patrañas que se decían acerca de ella, afirmando que dentro de nada estaría casado con un monstruo. Era de esperarse para el último de los trece, el "desafortunado".

Por un instante, el joven abrigó la esperanza de que aquella visita tratara la manera de romper el compromiso, pues últimamente había visto a su padre sumamente meditabundo. Sin embargo se decepcionó, tan pronto como hubo estrechado la mano del rey Adgar, y ambos hombres comenzaran a hablar de las ventajas que supondría acelerar el casamiento.

Después de todo, a él le quedaban pocos años para cumplir la mayoría de edad y la princesa estaría más que en condiciones de ser desposada.

Los tres días que habían transcurrido de su estancia habían sido insufribles. Todo se había tratado acerca de la dichosa boda, pero ni por equivocación habían visto a la hija mayor de Su Majestad. Ni siquiera su padre parecía demasiado sorprendido por dicha irregularidad.

Y luego estaba Anna, la odiosa hija menor, una niña insoportable y curiosa que no había parado de hacerle preguntas ni tratar de llamar su atención.

El adolescente entró en la biblioteca a toda prisa, tratando de despistarla y obtener un respiro. Sí así era la pequeña, no quería ni imaginar como sería su prometida, a quien por lo visto solo vería en el altar.

La vida era injusta.

De pronto, un ruido casi imperceptible lo sobresaltó. Hans se sintió observado.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —inquirió, de mal humor.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como una silueta trataba de ocultarse tras un anaquel.

—Sal de ahí, te he visto. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar por los rincones?

—¿Tú no tienes nada mejor que hacer que esconderte?

La voz que pronunció aquellas palabras era delicada y melodiosa. El muchacho avanzó hacia un lado de la estantería para descubrir a su dueña, una chica delgada que no tendría más de quince años y estaba arrodillada en el piso, con un par de libros en su regazo. Su piel era de una palidez extrema, blanca como el alabastro, lo que hacía resaltar aún más sus enormes ojos azules como el hielo y su cabello platinado.

Por un instante, Hans contuvo el aliento. Había visto jovencitas bonitas en su reino, pero aquella sin duda era la más hermosa de todas.

—¿Quién eres?

La niña no respondió, rehuyendo su mirada como si la hubiera atrapado haciendo algo indebido. Él reparó en su porte y sus ropas finas, no tardando en atar los cabos de lo que a esas alturas, parecía algo improbable.

—¿Princesa Elsa?

La aludida se ruborizó violentamente y trató de ponerse de pie, sosteniendo sus pesados libros. Él se adelantó para tomar su mano enguantada y ayudarla, en un intento de caballerosidad, más ella se apartó bruscamente.

—¡No! ¡No me toques!

—¿Qué…?

—¡No te acerques a mí! —ahora la adolescente parecía asustada, como si su mero contacto significara algo peligroso.

—Pero…

Elsa trató de girar a toda prisa para salir de la biblioteca, chocando contra la estantería y precipitándose hacia el suelo. Unos fuertes brazos la aferraron por la cintura para impedir su caída.

Hans permaneció quieto, sintiendo como la espalda de la rubia se apretaba contra su pecho y lo bien que parecía encajar entre sus brazos. Era pequeña y delicada, aunque estaba exageradamente fría, aun para llevar encima aquel grueso vestido de lana.

Supo que si sus hermanos vieran a esa chiquilla, se morirían de envidia. La primogénita de Arendelle era misteriosa, pero también muy bella.

A lo lejos, alguien lo llamó, distracción que la niña aprovechó para librarse de su abrazo bruscamente y correr desesperada hacia la puerta.

Aún podía sentir su aroma a lilas en el aire.

Durante el resto de su visita y al volver a las Islas del Sur, Hans no pudo dejar de pensar en la princesa. Había tratado de volver a buscarla sin éxito, pues todo en su persona le intrigaba. Quería saber porque nunca salía, cual era su color favorito, lo que hacía en los largos días de invierno. Quería… quería conocerla con tantas ganas, aceptar que ese compromiso quizá no fuera algo tan malo.

Era una lástima que aun faltara tanto para la boda. Pues por primera vez en su vida, se consideraba realmente afortunado.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Ah el amor, el amor, es tan bello cuando son jóvenes. La verdad es que este prompt fue un poco difícil para mí, me considero buena imaginando universos alternativos de otras épocas, pero cuando se trata del universo canon, como que las musas no quieren susurrarme mucho. xD Aquí quise jugar con la idea de ellos dos encontrándose en su adolescencia; a diferencia de la viñeta donde eran niños, la cosa sería más complicada. Y es que a estas alturas ya la parejita habría visto lo negativo del mundo, Hans por la convivencia con sus hermanos y Elsa por lo que ocurrió con sus poderes. D:

Sin duda alguna se encuentran en una época difícil, justo antes de perder el control por sus respectivas circunstancias. Mis pajaritos son muy frágiles. u.u

 _Guest_ : I know, Victorian Helsa is so precious! * o * Of course Hans had feelings for our little queen, and would do anything to protect her (especially from another man). It's so cruel that Elsa sees him only as a brother; but I must admit that I love when romance is impossible for him. x3

Las dejo pequeñuelas, nos leemos mañana por aquí con algo suculento. Muy suculento. 7u7


	29. Día 29

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Tras un extenuante día de trabajo, no hay mejor manera de liberar las tensiones que con un buen baño caliente. Pero cuando se trata de Sus Majestades, incluso algo tan rutinario puede transformarse en un verdadero viaje de placer.

.

Día 29

 _Prompt:_ Baño Real

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ M

 _Propuesta de:_ C. G. G. T.

* * *

 **En la bañera**

* * *

Gobernar un reino era un trabajo mucho más demandante de lo que había supuesto en sus delirios de juventud, ahora Hans estaba muy consciente del enorme esfuerzo que su esposa debía hacer todos los días para garantizar el bienestar de los habitantes de Arendelle. Pero si él podía poner de su parte para aligerarle dicha carga, con gusto aceptaba cuantos deberes tuviera por delante, aunque terminaran yéndose a la cama después de medianoche.

Lo que fuera por la Reina de las Nieves.

Aquella tarde, el rey y la reina emitieron un suspiro de alivio tras terminar de contestar las cartas de los dignatarios del extranjero. Había muchas cuestiones por resolver desde que sus alianzas comerciales se habían extendido.

Ahora se encontraban en la intimidad de su dormitorio, dejando atrás cualquier asunto relacionado con la corona y preparándose para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Hans soltó un largo bostezo y se recostó contra los almohadones de su cama, esperando a que su mujer regresara para acurrucarse con él. La escuchó moverse dentro del cuarto de baño y miró la hora. Tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde para tener un poco de acción bajo las sábanas.

—Vaya, Su Majestad. Me pregunto que lo tiene tan pensativo, espero poder ser la causante de su distracción —Elsa apareció en el umbral de la habitación y alzó una de las comisuras de su boca, sonriendo con lascivia.

Se había soltado el cabello, que caía como una sedosa cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Y estaba completamente desnuda.

El pelirrojo contuvo el aliento al contemplar la perfecta silueta de su amada, blanca como el alabastro. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que la veía de dicha forma, nunca podía contener su admiración al percatarse de lo hermosa que era. Siempre se sentía como un muchacho cuando estaba en presencia de la desnudez de la reina. Sus pupilas de jade la recorrieron hambrientamente desde la cabeza a los pies, deteniéndose en sus pechos turgentes, en sus sensuales caderas y ese rincón oculto entre sus piernas, que ahora le estaba provocando una enorme erección.

—Tanta agitación me hizo pensar que tal vez necesitara relajarse tanto como yo. Temo decir que últimamente le he visto terriblemente tenso.

Hans arqueó una ceja y se levantó de la cama, andando hasta ella como un león a punto de devorar a su presa.

—¿Y qué sugiere mi reina para solucionarlo?

Elsa amplió su sonrisa y extendió las manos para desanudar su bata de dormir, deslizándola por sus brazos y exponiendo su torneado abdomen, cubierto por una estela de rizos rojos.

—Un baño caliente no le viene mal a nadie, ¿verdad?

Él rodeó posesivamente su cintura y la soberana rió, antes de que se inclinara para capturar sus labios en un beso. Se sentía arder con solo sentir como la lengua de su esposo acariciaba su boca, enredándose con la suya.

Hans la levantó en volandas para llevarla hasta la bañera, debidamente preparada para ambos. La espuma y las sales aromáticas inundaban el ambiente.

El pelirrojo depositó a la joven con cuidado en el agua, antes de terminar de desnudarse para meterse con ella. Vio como los enormes ojos de Elsa se clavaban en su hombría, como si estuvieran observando un plato suculento, y se sonrió de manera engreída. Su pequeño copo de nieve podía aparentar seguir siendo inocente, pero él sabía muy bien que clase de mujer apasionada era en su interior.

Se sentó frente a ella y dejó que le enjabonara la espalda con sus manos delicadas, que luego se deslizaron por su torso. Sintió la caricia suave de sus labios en torno a su cuello y emitió un gutural sonido de placer. Los pechos de la albina estaban apretados contra su espalda y ahora también era consciente de lo endurecidos que se estaban poniendo sus pezones.

Esa noche la iba a hacer disfrutar como nunca.

—Mi reina… un día de estos vas a ser mi muerte.

—Su Majestad no puede estar hablando en serio —Elsa recorrió la nuca del bermejo con su lengua y él experimentó un delicioso escalofrío—, lo único que quiero es servirle como se merece.

Cuando la traviesa mano de la blonda se perdió bajo el agua, Hans liberó un profundo gemido de placer. Ahora su esposa jugueteaba con su virilidad, su dedo pulgar acariciaba la punta, estimulándolo, mientras el resto se encargaba de aferrar su longitud.

—Dios, eres maravillosa —el rey la miró por sobre su hombro y le cogió la barbilla con una mano—. No merezco una mujer tan bella como tú.

La besó, febrilmente y luego cambió de posición para retenerla entre sus brazos. Estaba resbalosa a causa del jabón y su piel suave resplandecía igual que la porcelana, en medio de burbujas y diminutos cristales de hielo.

—Pero sin duda soy afortunado —una de las manos masculinas acudió para apretar sus senos suavemente, deleitándose con la manera en la que encajaban contra su palma—, habría cambiado de buena gana la corona solo para quedarme a tu lado.

—Bueno, ahora nos tienes a ambos.

Ambos rieron, mientras se salpicaban y sacudían en la tina. Elsa intentó escurrirse de su agarre, juguetonamente, solo para verse sujetada con más fuerza.

—¿A dónde vas, gatita tramposa? Esto no ha terminado aún —Hans la apretó contra su pecho—, voy a tener que prolongar este baño —acercó los labios a su oído y le murmuró, con la voz enronquecida de deseo—. Me tienes duro como una piedra.

Aquello fue suficiente para que la rubia dejara de reír y le devolviera una mirada ardiente. Hans la sujetó por las caderas y la colocó sobre su regazo, antes de entrar en ella de una sola estocada y comenzar a embestirla, frenéticamente. Elsa se sujetó de sus hombros y se arqueó de placer, moviéndose sobre su miembro de modo circular y gimiendo de éxtasis.

El agua se había enfriado, pero sus cuerpos ardían de pasión. Y la noche apenas comenzaba para ambos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Suculencia express, cortesía de A Frozen Fan Company. Visítenos en Iceburns Lemmos para más contenido perverso. 7u7

Nada como una viñetita caliente para alegrarnos el ombligo de semana, ¿no? Mis pajaritos de fuego y hielo son unos verdaderos pillos, (al igual que ustedes ;3) y aunque el universo canon no es el que más suele entusiasmarme, debo admitir que me fascina imaginar un matrimonio entre ambos como rey y reina. Especialmente con estos tiernos y sensuales momentos, en los que deciden unir sus genes para fabricar futuros y sexys vikingos. Oh seeeee.

 _Guest_ : Our redhead is very lucky to have such a beautiful bride. No matter what his brothers say, they are made for each other. And yes, I love to show Hans's gentlemanly side from time to time; he may be an evil prince but manners are manners. xD

¡Penúltimo día, criaturas del Helsa! Prepáremonos para despedir Agosto como se merece, no quiero lágrimas ni lamentaciones. Mañana también será un gran día. ;)


	30. Día 30

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Convertirse en un súper humano no había resultado tan increíble como Hans imaginaba en un principio. Sediento de venganza, recorre las calles como vengador anónimo, siempre dispuesto a enfrentarse con sus enemigos. Algo que sería más sencillo si no se encontrara siempre con cierta rubia y socarrona superheroína.

.

Día 10

 _Prompt:_ Superhéroes

 _Género:_ Adventure

 _Palabras:_ 1000

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ Dark J. Marshmallow

* * *

 **Antihéroe**

* * *

Sigiloso, Hans se deslizó tras un muro hacia el interior del banco custodiado por la policía. Un grupo de terroristas había invadido el lugar, amenazando con matar a los rehenes si las autoridades no cumplían con sus demandas. Aquello era mucho más que un simple asalto: esa gente estaba hambrienta de poder y él conocía muy bien a la persona que se encontraba detrás de todo. El mismo sujeto que le había arruinado la vida.

La negra huella de Caleb Westergaard podía verse a leguas en aquella situación.

Ubicó a un tipo armado que se hallaba de espaldas a él, vigilando la entrada principal del establecimiento. Lo golpeó en la cabeza, desarmándolo al instante y quitándole la máscara, mientras las personas en el suelo dejaban escapar gemidos de horror.

—¡¿Dónde demonios se está ocultando tu jefe?! —le preguntó sin rodeos.

El delincuente rió de manera enferma y miró a través del antifaz que ocultaba su mirada de jade, a juego con su traje en tonos negros y rojizos.

—Una vez más llega el Caballero Rojo a salvar la situación —comentó con ironía—. Es demasiado tarde, muchacho. Sabes que él no sería tan estúpido para confiarnos esa clase de información, nosotros solo le prestamos un servicio. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría en absoluto.

Hans volvió a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente y luego lanzó una llamarada de fuego en dirección a las puertas de la bóveda, donde el resto de la banda se estaba encargando de saquear el dinero.

Su hermano debía estar realmente desesperado por seguir financiando el desquiciado proyecto de Isles Corp., ese mismo que lo había convertido a él en el monstruo que era.

De inmediato, los enmascarados se volvieron hacia él disparando sus armas. La gente volvió a gritar. Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera crear una barrera de llamas que derritiera sus municiones, vio como un escudo de hielo aparecía de la nada ante sí, frenando el impacto de las balas.

—¿Empezando la diversión sin mí? Eso no hace mucho honor a tu nombre, Red Knight —dijo una voz femenina con un dejo de sarcasmo.

Una silueta brillante descendió desde el techo, efectuando una elegante pirueta. Frostbite, la defensora oficial de la ciudad de Arendelle, apareció ante él en todo su esplendor. Su traje de hielo resplandecía como cristal ante sus exasperados ojos.

—¡¿Te importa?! ¡Estoy en medio de algo!

—Y yo estoy tratando de salvar a esta gente —la superheroína alzó un brazo y provocó una ventisca en torno a los asaltantes, que se preparaban para disparar de nuevo.

Hans lanzó un suspiro impaciente. Esa chiquilla, siempre metiéndose donde no la llamaban.

Una segunda tanda de malhechores ingresó en el salón, gritando que se detuvieran. Dos hombres apuntaron hacia los rehenes agazapados contra una pared y dispararon sus metralletas sin compasión. Veloz como una gacela, Frostbite corrió en paralelo a las balas, dejando una estela de hielo tras de sí.

El frío creo un segundo escudo de protección ante los gritos aterrorizados de la gente, frustrando la matanza.

Hans volvió a lanzar otra llamarada, acorralando a los terroristas en la bóveda. El fuego fue disipado por una intensa nevada, antes de que el lugar entero pereciera consumido por las llamas. Todavía no sabía como controlar del todo su nuevo elemento y eso lo frustraba tanto.

Cuando los malhechores terminaron enclaustrados bajo una sólida cúpula de hielo y la policía entró para liberar a los civiles, supo que todo había terminado.

—Nada mal para un aficionado —comentó Frostbite, mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona—. Si te tomaras esto realmente en serio, podrías ser un buen superhéroe.

—No me hagas reír —masculló Hans, apretando los puños.

Una vez más tendría que irse con las manos vacías, ese bastardo de Caleb no iba a dejarse atrapar con las manos vacías.

—Lo digo en serio, Flamitas. Es duro ver como estás desperdiciando todo tu potencial y obviamente, aun no sabes manejar completamente tus poderes —le dijo la rubia—. ¿Al menos has considerado mi proposición?

—Primero, no vuelvas a llamarme así —Hans se plantó a pocos centímetros de ella, de manera intimidante—. Segundo, no sé cuantas malditas veces tendré que repetirte esto: no soy un héroe. Me importa una mierda si esta ciudad se va al infierno o si la gente que vive aquí se muere el día de mañana. Yo lo único que quiero, es atrapar al demente que me hizo esto —miró sus manos, con furia contenida y sintió que la sangre le hervía de nuevo.

Cada día era más difícil convivir con el fuego que brotaba de su interior, quemándolo por dentro y provocándole terribles fiebres y dolores, que lo dejaban inconsciente por horas. Su propio hermano no había tenido compasión al experimentar con él. Creía que iba a convertirlo en un súper humano. En lugar de ello, había desatado el infierno.

—No puedes revertir el pasado, Red Knight. Pero puedes mejorar tu futuro —le dijo Frostbite conciliadoramente—. Podemos enseñarte a manejar tus poderes y usarlos para el bien. No eres el primero que pasa por esto. Además, ganarías mucho más que enfocándote en la venganza.

—No voy a unirme a tu grupo de fenómenos.

—Podríamos ayudarte a rastrear a Westergaard. No sé que clase de asunto pendiente tengas con él, pero está claro que Arendelle no descansará hasta que se encuentre tras las rejas.

—Trabajo solo, niña. Y mi asunto pendiente es algo que solo nos concierne a él y a mí.

La heroína suspiró.

—No vuelvas a importunarme, mi paciencia tiene un límite.

Frostbite vio como el joven se marchaba, no sin antes empujar a un policía que trataba de hacerle preguntas e incendiar el bonsái que se encontraba en la recepción. Frunció la boca y se cruzó de brazos, sin terminar de convencerse de su mala actitud.

Podía ser un orgulloso de primera, pero no se daría por vencida. Eventualmente terminaría convenciéndolo y entonces Arendelle ganaría un nuevo defensor.

Después de todo, él también tenía madera de héroe.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

Al igual que Elsa, yo sé que en el fondo mi pelirrojo podría ser un auténtico héroe, solo le hace falta un poco de amors. :3

Aunque hay que admitir que el papel de antihéroe le va mucho mejor. 7w7 Para esta viñeta se me ocurrió poner a Hans como una especie de Deadpool, hábil, irónico, con sed de venganza pero un gran potencial por descubrir. Luego de un experimento que salió mal en los laboratorios de su familia, él quedaría convertido en algo así como un hombre de fuego, que ahora busca deshacerse de su hermano por provocarle tanto sufrimiento. Claro que no contaba con que en el camino se encontraría con cierto copo de nieve que trataría de arrastrarlo al lado del bien. Seguramente acabará saliéndose con la suya, ¡nadie puede resistirse a Elsa! :D

 _Guest_ : The hot stories are the best of Helsa, a sensual couple deserves only the hottest scenes. 7u7

¿Qué nuevas aventuras Helsa nos aguardarán en el futuro? Yo, al igual que ustedes, estoy ansiosa por descubrirlo.


	31. Día 31 - Bonus

**Disclaimer: El tío Mickey me prestó sus personajes para jugar un ratito, con la condición de que se los devolviera tal y como me los dejó. ¡Qué ratón tan simpático! :D**

.

Ganar el concurso de baile parecía un desafío sencillo para los reyes de la disco, por más que apenas se toleraran entre ellos. Pero esa noche, bajo las luces del club, algo más que la victoria del campeonato estaba en juego: sus propios sentimientos.

.

Bonus - Día 31

 _Prompt:_ 70's AU

 _Género:_ Romance

 _Palabras:_ 999

 _Rating:_ T

 _Propuesta de:_ A Frozen Fan

 _Acompañamiento musical:_ watch?v=fy0rYUvn7To

* * *

 **Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche**

* * *

Oslo, 1977

Las luces inundaban la discoteca, creando un juego de colores en la pista que fascinaba a los jóvenes concurridos alrededor. La música disco, la suave risa de las chicas envueltas en vaporosos vestidos de colores y los pantalones acampanados de los muchachos abundaban en derredor, pero sobre todo la excitación por saber el desenlace del campeonato de baile que allí se llevaba a cabo esa noche.

Hans Westergaard sonrió socarronamente y tomó de la mano a su pareja de baile, convertida en toda una visión celestial a su lado. El vestido de gasa azul celeste insinuaba un cuerpo esbelto y de formas agradables, con un talle diminuto, caderas sensuales y pechos redondos. Su melena platinada acariciaba el pronunciado escote en su espalda, enmarcándole el rostro frío pero angelical con suaves ondas; era la primera ocasión en la que se dejaba ver con aquel peinado y podía decir que el cambio no le sentaba mal.

Si tan solo no fuera tan orgullosa podrían hacer algo más que enseñarle a esos niñatos como se bailaba.

—Parece como si esta noche la ciudad entera se hubiera levantado con ganas de bailar. ¿Estás segura de que podrás manejar esto, copo de nieve?

Elsa sonrió arrogantemente y clavó sus ojos en la pista.

—Solo trata de seguirme el paso y todo estará bien —se atrevió a decirle con suficiencia.

La muy cretina. Aun no entendía que estaba ni más ni menos que con el rey de la disco. Claro que había sido Hans quien se había acercado a ella, después de mirar con éxtasis la manera en la que movía ese bello cuerpecito al ritmo de la música y sin desistir hasta convencerla de ser su compañera. Pero eso no cambiaba el estatus de las cosas.

Elsa era quien tenía el privilegio de bailar con él.

—Y ahora amigos míos, tenemos con nosotros a Elsa Sorensen y Hans Westergaard.

El sonido de los aplausos inundó los oídos de la pareja, que avanzó con elegancia hasta su lugar designado.

Elsa suspiró y miró de reojo al colorado. Tal vez por fuera pareciera una chica impenetrable, pero en el interior estaba muerta de miedo. Era difícil no sentirse cohibida con una pareja de baile como Hans y no se trataba tan solo de su desempeño en la pista.

Cada vez que ese hombre se le acercaba, ocurría algo que amenazaba con derribar todas sus barreras.

Dejó que la llevara al centro entre la multitud, intentando no pensar en la manera en que los pantalones se ceñían a sus caderas, en el inicio de su pecho torneado, levemente expuesto a través de la abertura de su camisa estampada y en la manera en que su cabello de fuego brillaba bajo las luces del club.

Nunca antes había estado en un concurso de baile, ni nada que se le pareciera. Bailar por diversión estaba bien, ¿pero hacerlo frente a decenas de personas que te juzgaban? Menos mal que sabía como encubrir sus sentimientos.

Solo a ella se le ocurría dejarse engatusar para formar parte de algo así.

—¡Vamos, Elsa! ¡Tú puedes! —la exclamación emocionada de su hermana, de pie en un extremo de la pista junto a su rubio novio, le dio fuerzas para soportar las ganas repentinas que tenía de salir corriendo.

Y la música comenzó…

Hans la sostuvo por la cintura y se inclinó lentamente con ella entre sus brazos, ambos mirándose a los ojos con expresión turbada. Luego se incorporaron, le tomó una mano y la hizo girar junto a él, antes de que se movieran simultáneamente, en sincronía con aquella canción de los Bee Gees.

Mientras se desplazaban sobre las losetas de neón, Elsa se dejó llevar por la melodía y fue como si la multitud su alrededor se desvaneciera.

Hans colocó una mano en su cintura y elevó una de sus piernas con la otra, alzándola en el aire y girando ante la admiración de los asistentes. Quizá todavía estaban lejos de acabar con las miradas de aversión y los comentarios mordaces para con el otro, pero nadie podía negar la química que existía entre ambos cuando bailaban.

Como un vistazo fugaz, Elsa vio los rostros animados del resto de la gente y se sintió libre. Recordó las palabras que el bermejo le había dedicado días atrás en medio de un ensayo, (con cierto deje de ironía, por supuesto) y sintió como si ahora más que nunca cobraran sentido.

Realmente era la reina de la disco.

Fue depositada en el suelo una vez más y miró hacia las verdes pupilas de su compañero, deseando más que nunca poder descifrar su expresión. Estas se oscurecieron cuando Hans volvió a sujetarla por la cintura para inclinarse una vez más. El instante en que se quedaron en aquella posición pareció durar una pequeña eternidad.

Volvieron a su postura inicial y el pelirrojo la tomó del talle para levantarla, mientras Elsa le envolvía el cuello con sus manos.

Allí, girando en medio de los brazos del joven, el tiempo parecía algo ajeno a sus sentidos. Fue por eso que no pudo determinar el momento exacto en el que sus labios se encontraron, ni los segundos que transcurrieron en tanto su boca era retenida por la de Hans, sino hasta que se despegaron sin aliento y sus pies volvieron a tocar el piso.

Por un instante se quedaron inmóviles, asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar. La luz de la discoteca se tornó de un azul medianoche, envolviéndolos en una atmósfera de ensueño.

Entonces, una sonrisa amplia y carente de ironía se deslizó por el rostro de Hans, quien miraba a su compañera con embeleso. Elsa le devolvió el gesto con lentitud.

El público ya había vuelto a aplaudir antes de que cerraran su número, con él moviéndose rítmicamente para salir de la pista y la rubia a sus espaldas, siguiendo los pasos que le marcaba.

Fuera cual fuera el resultado del concurso, esa noche ya había marcado el inicio de algo nuevo para los dos.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Ahora sí, la última y nos vamos!

Quiero pensar que hicieron caso de la recomendación musical que puse al principio y crearon el ambiente perfecto para leer esta viñeta, escuchando esa canción de los Bee Gees. No vale la lectura si no la escucharon, si no lo hicieron, ¡les exijo que vayan ahora mismo a escucharla y vuelvan a leer, maldita sea! ò.ó

Sí, la otra vez estaba viendo "Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche" y me di cuenta de que nunca había escrito ningún fic retro. Así que me dije a mí misma: ha llegado el momento. Imaginar a mis pajaritos en la pista de baile al más puro estilo de los años 70, es algo que me llena de emoción. Puedo visualizarlos con la ropa de la época mientras bailan mirándose a los ojos de manera seductora. Ahhhh. *-*

Ahora, un discurso de la tía Frozen *se para solemne frente a las lectoras, con micrófono en mano*.

Desde su publicación en el 2015, "30 días de Helsa" ha sido más que una excusa para spammear el fandom con todo tipo de historias de nuestro incomprendido ship. Ha sido un desafío para que tú, admiradora del Iceburns, demuestres de lo que eres capaz. Varias han sido las que se han animado ha decir: yo acepto el reto pero muy pocas las que realmente lo han llevado a cabo. Wildy, Anielha, The Lonely Frozen Wolf, ustedes son leyendas por haber llevado a cabo estos 30 días. Así que quiero saber, ¿quién de ustedes tiene los ovarios suficientes para llenar otro mes de Helsosidad? ¿Quién de ustedes se va a animar a completar el desafío o va a decir: no gracias tía Frozen, mis ovarios son como gatitos asustados y frágiles, y pues, la verdad prefiero quedarme solo a leer, sin ni siquiera actualizar mis propios fics o subir nada nuevo?! ¡¿Quieeeeeeén?!

...

Bueno, aparte de balconearlas un poquito, también me gustaría agradecer a quienes hicieron posible este bello mes. n.n

¡Gracias a todas por tanto, gracias totales! *Se inclina de manera teatral* Gracias a quienes me enviaron sus prompts, a quienes leyeron a lo largo del mes, a quienes se pasaron a comentar y sobre todo, a esas panquecitas constantes que todos los días o casi a diario se daban sus vueltecitas: Miss Karo, Pazhita714, C.G.G.T., Ydna. Westergaard (¡actualiza UPI, por Dios!), Wildest Stories and my very dear reader from the comments in english, nunca faltó su presencia durante todo Agosto. ¡Lo logramos, los 30 días se completaron una vez más! *Cae confeti en forma de copos de nieve*.

Yo me despido una vez más criaturas, hasta nuestra siguiente aventura Helsa. Ahora es su turno de avivar el fandom. ;)


End file.
